Captive Soul
by Ardeth Saunders
Summary: After aiding shipwrecked English passengers, Ardeth and his men begin the long journey home, soon discovering that they are not alone.
1. Before the Storm

**TITLE****:  "CAPTIVE SOUL"**

**AUTHOR****:  Ardeth Saunders **

**RATING****:  R [Language, Violence, Sexual Situations]**

**SUMMARY****:  After aiding shipwrecked English passengers, Ardeth and his men begin the long journey home, soon discovering that they are not alone.**

**GENRE****:  Drama/Romance**

**DISCLAIMER****:  The character Ardeth Bay, _The Mummy_, and _The Mummy Returns_ belong to Universal Studios and Steve Somers.  NO infringement intended.  All other original characters belong solely to the vivid, sick, and twisted imagination of the author.  **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****:  As always, a brief shout-out goes to Shelley for her endless brainstorming IM sessions!  I'm surprised you're not sick of me, keed.  Also, you will see the names Tarita and Tehotu occasionally.  I borrowed them from Marlon Brando's biography.  He was married to a Tahitian lady named Tarita and has a son named Tehotu.  Anyway, just wanted to give credit where credit is due.**

***  *  ***

BEFORE THE STORM 

She gazed down at the diary she had kept since the age of eight.  She smiled a little at the change in her writing ability over the years.  _My daddy gave me this diary.  Today is my birthday.  It's January 8, 1916.  I don't know how often I'll write in you, but I really liked the gift.  Love, Laurel Sesha Aciquilla_ [pronounced Ack-ah-willy].  Laurel had written a new entry today.  It was once again her birthday, but today she was nineteen, not eight.  She had only put entries in the diary on 'her day,' as her mother put it.  In the next room, she could hear her little brothers fighting like wild cats.  She groaned, knowing that in the next couple of minutes, her mother would start screaming at the boys from the bottom of the stairs instead of separating them.  They would remain quiet for five minutes and then tangle up again.  It seemed to be an unending cycle.  She glanced down at what she had written earlier and it didn't make any sense.  Of course it didn't help that her brothers were currently trying to kill each other.  As if on cue, her mother began to scream up at the boys.  Laurel rolled her eyes.  She could just picture her mother with her tiny body stationed downstairs and screaming out at the top of her lungs.  Predictably, the boys piped down immediately.  She sat silently, nearly counting out the seconds.  This was an old game with her brothers and mother.  They began screaming again just moments later.  At times, she didn't like living with her family.  They drove her nuts.  

Her mother and father held onto their children with iron arms, refusing to let go for anything.  Laurel wanted to go to school in the states, but Tarita and Tehotu Aciquilla wouldn't hear of it.  It wasn't that they couldn't afford it; they simply didn't want to untie the apron strings.  She heard a thumping noise and groaned aloud.  This was her birthday, but her brothers didn't seem to give a damn.  As it stood, neither did her parents.  Laurel quickly glanced at the clock and noticed that she didn't have much time to get ready for the party tonight.  She hadn't wanted to have a birthday party, she felt it something more apt for a child.  Yet, the whole thing had been her father's idea.  He was encouraging Laurel to meet young men and she realized that most of her friends were already married, a couple of them mothers.  She had no desire to be tied down quite yet.  She was a young girl ahead of her time.  Although the family called England home, it seemed to be some weird Tahitian law that the eldest daughter had to be married off as soon as possible.  Sighing, she closed the diary and set it aside.  Her fate wasn't a fair one.  She approached the mannequin that held the dress she was to wear tonight.  She supposed it was her first 'grownup' dress, but she wasn't sure if she liked it.  Her mother, of course, had picked it out.  It was a straight-line dress with no discernable waist.  It wasn't one simple color, but a conglomeration of several colors to make the chiffon fabric appear to be quilted together.  It was sleeveless but came with black elbow gloves and a ridiculous looking flapper'ish headband.  Laurel had too much hair for that.  She stripped the dress off the mannequin and carried it over to the full-length mirror bolted to her bedroom door.  At the same time, she examined herself.  She was a tall girl, almost five feet eight inches tall.  Her dark hair was wavy, thick, and hung past her buttocks, framing her oval face and offsetting her sharp chin.  She hated her nose most of all.  It was a bit on the broad side, a clear link to her Polynesian heritage, but she thought it made her face off balance somehow.  Her almond shaped eyes were blue-green and often changed colors to go along with her moods.  As she gazed at her reflection, she realized that she didn't look much like her mother, father, or brothers.  Dad was only around five feet six, Mom two inches shorter, and they had the jet-black hair and dark brown eyes of their forebears.  She often wondered which member of her family tree had given her such different hair, eyes, and face.  She made a face in the mirror.  The dress was hideous and her mother had pushed her to get her hair cut short, as was all the rage these days.  She had no intention of doing that, either.  She undressed and slipped into the dress.  It looked as hideous on her as it did on the mannequin.  As she listened to the screams, thuds, and thumps in her brothers' bedroom, she continued to prepare herself for the party.  Perhaps if it started early, it would be over early.

Laurel had just finished dressing when she heard a gentle knock at the door.  It would be Mother, she was certain.  When she opened the door, of course, her intuition was right.  Tarita Aciquilla stood back and stared at her eldest child.  She looked stunning in her flapper dress.  Tehotu had thrown a fit, of course, but she thought it flattered the girl and enhanced the fact that she was an adult.  Tonight, she would meet many eligible men, but Tarita wasn't ready to let go of her little girl.  The only thing that she frowned upon in regards to her appearance was her hair.  Laurel refused to cut it and wouldn't wear it up unless she was forced.  Her daughter was so different, so completely her own person.  It almost made her sad.  However, Tarita would hold onto her daughter for as long as she could.  Tarita stared at her daughter, drinking in her almost aqua eyes and they instantly brought back images best left in the past.  

"Your father wants to present you.  You are aware of that, aren't you," Tarita asked through a clipped English accent.  In the back of her mind, she knew Laurel was a bit older than most girls who were 'presented.'  However, the men attending had no idea they were being selected as models for her daughter to pick as if she were shopping for one those new fangled motorcars.

Laurel nodded.  "I understand, Mother.  Would it matter if I said I wasn't interested in getting married or staying here?  Please rethink your decision about allowing me to go away to school.  I sincerely don't want to follow the path of my friends.  Is that so wrong?"

Tarita shook her head.  "You know your father."  She said nothing more.  Instead, she turned her back and left the room.

*  *  *

Reginald Portafoy gave himself one more glance in the mirror before making his leave to the Aciquilla residence.  He was dressed sharply in a jet-black tuxedo, starched white shirt, an equally starched white collar, and a perfect crisp bow tie.  Although he was nearly thirty, he wasn't a bad looking sort.  He stood well over six feet tall with a slender, yet muscular build.  His dark hair was very thick and he wasn't one to wear it in the slicked back style of the day.  He enjoyed having it tumble about his face.  A mid-size nose, full lips, and dark brown eyes set off his round face.  He did not possess the conventional looks of a man in this age, but he didn't care.  There weren't many people in London who would actually dare say anything unkind.  Reginald was not a nice man, although on the outside he appeared very harmless.  He was ruthless, a sort of semi-wealthy vagabond, if that could be possible, and he relied on scavenging [stealing] for a living.  Of course, most of his employees did the stealing for him.  It made no difference one way or another.  Tonight would seal his fate, he hoped, for the rest of his life.

He turned away from the mirror and glanced down vacantly at the party invitation.  He had no real desire to attend the birthday party of some nineteen-year-old neophyte.  However, he did have a hunger for wealth and power.  Tehotu Aciquilla had both.  Although his race and ethnicity should have made him a second-class citizen, he was not.  Reginald couldn't imagine how much money the asshole was worth, but he knew it was a lot.  He remembered the day he had first met Aciquilla.  Reginald had been nosing around in one of his galleries [looking for something to steal] and had struck up a conversation with the man.  Reginald listened as Aciquilla discussed his businesses, his art galleries, and other various dealings around Great Britain and in the states.  It had taken him five seconds to realize that he wanted to get to know this man better.  Reginald began visiting daily, refusing to rob his new friend, but was often asking Aciquilla to take him on as an investor.  Aciquilla was reluctant, of course, but eventually relented, which led to Reginald's becoming semi-wealthy.  

From day one, Reginald knew that Aciquilla was grooming him to become his son-in-law.  He spoken often of his daughter, Laurel, and had shown him pictures of the girl.  She was certainly lovely, and he could only imagine what he could do to her.  Yet, he kept his cool, and listened as his newfound rich friend told him stories here and there about his daughter.  He and his wife were eager to marry off Laurel.  She was almost nineteen and had yet to marry and produce heirs.  Aciquilla needed heirs if his businesses were to go on.  Reginald didn't give one ripe fig about getting married [in fact, the thought was completely distasteful], but the thought of all that money sent him reeling.  Of course, the girl would be good for a few jollies here and there.  If a child came of it, who was he to argue?  If it meant getting millions of pounds, he'd give the old fart thirty heirs if he so desired.  Aciquilla came from the old school thought of whatever the daughter had became the husband's the moment she said 'I do.'  Again, Reginald couldn't argue that point, either.  That simple thought brought on an ache in his groin no woman could ever produce.

Aciquilla had told him about his daughter's birthday party a few days ago and had hand delivered an invitation.  Honestly, Reginald would have rather sat on a hot poker than attended the party, but if his rich friend wanted him to meet his precious, virginal daughter tonight, then so be it.  He could humble himself enough.  Besides, perhaps he could cop a feel or two during the party.  He heard Laurel Aciquilla could dance like an angel.  When the grandfather clock in the corner chimed the hour, he knew it was time to get moving.  He didn't want to make Tehotu Aciquilla wait.  

*  *  *

Laurel Aciquilla paced nervously in front of her mirror nine dozen times.  She hated the way she looked.  Downstairs, she could hear tons of partygoers milling about and having a grand old time.  She didn't doubt for one moment that none of her friends would be in attendance.  Of course, this wasn't exactly a birthday party, either.  She sighed when she heard the soft tap on her bedroom door.  It was her mother again.  _It's time to put on a big fake smile and walk downstairs to face a bunch of people I've never met_.  She opened her door and faced her smiling mother.  Her mother, fashionably dressed with waved hair, held out her hand.  More than irritated, Laurel took her hand and allowed her mother to lead her downstairs as if she were a child.  As she expected, she knew absolutely no one amongst the crowd.  Most of the people were over twenty, a majority over thirty, and the rest hovering between life and death.  Why had her parents mislead her?  Why hadn't they been honest about this party?  They could have said, 'we want to present you, dear,' or 'we're trying to find a husband for you, love.'  However, they hid their true motives behind the guise of a grand birthday party.

One of the first people who saw her was Reginald Portafoy.  Her pictures hadn't done her justice.  Suddenly, the tightening in his groin began without the thought of money.  Jesus, just the thought of what he could to do her.  Vivid, pornographic images began to swim in his mind, and it didn't take a scholar to discern that she was as pure as the driven snow.  Tehotu Aciquilla wouldn't dare have a daughter if she weren't.  That thought made his blood boil even more.  Oh yes.  He would marry her.  He would marry her if only to deflower her before tossing her aside for his regular parade of women.  It was like a new adventure, one he hadn't taken in a very long time.  She was dressed rather elegantly in a straight waist flapper-type dress that looked absolutely hideous on her [she had tossed off the black elbow gloves].  Her wavy/curly hair was exquisite, though, and he could imagine snaking his hands within it and pulling it hard as she devoured him with her full, sensuous lips.  Aciquilla promised him that he would introduce him first to his daughter.  Reginald was the chosen man, and by God, Laurel would take him as her husband, and then he would take her.  He might take her before marriage, especially if he had his way.

Tarita, Tehotu, and Laurel approached Reginald first [just as he had predicted] and a happy smile was on Tehotu's face.  Yet, the girl wasn't smiling.  However, she was close enough for Reginald to discern another irresistible feature about her.  Her hands were fine-boned with long, shapely fingers.  Other pornographic images began to float into his mind, but he cut them off before Tehotu could read them.  "This must be the daughter I've always heard about," Reginald said with a dazzling smile.

"Yes," Tehotu answered, "She is my jewel.  Laurel, this is my best friend and most prized business partner, Reginald Portafoy."  

There was a hidden innuendo in his words that Laurel didn't care for.  _Laurel, this is my best friend and most prized business partner, your future husband, Reginald.  _She nodded briefly.  "Very nice to meet you, Mr. Portafoy."  _Actually, I'd rather meet a slug.  You know what?  You look like a slug.  May I go now?_  She held out her hand like the lady her mother taught her to be so he could place a kiss upon it.

Reginald stared down at her hand and wished it were wrapped snugly around him.  Taking her fingers gently into his, he raised her hands up to her lips and kissed it briefly.  She dropped her hand immediately, and for a moment, he thought he saw a flash of disgust in her eyes.  "Tehotu, you have a very lovely daughter.  Would you mind if I asked her to dance?"

Tehotu shook his head.  "Absolutely not."

_I suppose I do not get a say in this deal_, Laurel thought.  _I don't want to dance with him.  I don't like the way his eyes rake up and down my body.  Please, Father, don't make me dance with this man._  Sighing deeply, Laurel held out her hand again and allowed Reginald to take it.  She felt as if she were clasping hands with some foul smelling predator.  She followed as he led her to the farthest point in the room where few people could see them, including her parents.  It was a very sharp move on his part, but she was terrified.  Surely this man would not harm her in a room with so many people milling about.  Laurel prayed for a fast song, but it didn't happen.  She went into this stranger's arms and allowed him to guide her around the small space of room in which he had led her.  She didn't want to stand so close to him, but he insisted that she plaster her body right up against his.  He was gazing down at her hungrily, like the true cad that he was.  Although an innocent, Laurel wasn't stupid.  She knew what he had on his mind, and she hated him.  She hated this man and she hadn't known him any longer than a few minutes.  _Finally, I have you in my arms, and you bet I'm going to touch you as much as I can, right outside your father's sight_.  He whirled her around a few times, and she was certain that he was going to leave her alone.  However, he didn't.  During one swing around, his hand traveled from the small of her back directly onto her buttocks.  _They feel as luscious as I thought they'd be.  I can't wait to touch them without the benefit of this dress.  Perhaps even tonight?  If he could get her alone…_

****

Shocked, Laurel didn't know how to react.  The one thing she did do was reach behind her and removed his hand.  "Don't touch me like that again," she whispered harshly.  She didn't want anyone near to hear the exchange.  If she told her father, he would not believe her.  He trusted this man more than he trusted his brother.

"I thought you would like it," he said innocently, his eyes sparkling malevolently.  

"I don't.  You must stop, or I'll tell my father," she said as she held up her chin defiantly.

"Go ahead," Reginald said with a smile, "Do you think he'll believe you?"  Unaffected by her ire, he whirled her around again.  "You know what your father wants, don't you?  He threw this party to find a proper husband for you.  He wants me to be his son-in-law, the man to give him heirs.  Of course, the marriage proposal won't come for a few weeks, or perhaps even a few months, but Tehotu wants our courtship to begin immediately.  You are to be mine, Laurel.  It's a simple fact, one of which you must accept."

She stared up at him with hatred written all over her.  Her eyes had changed from their usual blue-green to full on raging green.  "No.  I will not accept that.  I refuse to be another piece of your property.  I don't know you and what little I do know, I don't like."

"You will grow to like me, want me, and beg for me.  I can guarantee that," he said with a smile.

The dance ended and Laurel felt certain that no one had witnessed the exchange.  However, she was wrong.  Her mother had seen it and was greatly disturbed by what she had seen.  Her husband respected Reginald and wouldn't listen to her, to a woman.  Tomorrow, she and her husband would have to talk about this man.  She held her tongue as her daughter approached.  Laurel, forever a trooper, put on a false smile as she drew closer to her mother.  She breathed a sigh of relief when her mother didn't ask how she enjoyed the dance.  She would have had to be honest.  

Throughout the rest of the party, Laurel stayed mostly to herself.  Tehotu ensured that no other men approached his daughter, and if any did, he wouldn't allow them to linger for long.  After the last guest left, Laurel excused herself and immediately fled upstairs.  She tossed her body onto the bed and cried until she fell asleep.  Meanwhile, her father stayed downstairs speaking excitedly to her mother about how well Reginald and Laurel had gotten on.  It had only been one night and he was already planning his daughter's wedding.

*  *  *

The next morning after securing a promise to his wife that they would talk about their daughter and Reginald, Tehotu found his way to one of the museums he co-owned.  A group of Arab men were requesting the return of some specific artifacts.  He didn't quite understand, but Reginald had said the men were adamant.  He met Reginald at the museum and was immediately taken aback by the appearance of a tall, imposing man who was waiting patiently.  He was decked in what seemed like a dozen robes.  His head was uncovered and he had very long, jet-black hair that fell in waves to his shoulders.  His angular face was framed by a neat beard that hugged his chin and jaw line to meet an equally neat mustache.  He had a set of bizarre tattoos scattered about his cheeks and forehead.  There were others on his hands.  It was unnerving.  It was nearly impossible to judge the age of this man.  His style of dress and demeanor made him appear as large as a giant.  He appeared completely out of place, but also very comfortable at the same time.

"Tehotu, this is the individual whom I spoke to you about," Reginald began.

"Mister…," Tehotu began.

The imposing figure shook his head.  "I am Ardeth Bay.  I have been informed that someone gave you a stolen item very sacred to my people.  It is the Amulet of Horus.  I would like it back so that I may take it to its rightful home."

Neither Reginald nor Tehotu doubted the man would fight them for it if they refused.  Not only that, but they also knew the exact amulet this man was speaking of.  "I'll get your amulet, Mr. Bay," Tehotu said.

Reginald had honestly wanted to argue.  The amulet was a priceless artifact that he intended to steal and sell on the black market.  If he hadn't been so dog shit scared of this imposing man, he would have argued to the death.

Tehotu brought the amulet a few moments later.  It was wrapped in velvet and he placed it delicately in a wooden box.  "I apologize something so dear to you was stolen."

"Please inform your acquisitions manager to stay out of Egypt," the stranger said, momentarily focusing his eyes on Reginald, as if he suspected the man of perpetrating the crime.  "Thank you."

This would not be the last time these men saw Ardeth Bay. 

**____________________**

**To be continued…**     


	2. The Hidden Truth

THE HIDDEN TRUTH

Laurel came awake slowly, somehow almost luxuriating in the gloom.  Before she had gone to bed, she pulled down the heavy drapes and it was nearly pitch black in her room.  It mattered little.  It set the general tone of her mood.  Laurel rose from her bed and pulled open the drapes.  She realized that if she didn't, her mother would barge in and demand that she get up.  A blinding ray of sunlight immediately pierced her eyes.  She backed away from it, creating a shield with her hand, and then stepped back to her bed.  Laurel didn't feel like getting dressed, but her father insisted on having formal meals three times a day.  The family had to 'dress' for everything.  It was a pain, especially in the morning, and an even bigger pain when the boys weren't away at school like now.  She still had some time before breakfast and her eyes fell on the small diary she had been given as a child.  She reached for it and opened it to a new page.  Normally reserved for her birthday, she had the greatest urge to write in it, to record what had happened to her two nights ago.  She carried the diary over to her desk and splayed it open.  Grabbing a fountain pen, she began to write.  _That night was the worst night of my life.  What was to be my nineteenth birthday party turned out to be a sea of suitors.  I wasn't interested in any of them, but my father wants me attached to a man he called Reginald Portafoy.  The first time I saw him, I knew something wasn't right about him.  Father threw us together and insisted we dance.  Mr. Portafoy touched me and I didn't like it.  I so wanted to speak to my father about it, but I don't think he would believe me.  He holds the man in such high regard.  I do not wish to be his wife.  I'd rather die instead.  _Laurel closed the diary and suddenly had the urge to hide it.  She had never felt such a way before.  No one was interested in her inner thoughts.  Despite that, she slipped it into a small drawer at the bottom of her desk.

When her task was accomplished, she glanced at the clock and realized that she needed to dress or she would be late for breakfast [something else her father frowned upon].  Fifteen minutes later, Laurel descended the stairs and could immediately hear the voices of her other family members.  Her brothers were arguing as usual, and as usual, her mother was screaming at them as they were being served their piping hot food and fruit.  Tarita and Tehotu looked up at the same time.  Both noticed the look on Laurel's face.  Tarita knew exactly what was going on in her daughter's mind; her father _thought_ he knew.  Quietly, Laurel sat down at her accustomed place and stared down at her food.  She had no appetite.  She knew she had been acting like a spoiled brat for the past couple of days, but she couldn't help it.  What she wanted in life wasn't what her father wanted for her.  Of course, she couldn't exclude her mother in the deal, because she hadn't spoken one word in Laurel's defense.  As the other family members attacked their meal with gusto, Laurel simply pushed hers around the plate with her utensils.  

"Laurel, I haven't seen much of you in two days.  You never told me if you enjoyed your party," Tehotu said suddenly.

She looked up at her father.  In her nineteen years, she had never lied to the man.  Today would mark the first of many lies to come.  "Of course, Father, it was very nice.  Thank you both for giving me such a wonderful party."  _If you want the truth, Father, I hated every second of it, but what can I say or do?  You won't listen to me anyway._  Before either parent could comment about her lack of eating, she picked up her glass of freshly squeezed juice and sipped it tentatively.  

"I'm glad to hear that," Tehotu began, "Reginald asked if he could call on you tonight and I gave him permission.  He will be here this evening."

Suddenly, the thought of eating had become even more sickening.  _He has basically given that cretin permission to manhandle you all evening.  You realize that, don't you?_  Laurel said nothing.  It wouldn't matter if she did.  As the family finished their breakfast, Laurel continued to pick at hers.  She didn't see it, but every now and then, Tarita would gaze over at her, hoping that she would look up.  Perhaps later, she would speak to her daughter one-on-one.  She didn't like Reginald Portafoy either.  When her father finished his breakfast, he didn't hesitate to leave the table.  He was forever in a hurry to get out and away.  He didn't care.  He had a life outside this stupid house.  Laurel pushed away from the table and trudged upstairs.  She could already hear her brothers arguing over something.  The thought of running away entered her mind, but it was a stupid thought.  She was of age, what would she be running from?  Nineteen-year-old women didn't have to run away.  The thought was absurd.  However, other girls her age didn't live in the same type of family.

Laurel was a very sheltered girl, she knew little, if anything, about the ways of the world.  She took to her bed, completely unaware of this fact, and grumbled and fussed under her breath.  Tonight, she was being sent out with an octopus.  Her father valued purity and chastity in a woman.  With a man like Reginald Portafoy, those qualities might last five minutes.  How could she get out of it?  Her monthly?  She shook her head.  No.  That wouldn't work.  Father didn't care about such matters.  Headache?  Stomachache?  _There is no escape, Laurel.  Face it_.  Sighing, she swung her legs over the side of the bed.  She couldn't lie here all day.  Laurel glanced at her door when she heard a knock.  She had no energy to walk that way, but before she could call out, the door came open.  Mother.  Laurel said nothing as her mother approached and sat beside her.  Immediately, Laurel knew what was coming.

Tarita took Laurel's hand in hers and smiled at her.  "My little Sesha has grown up," she said with a little sigh [_Please, Mother, I don't want to hear this_].  "It's obvious in your eyes that you do not like the idea of becoming Mrs. Reginald Portafoy.  This family has very strict roles for men and women.  The women, of course, are expected to marry and have children.  It's simply your turn now.  When the boys become men, they will take his business, find wives, and have children of their own."  Laurel was about to protest, to speak out, but her mother squeezed her hand.  "My darling daughter, I do not like Reginald Portafoy.  I do not think he is the right one for you."

"Then _why_, Mother," she cried, "Why must I?"

"I have given you the only answer I can.  I don't know what else to say."  Without further word, she stood and left the room.

Laurel couldn't believe that her mother had just given her the 'it's your lot in life' speech.  She had heard this many times from some of her school friends.  They had received similar speeches.  It wasn't fair or just or right.  She felt childish, but there was nothing she could do.  Throwing a fit wouldn't help.  She dug her diary from its hiding place and turned to a blank page.  _Here I am again.  Another place.  Another time.  Same dilemma.  My father wants Reginald Portafoy to court me.  I'm not very excited, of course, because he had his hands all over me during a dance.  What will he do with me alone?  He makes me sick.  So, I hope that I return tonight to report a fairly boring, sedate evening.  I think that is naïve of me to say the least.  _She closed the diary and squirreled it back into her hiding place.  It was time to think about her evening.  If Reginald Portafoy intended to court her, she would give him something to remember.

That evening, Reginald Portafoy arrived promptly at his designated time.  He followed Tehotu into his study and the two men drank brandy and discussed the dark stranger who came in and demanded the odd amulet.  They stayed in the study for a few minutes before entering the living room.  The bottom of the staircase could be seen from the living room sofa, so Tehotu stationed Reginald there.  Tehotu began tapping his foot impatiently.  He had no idea what was keeping his daughter.  He decided to give her five more minutes and then he would retrieve her.  It was completely impolite of her to make Reginald wait.  Of course, Reginald didn't mind the wait.  He remembered how lovely Laurel was, how her buttocks felt beneath his hands.  He would do anything necessary to keep in the good graces of Tehotu Aciquilla.  Reginald looked up the moment he heard a clacking noise coming from the direction of the stairs.  _Finally, the morsel arrives_.  At her birthday party, her dress had been the only hideous thing about her.  However, tonight, he had trouble finding anything _appealing_.  She wore some type of dress that was shapeless and dark.  The hair he had longed to touch appeared to be braided and pinned behind her head.  There was no rouge on her cheeks or color to her beautiful lips.  There was nothing.  She looked like a school marm twice her age.  Beside him, Tehotu was shocked as well.  He had never seen Laurel this way.  What was she thinking?  What was she doing?  _If you ruin this for us, Laurel, so help me…_

When Laurel approached, Reginald took her hand and planted a kiss upon it.  Even her lovely hands had little appeal.  They felt harsh and dry to the touch, as if she had dusted them with talc.  "You look lovely," he lied.  "I have an evening planned for us that I hope you will like."

Laurel immediately noticed a complete lack of lechery about the man tonight.  Of course, her father stood in very close proximity.  From the periphery of her vision, she could see the shocked look on his face.  When she came home tonight, he would likely scream at her.  It didn't matter.  If Reginald wanted a demure baby maker, she would ensure that he received one.  "I'm sure I'll enjoy it.  Shall we go?"

Reginald nodded her way and took her hand.  Her father followed them out until they were outside.  When Laurel saw the car Reginald had secured, she wanted to gasp aloud.  It was what she thought of as a wedding car.  However, her father called them limousines.  She had seen them before, of course, but her parents weren't fond of using them.  The driver held the door open for her and she climbed inside.  Reginald climbed in after her, and before she knew it, they were on their way.  She was amused to note that her escort for the evening hadn't spoken more than a dozen words to her.  _Perhaps now, he will change his mind_.  The rest of the night was a blur.  She barely remembered dinner, didn't remember the show they had attended afterwards.  All she was aware of was his obvious disappointment in her appearance.  If she had dressed anything like she had at her party, she didn't doubt that he would have attacked her by now.  She had never felt safer in her life.  However, it was a false sense of well-being.

Once they were in the car, Reginald immediately attached himself to the far side of the car.  After a moment, he focused his eyes on her and smiled.  "Laurel, don't you think I know what you've done tonight?"  Confused, she focused her eyes on his face.  His smile grew wider.  She looked like an animal caught in a trap.  "It doesn't matter one iota to me, Ms. Aciquilla."

Before she knew which end was up, he was across the seat and on her.  He crushed his mouth down onto hers and she pushed futilely at his chest, but he wasn't one to give up very easily.  She felt his probing tongue, and to her, it felt like a warm piece of meat.  It was repulsive and she didn't want it inside her mouth.  Yet, he managed to force her lips apart.  Then and there, she almost vomited.  He tasted like recycled brandy and salmon.  She beat at him again and he finally released her.  She thought he might back away when the kiss was broken, but he didn't.  She had shrunk against the door in fear and wasn't sure what he had in mind next.  After a few moments, she felt his hand drift onto the top of her thigh.  It made a slow progression up and up until it was completely under her skirt.  At that crucial moment, she balled her hand into a fist and brought it down hard onto his.  It hurt her, but she didn't care.  His hand immediately slipped out and he backed away.  He held his hurt hand, but continued to smile at her.  _This is not over, Ms. Aciquilla.  This is only the beginning_.

When the car stopped in front of the house, she didn't wait for Reginald to escort her to the door.  She couldn't wait to get away from him.  Her saving grace tonight was that the front door was open.  However, the human octopus had no desire to follow her to the door.  She hoped that no one would be up and about.  However, the first person she saw was her father.  Tarita had tried to talk Tehotu out of waiting up for Laurel, but he wouldn't listen.  Laurel immediately noticed the look on her father's face.  He was very, very upset with her.  She expected this to happen.  Although she knew a war was about to begin, she tried to move past her father and continue on upstairs.

"Do not disrespect me like that again," Tehotu said severely.  "Reginald is a dear, dear friend and a trusted business associate.  He will one day run my company until the boys are old enough to take over.  He will be your husband and you are to respect him as such, do you understand?  What you did…how you look isn't your true self.  Both of us know this."

Angry, Laurel wanted to tell her father what Reginald had done to her, but she bit the words back.  He would never believe her.  "Father, I do not want to marry this man.  I wish you would respect my wishes."

The next few moments became a blur, just like her night with Reginald.  She thought she saw her father's hand coming up, thought she felt it connect with her cheek, and thought she felt intense pain where he had hit her.  Surely she had dreamed this?  Her father had never slapped her before.  Shocked, she placed her hand upon her hurt cheek and stared at her father.  At that point, her mother came into the room to find out what was going on.  When Tarita saw Laurel's cheek, she immediately told her daughter to go to her room [as much as she had done when Laurel was a child].  She was completely too stunned to disobey.  

Up in her room, she heard her mother and father arguing.  Normally when this happened, she closed the door and shut them out, but not tonight.  Later, she would wonder why she had decided to listen in on her parents.  It was as if she had some type of precognitive powers.  At first, their argument focused on the slap.  They went on and on about that for several minutes.  She buried her face in her hands and moaned.  Why hadn't she just dressed up?  Why hadn't she acted like her old self?  It was her fault her parents were at each other's throats.  She began to pay attention to their words when she heard her mother harshly whisper 'keep your voice down.'

"_I will not_," Tehotu roared.  "This is _my_ house and I can damn well scream if I wish.  She is a _woman_, Tarita.  Do you _understand_?  She is nothing to my business or me.  You want to keep her here forever, but she cannot stay in my house.  You only want her to linger because she reminds you of _him_.  I will _not_ have it, Tarita.  She will marry and marry whomever I wish."

Laurel's brow furrowed.  What had her father meant?  Who was this 'him?'  After her father's screaming fit had died down, Laurel heard the thumping of feet.  It was her mother.  When she saw Laurel's door wide open, her face paled.  Had she heard anything?  Dear God.  What had Tehotu done now?  As much as her daughter, Tarita wanted to slip past the room and pretend that absolutely nothing had happened.  

"Mother?"

Tarita stopped in her tracks.  She had never heard her daughter's voice sound so meek in her life.  "Sesha, I think we should all go to bed and start out fresh in the morning.  Your father will calm down."

"No," she said.  "What did he mean?  I remind you of who?"

She had never thought she would be having this conversation with her daughter.  It wasn't a new story.  Various women had told it at various times across the world.  "Tehotu is not your father.  You were very young when I met him, but he consented to marry me anyway.  I met _your_ father twenty years ago in Egypt.  He was an American with Arabic ties.  His name was Bartholomew and he was a professor studying the culture during a sabbatical.  My parents were street vendors and they sold whatever fruits and vegetables were in season.  Of course, I worked the stand as well and that's how I met him.  Like you, he was tall and had long curly hair.  You have his eyes.  You have almost everything.  What else can I say?  We fell in love and you were a result of that.  He never found out about you because we moved to England.  Tehotu was a family friend and when you were born, he consented to marry me.  I recently read an article about Bartholomew and he retired in Egypt."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this," she asked quietly.  "Why did you wait until _now_?  Father [_not Father_] wants to get rid of me because of this?  Why didn't you tell him about me?"

"He was married and had a family."  She tried reaching for her child, "Laurel?"

She backed away from her mother.  "No.  I wish to be alone."

Sighing sadly, Tarita stood and left the room, closing the door behind her.  Bringing herself up to her feet, Laurel had every intention of stripping down and crawling under the covers, staying there until the world ended.  Laurel Sesha Aciquilla was at an age when most girls are considered adult women.  Yet, she was ignorant to the ways of the world.  Again, the poor girl was naïve, naïve, but with the best intentions floating through her mind.  If her father [_not her father_] didn't want her to stay here, she could simply remove herself.  What was it her mother said?  Her father [in her mind, she had already romanticized the man…she whispered 'Bartholomew' under her breath] had retired in Egypt.  She could book passage to Egypt, could she not?  For years, Tehotu [she would never think of him as 'Father' again] had been doling out an allowance, and she had squirreled half of it away as much as she had hidden her diary in the same fashion.  She turned and went to her closet.  Digging around, she found the old burlap bag her mother had given her years ago.  Tarita's voice drifted into her mind:  _This belonged to a dear, dear friend of mine, love, and I thought I would give it to you.  I know it's an ugly old thing, but it has its uses_.  Was this bag something her father had once owned?  Without a thought, she began grabbing any article of clothing her hand fell on.  Just before she was finished, she dug her diary out of its hiding place and threw it in.  Some of her girlfriends had married and become mothers.  Others had been allowed to see the world.  She wouldn't see the whole world, but at least she could see a corner of it, and perhaps, just perhaps, she could find her father while she was at it.  Laurel didn't care what fate awaited her.  Anything was better than the thought of marrying Reginald Portafoy.  She screwed up her face in disgust.  Even his name turned her off.  Egypt.  She would go to Egypt.  Once there, she would lose herself forever.

**____________________**

**To be continued…**                          __


	3. Floating

FLOATING

For the first time since marrying Tehotu, Tarita had slept in the guest bedroom.  She had fought with her husband more than once, but not to the extreme as last night.  However, he had struck her daughter.  He had never struck any of the children.  It wasn't something that they did.  Downstairs, she could hear the early morning activity of the servants as they prepared breakfast.  From down the hall, she listened to her sons, scuffling already.  She sat up and grabbed her robe from the foot of the bed.  Her heart felt heavy and her head hung low.  Tarita didn't know if she could face her daughter today, not after her confession.  Wearily, she made her way to the door and walked into the hallway.  Her bedroom was only a few doors down from the guest room.  From inside it, she could hear her husband snoring loudly.  He had yet to rise.  _Of course he's still asleep.  He relies on you to get him out of bed.  _Well, today, he would have to rely on himself.  She would not enter the room until he left it.  When she approached Laurel's door, she hesitated before knocking.  Would her daughter allow her into the room?  Tarita realized that she should have told her about Bart years ago.  She often wondered if Laurel ever questioned her parentage.  After all, she was so unlike anyone in the immediate family.  She was more like her father, her beloved Bart.  Tarita couldn't deny that she still loved him, still longed for his touch.  No one knew, but she kept a small photo of Bart in her own hiding place.  Every now and then, she took it out and looked at it, noticing how much Laurel grew to look like her father every day.  More and more of him was coming out of her.  Perhaps her daughter would eventually forgive her.  If she did, Tarita intended to show her the picture to give her an idea where she came from.  Sighing deeply, she pecked on the door.  She heard nothing.  _Please, Laurel, forgive me.  You are all I have left of him_.  She turned the doorknob and pushed the door open slowly.  The bed was empty.  Cautiously, she stepped inside the room.  The bed actually looked as if it hadn't been slept in at all.  At first, Tarita didn't notice the note sitting discreetly atop Laurel's chest.  She would have missed it altogether if she hadn't bumped her shin and whirled around to sit down.  The moment her eyes fell on the paper, she forgot all about her hurt shin.  When she read the note, she began to scream for her husband.  

*  *  *

Before Tarita and Tehotu knew Laurel was missing, she had already booked passage to Egypt.  The vessel, _El Naufragio_, was a small steamer that held no more than fifty passengers [if that].  It wouldn't mark the first time she had ever been on a steamboat, but it was the first time she had ever gone anywhere completely alone.  As she adjusted the bag on her shoulder, she noticed the curious looks of other women boarding.  She supposed they didn't like her style of dress.  They were wearing dresses and ridiculous looking feather boas or fur collars.  She had donned slacks that were long about the waist and then added a man's button down shirt.  She had braided her hair to keep it out of her face.  Laurel was certain that she didn't look very much like a young lady, but she didn't care.  She had three or four identical suits stuffed down into the bag.  She couldn't traipse around Egypt wearing dresses and heels.  Laurel sensibly chose a steerage pass and she took to the top of the deck.  It made more sense for her to stay up here.  She had the tendency for seasickness and didn't want to get caught in a small, stifling cabin if the urge were to strike her.  Laurel held on to the railing tightly as the boat began to chug along, drawing away from the dock.  She didn't know if she should feel scared or excited.  However, both emotions were running rampantly through her.  She felt she might also be making the greatest mistake of her life.  However, it was too late to turn back now.  She would not return home unless forced.

*  *  *

Another steamer had set sail that day, not far ahead of Laurel's.  It was more or less a private steamer, if such thing existed.  Whatever the case, it contained only four or five passengers, all men, all with peculiar markings visible on their faces and hands.  All wore flowing robes of varying colors.  One of the men stood out above them all.  Perhaps it was because his markings were slightly different, or that he sat separated from the rest of the men, or that he was simply alone by choice and wanted to brood.  He was young, no more than twenty-five, and handsome.  This pensive young man stood well over six feet fall, the body beneath the robes was well muscled and taut.  The layers of cloth hid many battle scars he had received since the tender age of fourteen.  It also hid various other markings on his shoulders and one in the center of his back.  It was his protector, Horus.  His angular face was strong and chiseled, adorned with very high cheekbones that were as sharp as his scimitar.  A beard delicately framed his face, tracing along his jaw line, and crawled up his chin, making an almost chunky 'W' shape.  It ended directly under a sensuous bottom lip and joined with a mustache over his equally appealing upper lip.  His nose was arrow straight and smooth.  Unlike the others, his wavy hair was long and fell to his shoulders.  It was jet black, at times giving off a blue hue, but it tended toward red if he kept his head uncovered for long under the sun.  His eyes, however, set him apart above all else.  They were dark brown and revealed so many emotions that the young man rarely had to speak.  What he wanted, what he needed to get done could easily come from one simple glance.  Of course, his eyes could be hard and cold, scaring the life out of many an enemy.  

He was part of a supposed mythical band of warriors known as the Medjai.  Many centuries ago, the Medjai were the sacred protectors of the great Pharaohs of Egypt.  In modern times, their job was much more complicated.  They were to protect their people from ancient curses and the creature that had once been known as Imhotep.  A year ago, the creature had challenged him and his men.  He had lost over twenty men in that battle, and their sons were waiting in line to take their fathers' place.  For now, the curse had not come to pass and the tribe was set to secure the fringes of the Lost City.  There were twelve tribes in Egypt and each was sworn to protect their people at all costs.  Each was sworn to duty and came when called.  At his young age, he was Chieftain of his tribe, destined to grow to greatness, and become leader of all twelve, but that was some years in the future.  Now, he led a modest band of men, still large in size, but nothing compared to the entire group.  The other men who had accompanied him on the trip were those immediately under him.  He had left his second in command to lead in his absence.  The young man was known to all as Ardeth Bay.  He was the quiet stranger who had paid a brief visit to Tehotu Aciquilla and Reginald Portafoy, asking for the return of the amulet he now held in his hand.  

He didn't figure he would ever make contact with the two men again.  They had taken something they shouldn't have and he had simply asked for it to be returned.  As Ardeth gazed down at the heavy amulet, he thought back to his encounter with the men at the museum.  He found himself grateful that they had cooperated with him.  The younger of the two men was one with whom Ardeth was familiar.  He had seen him before in the streets of Cairo.  He couldn't remember the context of their meetings, but knew the man was not a stranger to Egypt.  Ardeth was also fairly certain that he had been the one who stole the amulet.  He hadn't made any open accusations.  It wasn't his way, it wasn't the way of his people, but he had no trouble discerning the face of a thief from one not.  It mattered little.  He had the treasure back in his possession and it would be returned to its rightful place.  His mind drifted then, drifted a thousand miles away.  The only thing that brought him around was the distant rumble of thunder and the distinct slice of lightning cutting across the predawn sky.  A storm was coming, a bad one, and from the looks of it, they would be well out of the way of its path.

*  *  *

Luckily, Laurel's seasickness hadn't attacked her as aggressively as she thought it would.  She remained on the deck until she was told to go below.  She was about to ask why until she heard mumbled talk about a storm brewing just east of them.  Tehotu was superstitious and he had taught all his children that storms that came from the east were always the worst.  Laurel batted the thought aside.  Why should something as innocent as a storm cause so much panic?  Despite her annoyance, Laurel didn't argue.  She went to the stuffy little cabin and shoved her body inside.  She had no cabin-mate and was profoundly grateful.  It was hard getting one person inside, she couldn't imagine how two fit.  She opened her bag and took out her diary.  She hadn't written in it all day.  Perhaps if she wrote a little, it would keep her mind occupied, and she wouldn't feel so bored.  Laurel was completely immersed in her diary and didn't hear anything around her.  What woke her up was a harsh pounding noise that seemed to be just outside her cabin.  She simply could not take it any longer.  It was then that she heard the nervous chatter of other passengers outside the tiny door.  Some instinct, some intuition told her to grab her bag and leave the shelter below deck.  Listening to her inner voice, she did exactly that.  The closer she drew to the top, the louder the noises became.  The storm she had tried to blow off had suddenly become slightly more serious than a brief squall.  Hell had decided to visit the steamer.  Just before Laurel reached the top, the floor tilted beneath her.  Startled, she looked down and noticed that it was up at a slant.  _What is this_ would become her last thought for a few hours.

*  *  *

The rain had just begun pelting the vessel carrying Ardeth and his men.  Off into the eastern horizon, the sky was ablaze with lightning.  He felt pity for any soul on that choppy water during such a terrific storm.  They weren't far from land, but had gone just far enough to escape the brunt of the squall.  Although he wasn't happy about it, he went below deck with the other men.  The day would grow steamy and the rain was a comforting shower.  Before he went to his cabin, Ardeth approached the young Egyptian captain.  He stood back and gazed at the horizon with a frown on his face.  His first mate was piloting the small steamer.  His attention quickly shifted from the storm toward the east and down to the telegraph machine.  Someone was tapping out a SOS.  Surprised, Ardeth stood back and let the men work.  Surely no one else was caught in this?  

The captain swooped over for the message after his second mate had translated the tapping into actual words.  He gazed at it and muttered a curse under his breath.  "Those fools.  Why didn't they turn around?"

"Is someone caught in the storm," Ardeth asked from behind them.

The men hadn't known the Medjai leader was in the room.  "Yes, a vessel east of us, about three hours behind."

"Turn.  We can help, can't we?"

*  *  *

Laurel's eyes opened and she was surrounded by water.  There was no longer a steam ship, a cabin, or a deck.  She was anchored to a floating piece of wood that had come loose from the boat.  She had no idea when she grabbed it or how she had lucked out enough to wind up there.  She could make out only five other people, most of whom were as exhausted as she.  The steamer was gone, likely at the bottom of the sea by now.  She couldn't remember much after the floor began to slant beneath her feet.  However, she had been one of six that had been in the right place at the right time.  She tried not to think about it, but she knew that if they didn't get help, none of them would survive.  She closed her eyes again and listened to the rumble of thunder as the storm passed and moved out to assault some other unfortunate souls.

Later, Laurel heard the sound of muted voices and the faraway chug of another steamer.  She was dreaming, she had no doubt about that.  Yet, it was a nice dream.  The small group of survivors in which she was included was being rescued.  She had no idea who they were, because she couldn't yet open her eyes.  In fact, she didn't _want _to open her eyes.  It felt nicer keeping them closed.  Only when a large hand took hold of her forearm did she finally look up.  She focused her eyes on the face of a dark skinned man with weird looking marks on his face.  As soon as he saw her face, she heard him utter a word in a language she didn't understand:  _ustâd_ [professor].  She noticed a confused look on his face, but he quickly shook it off.  He began to pull her up and out of the water, and she tried to help him, but it was just no use.  She was dreaming.  That was it exactly.  Of course, there was an even bigger chance that she was dead.  Funny.  She had never thought the Angel of Death would have such beautiful eyes.

*  *  *

Once surrounded by the swirling iciness of seawater, Laurel was now embraced by bright light and heat.  Heat?  She must have gone to Hell.  Yet, wasn't Hell supposed to be a dark, dreary place?  _Wake up, Laurel, you're dreaming_.  Slowly, carefully, she opened her eyes, afraid that she would see Satan looming over her.  Instead, she saw that her body was laid out on an uncomfortable cot.  The only walls around her were those belonging to tent flaps.  What was this?  She saw the other survivors near her.  After a moment, it all began to come back.  They had been rescued and brought to land.  Where?  This certainly wasn't London.  Had she made it to Egypt?  She sat up and glanced around, trying to get her bearings.  Her bag had somehow been salvaged and it sat beside her.  She touched the harsh fabric and found it slightly damp.  She waited a moment before leaning down.  When she was certain she wouldn't fall down on her face, she opened the bag and found that her diary was still on top, dry as a bone.  Hadn't she done everything she could to keep the bag out of the water?  If she hadn't died last night, then who was the man?  She set out a list of priorities.  First, of course, was to find out if she was in Egypt.  Once she had that task accomplished, she wanted to find the man who helped her so she could thank him.

She didn't try to stand, because she didn't know how steady her footing was.  Dazedly, she sat on the cot and tried to put her jagged pieces of memory back together.  She heard two men speaking nearby, but she couldn't see anyone.  Again, the language was alien to her ears.  Laurel waited, because the voices seemed to drift closer and closer to her cot.  They belonged to two men, one of whom was obviously a doctor.  The other was vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't place him.  _Oh.  Wait.  He was the man who pulled you out of the water_.  For a moment, she couldn't think straight.  Her eyes were focused on the deadly looking sword belted against him.  She had never seen anyone like him before.  _This scary looking man saved me?_  

Ardeth noticed that only one of the six survivors was conscious.  She was the one so very similar to the _ustâd_.  He noticed that she was gazing at him curiously, but at the same time, she appeared to be frightened of him as well.  Inwardly, he smiled.  It didn't help that he had entered the tent with the scimitar visible to all.  Since she was the only one alert enough to speak, he would approach, give his well wishes, and be on his way.  Laurel watched as the stranger began to walk toward her with the doctor following closely behind.  As he drew nearer, she realized that he reminded her a little of the description her mother had given her of her father.  Perhaps he knew her father?  It was something she wanted to ask, but again, his appearance and stance weren't welcoming.  Would he take the sword and cut her to ribbons?  _Don't be an idiot.  Why would he save you from drowning only to slice you up?  You're a silly child, Laurel.  _Although there wasn't much difference in height between them, he seemed to tower over her.  She had never felt so much like a child until that moment.

As he looked at the young woman, he was again struck by how much she looked like the _ustâd_.  He knew she couldn't be one of his children, because he had all boys, who were now men.  "Are you American?"

His voice was low, but fluid.  She shook her head.  "No.  English," she said.  _He looks like the description Mother gave, or at least a little like the description.  Maybe he can tell me how to find my father_.  

English.  He immediately thought of Evelyn and Jonathan Carnahan.  Her accent was the same, but her voice was a little softer than Evelyn's.  "I see that everyone is all right now."

She nodded vacantly.  She was ever so tempted to ask about her father, but he wasn't receptive at all.  In fact, he was fairly cold; his expression hadn't changed one iota.  If he hadn't spoken the words, she wouldn't have thought for one moment that he cared.  "I think so," she said, feeling as if his eyes would melt her.  "Thank you for what you did."

He nodded, acknowledging her gratitude.  "Thanking us is not necessary."  Without another word, he turned and left.

Laurel glanced at the doctor.  "Who…what is he," she asked.  She wasn't certain that the doctor could speak English.

"I'm not certain," the doctor answered.  "I would assume a Nomad.  I've seen him and others like him moving around frequently, but they do not come to Cairo often."

Laurel said nothing.  As soon as the doctor had left her, she collected her things and slipped away from the comfort and safety of the tent.  The street was abuzz with activity.  She had never seen a street so crowded.  Something about the man had struck her, and she was certain he could lead her to her father.  Her next mission was finding a horse or something so that she could follow.  With such a unique look about them, she didn't think it would take long to find them.

Thirty minutes later, on a fleabag camel purchased from a suspicious looking man, Laurel was on her way.  Her animal was stubborn and obviously didn't like her.  Not only that, she was also ridiculously high off the ground and afraid to move around too much but she was determined and would accept anything to reach her goal.  As she suspected, it didn't take long to find the robed strangers.  She wanted to remain at a distance from them, but close enough to follow.  It didn't strike her to think about what she was doing, the huge changes in the environment, or the dangers.  She was a naïve little girl on a mission with no beginning or ending.

**____________________**

**To be continued…**


	4. Search Party

SEARCH PARTY

Reginald and Tehotu were sitting together in Tehotu's study.  From somewhere upstairs, both men heard the uncontrollable sobs of Tarita mingled with the ever-present rough and tumble racket made by the Aciquilla boys.  Tehotu had yelled out at the boys several times today, but nothing he said ever seemed to work.  If he had his way, he would beat them senseless.  The children were spoiled.  He thoroughly believed that beating a child was the only way to make him or her a good person.  He wasn't necessarily upset that Laurel had left.  After all, his intention had been to marry her off as soon as possible and get her out of his house.  What had him quite angry was the fact that she had ditched Reginald.  His friend and business partner seemed honestly taken with the girl.  It broke Tehotu's heart to see the look of despondence on his face.  When they found Laurel, she would marry Reginald immediately with no questions asked or protests voiced.  He would accept no arguments from her mother, either.  Tehotu Aciquilla ruled his house and his word was law.  Laurel was stubborn, a trait she had apparently inherited from her true father.  He was taken with the girl, had treated her just as well as his boys, but he never truly loved her as a father should.  Tarita was much too enamored [even to this day] with Laurel's father.  It had taken him years to realize this, but as each year passed, Laurel took on more and more characteristics of her professor father.  It brought out even more of Tarita's hidden love.  He hadn't asked many questions about the man, because Tarita wouldn't give over the information.  However, he knew she kept a picture hidden somewhere, and if he ever found it, he would shred it into a billion bits.  The two men had gone to the study to discuss how they could go about finding Laurel.  They had gathered under the pretense of aiding Tarita and making it all better for her, but both men wanted her back for completely selfish reasons.

After a heated argument with Tarita, Tehotu had figured that Laurel might have booked passage to Egypt.  Screaming in tears, Tarita had told him that Laurel heard their argument and she was forced to tell her about Bart.  It was a name that hadn't been spoken in his house, ever.  He was more than tempted to let it go.  If Laurel wanted to chase after a man more than likely dead, then she could do so.  Yet, the thought of having Reginald taking over his entire business was more than appealing and he couldn't do that without some type of familial connection.  Laurel wasn't his daughter, but she bore his name, and she could produce heirs.  Not only that, but Reginald could also run the deal before his sons were old enough to step in.  He didn't want to disappoint his friend.  

While Tehotu sat and figured out their game plan, Reginald stared down into his snifter of brandy.  Tehotu hadn't elaborated about why Laurel ran off, he had simply stated that they needed to get together and find her.  Reginald was upset in his own right, of course, and it was for similar reasons as to why Tehotu was shaken.  Losing Laurel meant losing all that money.  The girl was only secondary in his mind.  He lusted for the money more than her body.  However, it _would_ be nice to finally touch her the way he wanted.  If he ever got her alone again, he would ensure he'd touch her enough to last a lifetime.  He was only halfway listening to Tehotu's plans; he was in a lusty daze, thinking about the enormous bank account he could access as the son-in-law of his partner.  He began to pay attention when the other man mentioned Egypt.  Reginald was no stranger to the country.  He had made several trips there examining [plundering] various artifacts.  In fact, he had examined [stolen] the amulet that the menacing fellow had asked for.  What if he were to take a few men and make his own expedition to Egypt?  Laurel knew nothing about the country or its terrain.  It wouldn't take long to find her.  He could conquer her out on the desert, bring her home, and marry her.  His hands could be all over the Aciquilla fortune by the first of the month.  It was enough to make him open his mouth and speak up.

*  *  *

The sun was blinding and the heat excessive.  Accustomed to mostly cloudy nights and rainy days, Laurel had no idea how long she could last.  She kept her head covered as best as she could and conserved her water.  The robed men weren't too far ahead of her, but they also hadn't bothered looking back, either.  If they did, it wouldn't take much for them to spot her.  Again, it was naïve of her to believe she was safe out here on the barren land.  She wasn't aware that from a distance, _she _was being followed and observed.  A band of marauders led by a fellow named Malja kept a close watch on the woman.  She rode on a camel not far behind a group of Medjai warriors.  Apparently, she was the woman of one of the men, probably belonging to the one riding lead.  Malja had taken immediate notice of her.  From what he could see, she was different and definitely not Egyptian.  She could serve as a little amusement for a few hours.  Perhaps the warriors would have something of value on them.  He called out a command in Arabic.  His men were set to attack.

Ardeth called for the others to stop.  Something wasn't right.  He felt as if they were being followed.  The muttered voices of his men told him that they had suspected as much as well.  They turned to ride in the opposite direction to find their stalker.  Laurel gasped aloud as she watched the small band of men stop and then turn.  She made her own turn.  It was time to hide.  The stubborn camel didn't want to listen to her command, but she pushed it to gallop away just long enough for her to find a place to duck.  She had no idea what the men would do to her once they saw her.  She sighed when she found a relatively out of the way spot, thinking that she was undetectable.  Beside her, the camel collapsed, breathing heavily.  If the creature lived another two weeks, she would be surprised.  The voices of the men grew louder and louder.  Eventually, they would hear the snorting of the camel.  Before the men found her, she heard a thick, accented shout ("_Fên banât_?"  [Where is the girl?]), followed by another ("_ê banât_?" [What girl?]).  There was no time for a response.  After an angered cry, the next thing Laurel heard was the clashing of blades.

Laurel looked up from her hiding place and had to bite back a gasp.  The man who had saved her, the one who had pulled her out of the churning sea, was fighting to the death with another man.  Their swords glittered in the shimmering sun and she watched in horror as he arced up severely, slicing into the man's chest, and leaving a hidden gash.  She wouldn't have known he had been cut at all if blood hadn't begun to gush from the wound.  Realizing for the first time that he had been taken out, the man fell face first into the sand.  Horrified, Laurel couldn't move for a moment.  She had just watched a man who saved six lives murder another in cold blood.  She quickly realized that she had made a grave mistake in following them.  She ducked down to check on her camel, noticing that the animal had died.  Panicking now, she had no idea what she would do.  She could not proceed and had no way to go back.  The men would find her now, find her and cut her to ribbons.  She still had two legs and could run.  She listened carefully as the men passed conversation back and forth ("_Bitshûf henâk ayy Hâga_?" [Do you see anything?]  "_Lâ.  Hiyi biqdir kân khabba_." (No.  She may be hiding.)].

They drew closer and closer.  _Run, Laurel.  Put your feet to the ground and run.  If they find you, your blood will stain the sand as well.  _Taking a deep breath, she stood and took off in a dead run.  Of course, for one unaccustomed to running in the sand, Laurel's dead run was no more than a desperate type of slogging motion.  Shocked, Ardeth and his men watched the running woman with some interest.  Ardeth had seen her before, hadn't he?  He nodded.  Yes.  She was the one who looked like the man they all knew as _Ustâd_.  Not bothering to bring his horse to a full gallop, he followed behind the woman, telling the others to stay back.  She had apparently witnessed the battle and was scared witless as a result.  The closer he drew to her, the faster she tried to run.  If she didn't stop soon, she would fall over.  When Ardeth judged he was close enough to her, he slowed his pace, and leaned over toward her.  One-handed, he grasped her around the waist and lifted her up until she was settled almost perfectly into a sidesaddle position against his body.  She wanted to scream, but the sound wouldn't leave her.  The odor of sweat, blood, and sand assaulted her senses.  It was her time to die.  _Hadn't you once said you would rather die than marry Reginald Portafoy?  Well, your wish is granted._

"_'Amal mish kân khâ'f_," he said.  [Do not be afraid.]

_Should I speak?  Should I beg for my life?  **What** is he saying to me?  _"I don't…don't understand."

"You do not have to be afraid," he said.

She noticed a slight rolling of his "R's" in his speech.  He was telling her not to be afraid just after he had cut a man to ribbons?  Was he kidding?  She wasn't about to argue or fight with him, not yet.  He had her at a disadvantage.  When she had more room to play, she could escape.  For the time being, she relaxed.  Ever cautious of what her next move might be, Ardeth slowly rode back toward the group of men awaiting him.  He knew she wouldn't immediately tell him her name, so he would simply think of her as _Dâyi' nafs _[lost soul].  He noticed that the other men had gathered her things [the few that she had in her possession].  Laurel was completely and utterly terrified, and the movement of the horse made it worse.  She had no intentions of relying on this man, this killer, for safety, but she had little choice.  She grasped the front of his robe, the move catching him off guard.  He smiled a little.  It was a smile that would have set her at ease immediately, but she didn't see it.

When they rode up to the others, Laurel's hand was still gripping his robe.  Ardeth commanded two of the men to lead onward.  The other two would stay behind in case others had decided to follow.  Laurel tried not to look at the dead men or the camel.  She felt his large hand on hers for a moment as he pried her fingers off his robe.  Without jostling her body an inch, Ardeth jumped down to the ground and joined the two remaining warriors.  He issued another command and curiously, Laurel watched as the three of them gathered the bodies.  Grimly, they began to bury the dead.  Fascinated in spite of herself, she wondered if she might have misjudged these men.  However, she wouldn't give up her resolve just yet.  As soon as the task was completed, the men exchanged more words, and she held her breath as Ardeth approached.  _Dâyi' nafs_ was watching him carefully, fearfully, as he made his way toward her.  He would simply offer her the only two choices she had.  She could either come back to the village with them, or stay here and succumb to thirst and hunger.

Watching her shrink away the slightest, he said, "I am not going to hurt you," he assured her.  "I believe those men," he began, pointing at the mounds of sand, "were watching you.  Your camel is dead and it appears that you know nothing of desert travel.  I can take you back to our village, have you outfitted properly, and then help you find the way to whatever destination awaits you.  You can also stay here, but if you choose that, you will not be alive for long."

Laurel gazed down at his serious face.  Throughout his entire speech, he hadn't looked away from her once.  Nothing about him suggested that he was lying or trying to mislead her.  She had been following them for almost an entire day, searching for her father, and he was offering her a clear free ticket.  However, could she trust him?  The images of his lethality could not leave her mind.  Yet, they had buried those killed.  Either option would lead her to death, but for the moment, she had no desire to die of thirst or starvation.  "Very well," she said.  

She made moves to get off his horse, but he stopped her.  "No.  I will lead."

"No.  I'll walk, you can ride," she stated stubbornly.

Ardeth had no time or patience to argue with her.  He was tired and eager to get back to the village.  "So be it," he said.  Without hesitating, he climbed onto the horse behind her.  "We both shall ride."

With two men in front and two behind, the small group made slow progress.  Ardeth didn't want to push his horse too hard.  The animal was carrying twice the weight he was accustomed to.  Not only that, but he was also aware that _Dâyi' nafs_ was a bit terrified and the slightest wrong move would send her off screaming.  Despite her stubbornness and bravado, Ardeth sensed that she was very young, probably no more than eighteen.  Although his eighteenth year was only seven years past, he sensed an almost child-like quality about her.  He wanted to ask what she had come looking for, but it was also obvious that she didn't yet trust him.  They rode until the sun began to set and Ardeth scouted around for a campsite.  He left _Dâyi' nafs_ sitting atop the horse as he led them to a spot that met his liking.  Laurel didn't hesitate to get off the animal once it stopped.  Her inner thighs were aching miserably.  Silently, she watched as he began setting up camp.  Fascinated, she saw that he had carried an entire tent rolled up in a little ball inside a knapsack attached to the horse's hindquarters.  He fussed with it a good half-hour, and Laurel had to hide her face a couple of times.  It was funny watching a man set about such a task without losing his temper.  His next move startled her a little.

He swept his hand around the area.  "You may sleep here, I will be fine outside," he said, giving off an aura that he wouldn't argue about this, either.

She shook her head.  "No.  It's yours.  I won't do that."

He pursed his lips for the slightest of moments.  "The desert nights are very cold.  You will discover this as soon as the sun sets."  He said nothing more as he approached the horse again and retrieved another knapsack.  This one held dried meats and fruit.  Nonchalantly, he lowered himself onto a packed cropping of sand and began to eat.  It didn't appear to be the most appetizing thing in the world, but as soon as Laurel saw the food, her stomach rumbled.  He glanced up at her.  "Are you hungry," he asked.  "I have plenty."

She wanted to say no.  She didn't want to rely on this man for much of anything.  She had already taken too much.  However, she was about to starve.  Accepting his offer without words, she sat near him and dug into the bag.  When she had what she wanted, he set the bag aside, making sure that she understood that she could have more if she wished.  Solemnly, she chewed and kept her eyes focused straight ahead.  This stranger had saved her life twice, but she didn't even know his name.  She wanted to tell him what was going on, but wasn't sure he cared to hear it.  She was nothing more than an intruder on his land.  There was still a chance that he would kill her without much provocation.  _Please let it go, Laurel.  If he were going to kill you, he would have done so already._  Neither of them spoke to the other.  The stranger was likely brooding and Laurel was caught up in a daze.  Her life had changed abruptly in less than forty-eight hours.  What had she been thinking when she left home?  From the corner of her eye, she stole a glance at the robed man.  She still had trust issues with him and she wanted to keep her eyes on him.  She saw that his eyes were scanning the terrain, watching as the last of the light began to ebb away.  He bit into the dried meat and chewed distractedly.  It was at that moment that she realized he looked younger than he had first appeared.  Of course, now, he was relaxed and the snarl had left his face.  He actually looked no older than her, but how could that be possible?  He was obviously someone in power from the way he commanded the other men about.  _They _appeared years older than him, but they deferred to him without question.  _Who are you?  Who are you and can you help me?_

She didn't realize he had met her gaze until she suddenly saw more of his face.  She recoiled quickly.  A ghost of a smile touched his lips.  "You still think I will hurt you," he asked.  She said nothing, only quickly looked away and down at her feet.  "When you decide to sleep, there is an extra blanket in my knapsack."  She watched as he brought himself to his feet.  "Good night, _Dâyi' nafs_," he said before crawling into the makeshift tent.

Incredulously, she watched him until he completely disappeared.  For a moment, she was offended.  Not only was this man a cold-blooded killer, but he was also most ungentlemanly.  _Wasn't it **your **idea that he take the tent?  He's only following your wishes._  Of course he was.  In that space of moments, Laurel realized that she was very spoiled.  This man was nothing like the men at home.  He wasn't willing to fall all over himself to please her.  He didn't need to.  She shook her head.  Oh yes.  She had a lot to learn.  Underestimating his warnings of the chilly night to come, Laurel attacked the food again and ate her fill.  It was clear that she wasn't his captive.  If she wanted to run, she was free to do so.  She was certain he would not stop her.  However, she didn't want to leave.  The thought of being stranded out here in the desert alone frightened her.  The men who had been killed were apparently after her.  The thought made her shiver.  

Not one to sleep heavily, Ardeth awoke a few hours later.  He wasn't sure what had roused him, but it was some sound, some small noise.  He wouldn't ignore it.  He had yet to forget that they were traveling with an extra person.  Perhaps what had awakened him was the girl.  Considering how frightened she was, she had probably gathered her things and ran.  It was her choice, of course, but he hated to see her running back into the danger awaiting her.  Slowly, Ardeth crawled toward the entrance of the tent and threw up the flap.  _Dâyi' nafs_ had covered herself the best she could and curled up her body tightly.  He could almost see her shivering.  He had tried to tell her.  

Laurel awoke slowly when she felt two warm hands shaking her.  The instant she saw his face in hers, she tried to jerk back, but he held onto her shoulders.  "Get inside.  You are not accustomed to this climate," he told her.  

"No," she said sleepily, "I told you…"

"And I told you," he said.  "Get inside."

He had taken the stance and demeanor he had used earlier with the other men.  She was _not _one of his men.  She lifted her chin defiantly.  "I'm not moving.  _You _get inside."

Perhaps there was a little arrogance working within him as well.  How many people had said no to him since he had taken his place as Chieftain?  He was almost as offended as she.  It was obvious that she didn't understand why he was so insistent.  She was English and knew little of his world.  She watched silently as he turned from her.  She thought he was going to climb back inside the tent.  Instead, he dug around for a thick blanket and brought it out with him.  He chose his own spot on the sand and wrapped the blanket around his body.

"If you will not go inside, then neither will I," he said with a clear tinge of challenge in his voice.  "I suggest you sleep.  Tomorrow, the ride will be longer."

Laurel fixed her eyes on his face and wondered if the man was completely mad.  He closed his eyes and she assumed he had fallen asleep.  "You are a stubborn twit," she grumbled under her breath.

Once she closed her eyes, Ardeth smiled just the slightest.  He had clearly heard her insult.  He wasn't the only stubborn twit freezing to death tonight.

**____________________**

**To be continued…**                      


	5. Stories To Tell

STORIES TO TELL

As the sun began to rise, the temperature soared.  Laurel kicked off the blanket, struggling out of it as if it were a python set to smother her.  She noticed that the bearded warrior was already up, probably had been for hours.  She sighed tiredly.  What she wouldn't give for a hot bath right now.  She wanted to ask him about that, but didn't want him to think her stupid [as she was].  Laurel shook her hair loose from its braid and ran her fingers through it.  Her diary had somehow survived the shipwreck, but her hairbrush had not.  She quickly began to braid it the moment she had sufficiently fingered out the tangles.  The seawater had stiffened it and the task wasn't an easy one.  As she braided, she watched her savior readying for the journey.  She could sense his impatience with her, but he had yet to speak.  He wouldn't stay silent for long.  Today, she would likely have to tell him what was going on.  He wouldn't ask, but she felt the need to tell him everything.  Above all else, she needed his help.  She couldn't get that without saying something.  By the time her hair was braided and her things gathered, he was ready to move on.  Today, he didn't bother arguing with her.  He simply slid into the saddle easily, presented his hand to her, and waited patiently.  She wanted to resist, but didn't.  With her settled against him for the second day now, he gave the horse a command and they rode out.  Unlike yesterday, Laurel kept her hands to herself, but held her body rigidly.  She wasn't comfortable riding so high.  Her mother and Tehotu hadn't been keen on allowing them around animals of any kind.  The height, combined with the heat and the glare of the sun, was dizzying.  Neither of them had spoken since last night.

After riding for hours and hours, they stopped for a bit to give the horse a break.  The poor animal was laboring, but doing so valiantly.  Laurel glanced at the environment around her.  There was nothing but sand and sand dunes.  She had begun to think that there was no village.  Perhaps she _had _died in the shipwreck and maybe this _was _hell.  Her daze was broken when he approached with a water pouch.  He had once again referred to her as _Dâyi' nafs_ and asked if she wanted _mayy_ [water].  She nodded and took it from him, taking a precious mouthful before giving it back.  She swallowed the water slowly, letting it cool her throat.  Laurel wanted more, but didn't want to deplete his supply.  It was now time to talk to him, if he would listen.

"What is that you're calling me," she asked suddenly.

Ardeth glanced at her, as if surprised she still had the ability to speak.  "_Dâyi' nafs_.  It means lost soul.  What am I to call you?  I do not know your name."

_Lost soul?  _He thought of her as a lost soul?  It was chilling to say the least.  He knew nothing about her, but he had summed up her personality with two simple words.  "The last time I checked, I didn't know your name, either," she said, her voice taking on a snapping quality.  Why was she angry?  Why did she suddenly feel the need to smack him?  Why did it matter that he had pegged her a lost soul?  _It's because you are, Laurel.  You **are** lost and have no idea how to find your way_.  She noticed he was gazing at her cautiously, as if he had read her mind, and was waiting for her to advance on him.  Laurel thought for a moment.  She knew Reginald made frequent trips to Egypt, but did Tehotu?  "I'm sorry," she said, "My name is Sesha Lipton."  The lie left her lips smoothly, almost feeling like the truth.  _Well, part of it **is **the truth_.

He followed through with a curt nod.  "I am Ardeth Bay."  He waited for her to say more.  Her lips were pursed and there was a line across her forehead.  It was one of determination.  She clearly wanted his help, but despite the temptation, he wouldn't dig for it.

"There's something I need to speak to you about," she began.

"Yes, I sensed as much.  However, I think we should wait until we make camp.  We must cover as much ground as possible."

Laurel didn't argue.  Instead, she followed him to the rested horse and climbed aboard.  They rode for several miles that day and the dry heat alone was exhausting her.  She clearly didn't understand how he could live like this and stay within those robes.  Actually, the dark stranger [she had his name now…Ardeth] fascinated her.  She had never seen men like him and there were a thousand questions she longed to ask.  Perhaps once she spilled her guts, he might be willing to share pieces of information about himself.  She had gotten off on the wrong foot by lying about her name.  However, if he knew her family, he would simply get in touch with them, and they would drag her back.  Reginald Portafoy awaited her, and he made it no secret that he wanted her.  How much did she need to tell him?  

That evening, they made camp and Laurel offered as much assistance as she could.  She noticed that he had set up the tent again.  Would there be another argument like the night before?  Mostly, she stood back and watched.  She had no idea what she was doing anyway.  She grabbed the burlap bag and dug into it until she found her diary.  She had clipped a pen inside it, but she didn't have any ink.  There were so many thoughts swirling in her head that she didn't know what to do.  She had to get them down on paper or she thought she might explode.  Laurel didn't notice Ardeth as he lowered himself next to her.  He took that moment to gaze at her curiously.  She was entirely too young to be here.  Her beauty was gentle and innocent, not yet marred by the harsh realities of life.  He hadn't been exposed to many women outside his village, but those he saw were not like this one.  Apparently, she had been sheltered and protected her entire life.  She had taken a brave step in coming here like this, but it wasn't a sensible one.  Ardeth felt a bit uneasy judging her in this fashion, but he wanted to get to the heart of her request.  For two days, he had said nothing.  It wasn't like him or any of his people to take in outsiders unless it was completely warranted.  He felt that her situation was.

"You wished to tell me something," Ardeth prompted.

Laurel jumped as if shocked.  She hadn't realized she had been so zoned out.  "Y-yes," she muttered.  "I came to Egypt to find someone.  The night you and your men saved us, I thought there was something familiar about you.  I thought if I found you and followed, you could lead me directly where I wanted to go.  I'm searching for my father.  He has ties to your people and from what I've been told, he bears a bit of a resemblance to you.  He's a college professor and my mother told me that he retired in this country."

Ardeth remembered the night he had pulled her from the sea.  _Ustâd_.  The college professor had visited the village more than once.  His people had embraced the man because he was of their blood.  Yet, _could_ she be talking about the same man?  As far as Ardeth knew, he didn't have a daughter.  "I know a man such as you describe, but he did not have a daughter.  He had sons.  We call him _ustâd_, which means professor.  The night we assisted you, I noticed that you look like him.  I can take you to the village, but I cannot promise you a meeting with him.  I am not sure where he lives."

She nodded.  "This man, my father, he doesn't know I exist.  My mother didn't tell him about me.  I wanted to find him, so that's why I came."  There was more to tell, of course, but she didn't want to go into the complexity of her family's weird arrangement with Reginald Portafoy.  It was information he really didn't need to know right now.  She stopped talking as her words dried up totally.  Spoken out loud, they made little sense.  Basically, she sounded like a twelve-year-old on a useless venture for a stolen toy.  How could she have been so naïve to believe she could do this?  The stress of the last several days had stockpiled inside her.  Stupid, stupid, stupid.  "I can't believe I've done this," she whispered.  Whatever resulted from this trip was virtually useless to her.  She would wind up back in England as Mrs. Reginald Portafoy.

Ardeth almost didn't hear her words.  He focused his dark eyes on her face.  "You cannot believe what," he asked, concern tingeing his voice.  She looked as if she might cry, scream, or both.  "Are you all right?"

She focused her blue-green eyes on his face.  "Don't you see?  I'm chasing a fantasy.  I'm a little girl trying to find her father.  I must have been an idiot to pursue this.  Mr. Bay, I'm sorry I dragged you into this deluded fantasy of mine.  Once we make it to your village, you don't have to help me find him.  I'll go home."

Something about her words and the way she looked at him convinced him that she wasn't telling the truth.  There was more.  She didn't want to go home because she was running.  Why else would a well-bred young girl travel with nothing more than a burlap bag?  Why else would she risk life and limb to follow them out into the barren desert?  He felt the greatest urge to press her for information, but he had no right to do so.  "I am not Mr. Bay, I am Ardeth," he began.  "Your search is not a deluded fantasy and I will do whatever I can to help you."

Laurel bit her tongue.  She was close to spilling everything.  What good would it do?  He couldn't help her with anything else.  He couldn't prevent Tehotu and Reginald from finding her and dragging her back [which was what they'd do as soon as they found out where she was].  He couldn't stop the wedding if it was Tehotu's wish.  Her destiny, her fate, was not her own.  She had dragged another into the mire and had been somewhat responsible for the deaths of several men.  She was afraid this Ardeth Bay would end up in the ground as well.  Yet, he wasn't exactly helpless.  She had seen what he could do if pressed.  "Thank you," she said quietly, "but it's a trip not worth making.  He's probably unreachable."

_What else is it?  I do wish you would tell me_, he thought.  He gazed earnestly at her face, but she had torn her eyes off his.  She folded her hands in her lap and directed her gaze downward.  She had clasped her hands together tightly, and he could see that they were turning white under the pressure.  They were delicate and fine-boned; it appeared as if her fingers could snap easily with the slightest of touches.  He looked away after a long moment.  It wasn't proper for him to stare at her.  He brought himself to his feet.  "You will take the tent tonight," he said.  "I can see how exhausted you are.  Please do not argue."

Although she hated the idea of sleeping on the sand again, freezing her butt off, she shook her head.  "I _have _to argue.  _I _am the intruder here and I can't do this to you," she said quietly.

This girl, this _Dâyi' nafs_, was a stubborn one.  He was half tempted to pick her up and place her inside, but he couldn't touch her.  It simply wasn't proper.  She would likely think he was set to hurt her as she had first thought.  He could sense by her stilted movements that she still didn't trust him.  "Do you wish to repeat what happened last night?  I cannot allow you to stay out here again.  As I said, you are not accustomed to this climate, but I am.  For the last time, take the tent."

"For the last time…_no_."

He focused his eyes skyward for the briefest of moments as if praying for strength.  After a moment, he took in a deep breath, and then moved suddenly, sweeping her into his arms before she knew it.  She had no idea what he was trying to do with her.  Panicking for a moment, she began to beat at him.  Images of Reginald Portafoy popped into her head.  With him, she had had a little control.  With this Ardeth Bay, she had nothing.  Deftly, as if he had done this a thousand times, he began sliding her into the open space that served as an entrance.  He apparently wanted 'payment' for what he had given her.  Nothing was free.  He startled her when he placed her down onto the pile of blankets and backed away.  _You idiot.  He wasn't attacking you.  He was trying to **help **you._  Without looking at her, he closed the tent flap.  She came close to springing up and out of the tent.  She wasn't about to take orders from him as if she were some small, curly haired lap dog.  She had done that enough in life and had no desire to do it again.  Yet, the moment she had settled within the makeshift pallet, she realized that it felt heavenly.  Before this, she had never slept outdoors, and it wasn't easy.  It didn't take long for her to pass out.  She hadn't noticed that she didn't eat a bite the entire day.

Ardeth remained outside and scanned the territory around him.  They were no more than a day's ride from the village.  He thought of _Dâyi' nafs_ asleep in the tent, snoring very, very lightly.  He hoped that he could find the man she said was her father.  She was haunted, her eyes pained and wounded.  Regardless of what she said, she _wanted_ to find the man.  She wasn't exactly his responsibility, but he had somehow taken her under his protective wing and didn't want to fail her.  He wrapped up snuggly, but it would take hours before he found sleep.  It wasn't the chill in the air or the uncomfortable sand.  His mind kept drifting to the tent, to _Dâyi' nafs_.

*  *  *

Reginald had gathered three of his friends [fellow thieves] and he acquired a private steamer to take them to Egypt.  He would hit Cairo first.  According to Tehotu, it was where his wife had met Laurel's father.  The strategy was to find the girl and bring her back.  However, Reginald had other plans for her, plans that would ensure she married him.  He thought back to her birthday party and the night he was alone with her in the limousine.  Her lips were sweet and her hands were those of a China doll.  He had tasted those lips and wanted the chance to do it again.  He longed to feel her slender fingers wrapped tightly around him.  Oh yes.  She would submit and do it again and again and again.  If she didn't, he had ways of persuading her and wouldn't mind using them.  After this little stunt, even if Laurel told Tehotu what he had done, he wouldn't care.  

When they made it to Cairo, the men immediately began asking around and showing Laurel's picture to anyone who would stop and look.  Reginald didn't receive a reaction from anyone and he had begun to wonder if they'd taken a false lead.  However, before he could curse her name, he eyed a huge tent set up in the center of town.  He understood only basic Arabic, but he thought the symbols meant this flimsy structure was some type of healer's tent.  He wasn't sure what made him focus on this area, but he couldn't tear his eyes away for a long time.  When he could move again, Reginald took his picture and walked toward the tent.  Ducking inside, he noticed that most of the cots were unoccupied and only two people, a nurse and the healer himself, tended those who were ill.  He approached the healer and immediately, he received the answer he was expecting and needed.  A half hour later, he met his men on the side of the dusty street.  Reginald and his most trusted friend, Bishop, had gotten more information than all of them combined.  They had discovered that Laurel's ship had capsized and she was only one of six survivors.  The healer had treated her, mentioning that she had been visited by who he assumed was a Nomad carrying a wicked sword [it sounded like the man who came to the museum].  Another man told Bishop that Laurel had purchased an elderly camel from a scam artist and had gone out into the desert, following the strange robed men.

Reginald was actually aching to get on the trail.  Why would she follow a band of Nomads out into the desert?  It made no sense.  It mattered little.  He felt they were close to her.  Yet, it was getting dark, and Reginald wanted to wait until everyone was rested before they struck out.  They needed supplies.  There was a great chance that Laurel was alone and she knew nothing of the desert, had never been outside England, and a great chance existed that she would die.  She could not die.  If she did, what would become of his hopes and dreams?  What would become of the money?  It would definitely not belong to him.  Laurel Sesha Aciquilla was a selfish, selfish little bitch.

*  *  *

A noise awakened Ardeth and he noticed it was _Dâyi' nafs_.  She climbed out of the tent, shaking her head, and mumbling incoherently.  For a moment, he thought she might be sleepwalking, but she wasn't.  He couldn't see her eyes, but he saw her head move toward him.  

"I didn't mean to wake you," she said.

"Are you all right?"

"Y-yes.  It was a nightmare.  I'm okay."

Her voice told him she was definitely not fine, but he said nothing.  Again, he was tempted to dig into her mind, to find out whatever secrets she held, but he resisted with everything in him.  "You should try to go back to sleep.  Dawn swiftly approaches."

She shook her head.  "I can't sleep.  It's over.  You can go inside now, I'll be fine out here."

"No," he said.  "I will put the tent away."  He unwrapped himself from the blanket and approached the tent.  She turned to help him and he watched curiously.  She looked up and met his gaze once, but quickly turned her head.  "Have you ever done this before?"

She snapped her head back toward him, not quite meeting his gaze.  "No, but I refuse to stand back and allow you to wait on me."

He wanted to tell her he wasn't _serving_ her.  He didn't _serve_ anyone, but it would only alienate her further and cause another 'who is more stubborn' argument.  He didn't know this girl, but had an urge to push her to talk.  How many times in so many hours had he thought that?  Awkwardly, they stepped toward each other, almost parodying a waltz, as they folded the tent.  Forward.  Back.  Fold.  Forward.  Back.  Once the material was folded into a tiny bundle of cloth, Ardeth took it and stuffed it into his knapsack.  When he looked up, he caught her looking at him again.  She was obviously as curious about him as he was she.

"What…_who_…are you," she began.  "Are you a thief?  What do you do?"

He glanced at her with a wry smile on his lips.  Would she understand?  Would she believe him?  Dare he tell her?  "My men and I travel between our village and Cairo, searching for shipwrecked souls to rescue."      

At first, she walked right into it, but when she absorbed the words, she shook her head incredulously.  "You're definitely not a vaudeville comedian, Mr. Bay," she said icily, storming away.

Was it stress?  The sun?  Exhaustion?  Insanity?  Whatever it was, he turned away so he could laugh in relative privacy.  It was impolite, but he couldn't hold it back.  After a moment, he went after her.  "_Dâyi' nafs_, I am sorry.  I cannot truly explain.  I do not mean to laugh.  I am simply not asked that question very often."

She didn't know whether to accept his apology or slap him.  His dark eyes were sparkling and he would burst into laughter again at the drop of a hat.  "Fine," she said grudgingly.  "If you don't want to tell me, just say so.  When I get back to Cairo, am I going to see your face on a 'wanted' poster?"

"No, I can promise you that.  Please, come."

Silently, she followed him back toward their campsite.  She didn't get on the horse with him.  Instead, she chose to walk.  Ardeth kept pace with her, repeatedly asking that she ride.  _Nope.  I won't do it.  Nope.  I refuse._

**____________________**

**To be continued…**


	6. Temptation

TEMPTATION

Laurel was a bookworm.  She had read hundreds of books in her lifetime.  Some of them were set in the desert and almost all of them made mention of mirages.  At that moment in her life, Laurel was certain that what she saw ahead was a mirage.  She had walked for several miles before giving in to his insistence that she ride, and now, she was seeing things.  Stretched out before them was a small area of green and the shimmering of water.  Ardeth whispered something [_wâHa _(oasis)] under his breath and for a moment, Laurel was certain she had hallucinated that as well.  Remembering that his young charge didn't understand Arabic, he repeated the word in English.  She nodded.  Oh, of course.  Both of them were losing their minds.  It all made sense now.  Ardeth rode them toward the unreachable oasis, but unlike most hallucinations and mirages, this one didn't disappear.  He knew they should ride ahead, but he couldn't resist.  The thought of a cool plunge in that clear water was too much of a temptation to turn away.  He didn't think she would mind, either.  After assuring her that this was no hallucination, they both jumped down from the horse and slowly approached the green grass.

He glanced at her.  "If you would like to bathe, now is your chance."  He didn't have to say another word.  She ran to retrieve her bag and a fresh change of clothing.  

The moment the ice cold water touched her, she thought she had died and gone to heaven.  She frowned at the thick cake of abrasive soap Ardeth had given her, but she wouldn't complain.  It felt as if she hadn't bathed in a century.  Vaguely, she wondered where Ardeth was, but it was a thought she drove out as soon as it entered her mind.  Ardeth had wanted to wait for Laurel to bathe before he took the opportunity to do it himself.  Someone had to serve as a look out, but the water beckoned him, seduced him.  The girl should be well protected from view by the foliage.  He stripped out of every stitch of his clothing and moved toward the cool water.  A loud splash caught him off guard and he quickly went into a stance.  It mattered little that he was naked, it was automatic.  Before he could move, he realized that he had invaded her chosen bathing spot.  Immediately, he wanted to turn around and flee, but he was stuck to the ground as if glued.  It never entered his mind that she could see him.  Fascinated, he watched as she came out of the water, her back facing him.  Out of its braid, her hair was long and thick, nearly covering her naked buttocks.  The rest of her skin was as brown as her face and hands.  Her body was long and lean, but feminine.  He held his breath as her body began to turn.  In the shortest of moments, she would face him and see what he was doing.  Yet, he couldn't budge.  He saw the curve of her left breast before she turned her back on him again.  A moment later, she dived into the water and disappeared.  Ardeth's breathing started again.

Laurel wrapped herself in fresh clothing and began running her fingers through her hair.  She would let it dry a little before braiding it again.  As long as it was, it would never get dry in a braid.  She had never felt more human than she did right at that moment.  She wasn't aware that Ardeth had chosen his own bathing area not far from where she stood.  As innocently as a doe entering a lion's den, she stepped toward the edge of the oasis just where the water began.  A fairly sizeable rock had hidden Ardeth from view until she stepped over to the water's edge.  As much as Ardeth before her, she stood frozen, unable to breathe.  She knew she should have turned away, but she couldn't.  Instead, she ducked down as far as she could and peeked around the rock every few seconds.  She marveled at his lean body, the markings on his back and shoulders, his long legs rippled with muscle, and the taut curve of his buttocks.  He turned toward her and she ducked back, thinking she was caught.  She waited a moment to hear his angered shout, but none came.  When she looked again, she received another close and personal view of his magnificent body.  His chest was broad and as rippled with muscle as his back.  There didn't seem to be anything ill conditioned about him.  Her eyes followed a trail downward, taking note of his abdomen, and then further still.  Never before had she seen a naked man, and this one would spoil them all for her.  None of them would look like this _anywhere_.  She felt a little tingle in her stomach that spread throughout her entire body.  _Why does he stay covered all the time?  Doesn't he realize…_  She shook off the thought and ducked again.  What was she doing?  Laurel crawled away before Ardeth discovered what she done.          

He didn't want to leave the cool pool of water, but knew he must.  It had helped drown out a little of what he had witnessed earlier.  He couldn't force himself to move back and didn't want to think of what she would have done if she had caught him.  Seeing her like that had truly shown him how utterly lonely he was.  He had been without the companionship of a woman for some time.  He had trouble remembering what it was like touching the soft flesh of a woman, inhaling one's scent or tasting the sweetness of a kiss.  He had absolutely no intention of attacking her or even acting like he wanted to, but what little he saw was most beautiful.  He didn't want to admit it, but he had actually wished for her to turn around.  He had wanted to see more than she had revealed.  He shook his head.  _Stop thinking of her this way or all her fears will be realized._  After he dressed, he moved slowly toward his horse.  He noticed that the girl [_she definitely has the body of a woman, does she not?_] was patiently waiting for him.  He immediately noticed that her gaze was averted.  She couldn't look at him.  Had she seen him looking at her?  He put his knapsack away and then glanced at Laurel.  She was toying with a string hanging from her shirt.  He noticed that her hair was down and still very damp.  

"We must go," he said.  "Our stopping here has delayed the trip.  We will not make it back until tomorrow morning."

She jerked her head toward him [still visualizing him naked] and nodded.  "Yes, I'm ready to go."  She was trying her best to keep her eyes off his face.  After what she had seen, she didn't know if she could meet his gaze again.

They rode until the light began to fade.  Ardeth made quick work of the tent, refusing her assistance.  She found his behavior odd.  She wondered if he knew she had been watching him bathe.  What made everything worse was that both had suddenly become clumsy, bumping into each other, and gasping aloud as if they were being electrocuted.  After several mumbled apologies, they each sat down and began to dig around in the knapsack for food.  They purposely avoided reaching out at the same time.  God forbid if she touched his hand.  It might burn her.  After the food and water was stowed away, they didn't argue about the sleeping arrangements.  Laurel crawled into the tent without a word.  Ardeth grabbed his blanket and moved a bit further away from the tent.  There were other temptations eating at him and he would not succumb to them, he would not become the man she feared.  As soon as Ardeth became comfortable, he closed his eyes and slept.

Laurel laid awake for a long time.  She knew from the few days she had been with Ardeth that at night, he fell asleep fairly quickly.  Tonight, she would leave him.  She couldn't stay around him another day, not after what she saw, not after seeing _him_.  She didn't know what it was about this man, but instead of scaring her now, he was doing something else completely different.  After that little peeping incident, she had begun noticing little things about him that she hadn't noticed before:  his scent, his good body heat radiating toward her, the way his bottom lip was slightly fuller than his upper, and the depths of his dark eyes.  _You're only attaching that 'savior' thing to him.  You're only thinking this way because he has saved your bum more than once._  Whatever the case, it was time for her to go.  In the dark, she began to scrounge around for her bag.  She crawled out of the tent, immediately noticing the outline of Ardeth's body.  He always slept sitting up, but she knew he wasn't awake…or at least she _thought_ she knew.

The moment she climbed out of the tent, Ardeth had heard her.  He had been having his own disturbing thoughts about _Dâyi' nafs_, had analyzed everything about her that _he _hadn't noticed before.  He shook it off completely and focused on the girl [woman] trying to make her escape.  Without moving a muscle, he listened as she tried to make as little noise as possible.  However, his hearing was sharp, his senses were three times as sensitive than normal.  She began creeping toward him and he sat up as still as possible, going so far as to close his eyes.  He didn't want her to see him with his eyes open.  He wasn't stupid.  He knew exactly what she was doing.  She was trying to run, but he was unsure of the reason.  As soon as she stepped close enough, he sprang into action.  He did this so quickly, Laurel never knew what hit her.  All she felt was a hand clamping around her ankle, holding on like a steel vise.  Startled, her first reaction was to jerk her foot out of that vise, and when she tried, she lost her balance.  The next thing she felt was the biting sting of sand and some of it slipped into her mouth, its gritty texture nearly cutting into her gums.  Throughout the whole thing, Ardeth never released her ankle.  In fact, he tried [unsuccessfully] to keep her from falling, but her forward momentum carried her over, quicker than his reflexes.  Within nanoseconds, he was out of the blanket and kneeling beside her, trying to offer assistance to help her stand.  She flipped to her back suddenly and lithely, fixing her eyes on his face.  At that moment, she was ready to cause him bodily harm.  It didn't take long for him to see this.

"_What the hell are you doing_," she cried indignantly.

"Keeping you from running away," he said calmly.  "You will not last one day without food or water.  Perhaps it is _I _who should ask _you_ that question."

Neither of them noticed she was still flat on her back and he was nearly leaning over her.  It was a parody of another kind, but both of them were completely too angry to realize it.  "I don't have to stay with you," she said stubbornly.  "I can go away any time I get ready.  Unless you want to tie me up and actually hold me captive, then I'm free to go whenever I wish.  Get away from me before I kick your face in."

Although her words should have angered and/or insulted him, they did nothing more than amuse him, but in a dark way.  "You are a foolish little girl," he said.  "I will not let you go.  You are not my prisoner, but you are my charge, and I cannot let you go."

His words only angered her further.  "I am _nothing_ to you."  

She lifted her leg as if she intended to plant her foot squarely in his face, but again, his reflexes were key.  If she wanted to struggle, he would let her.  He took hold of her leg and held it in his hand, digging his fingers into her flesh.  Her jaws were clenched and her lips drawn into a stubborn snarl.  She kicked out with her other leg and he took hold of it as well.  All the while, he kept his eyes locked fiercely with hers.  He was too strong for her.  Her resistance began to wane just the slightest and Ardeth finally trusted her enough to release her.  The instant he did, she sat up abruptly and planted her hand firmly in the center of his chest.  Foolishly, she thought she could shove him out of the way, but his body was wired and rigid.  Without hesitation, he took hold of her wrists and shook her lightly.

"_Stop_," he commanded.

"_Let me go_," she demanded, trying futilely to free her wrists.

What was going through his mind at that moment?  Hours later, he wouldn't remember anything exactly.  Both of them were angry, enraged almost, and he wasn't sure what else he could do to work the aggression out of him, to erase the resistance in her.  Yet, there was more.  It had been racing vigorously through his mind since he saw her bathing in the oasis.  Roughly, he jerked her forward and crushed his lips against hers.  He expected her to pull away and slap his face, but she didn't.  Instead, her body began to relax little by little and her lips softened against his.  A little moan escaped her as his tongue slipped between her parted lips.  He released her wrists and her arms snaked around his neck.  His hands went to each side of her waist as he pressed forward brutally.  Her beautiful lips tasted sweeter than anything he had ever experienced.  Laurel was instantly enveloped by his essence, taste, and warmth.  He broke the kiss first, running his tongue over his lips gently, as if taking one last taste of her.  For a moment, they breathed heavily, not taking their eyes off each other.  There was an immediate need to apologize, but neither of them felt there was anything to be sorry for.  

Recovering, Laurel dug her hands into the sand and backed away.  Ardeth stayed where he was for the moment, unsure if he could move just yet.  In the dark, they stared at each other for a seeming eternity.  Neither of them was sure what to do or say to the other.  Regardless of what had happened between them, Ardeth didn't want Laurel to run.  His reasoning had nothing to do with some lustful need.  He was genuinely concerned for her safety.  If she went out onto the desert alone, she was certain to die, and he would not let that happen.  She kept her eyes fixed on him as she brought herself to her feet.  Ardeth followed suit, keeping his eyes on her.  At any moment, he expected her to run.  He would catch her, it was as simple as that, but he hoped she didn't make a run for it.  He couldn't guarantee what would happen next.  They stood no more than two feet apart, but he didn't dare put more distance than that between them.  At this moment, he didn't trust her any more than she trusted him.  As Laurel walked around him, he kept his eyes glued to her.  His body only turned when she moved completely past him.  Solemnly, he watched as she crawled back into the tent.  He sighed and moved back toward the tent as well.  However, he didn't sleep far from it.  He stayed close enough where he could grab the fabric if he so desired.

Within the tent, Laurel wrapped up in the blankets.  She knew Ardeth was lingering close outside to ensure that she didn't escape.  She had yet to calm down, to reconcile what had happened.  She wanted to forget it, go to sleep, and move on, but she couldn't.  She had been kissed before, of course, but not like that, not exactly how she wanted.  She hadn't noticed how sensuous his lips were, especially the bottom one.  It seemed perfectly designed to match and mold with hers.  _What are you thinking?  Knock it off, get it out of your mind, it was his way of subduing you…nothing more._  She closed her eyes, but all she could see was Ardeth's face coming toward hers once again, his lips colliding with hers.  She took in and remembered the sight of his strong naked chest that tapered down to a narrow waist.  She began to wonder what it would feel like to have his body pressed against hers, his exposed flesh crushed onto hers.  If only she had some ink…she could put her thoughts to paper and get them out of her head.

Ardeth was having his own trouble falling to sleep.  His mind was focused on something it should not be focused on.  He didn't know what motivated his behavior.  Had he simply wanted to control her and that was the only way he could do so?  The images of her nude form stayed in his mind, tweaking his senses.  The one thing that stood out above all else was the luscious curve of her left breast.  He didn't understand why his mind was focused on that more than any one thing about her.  If he closed his eyes and thought about it, he could almost reach out and touch it, could almost feel the soft skin beneath his hands as he rubbed his thumb along the coffee colored nipple...  _No.  I must not.  I must not think this way.  This woman, this girl, is **shar**_ _[wicked].  _Shaking it off, he leaned back and closed his eyes.  He had no desire to look at _Dâyi' nafs_ again tonight.  If he did, he wasn't sure if he could trust himself to do right by her.

*  *  *

When the sun rose, both Ardeth and Laurel silently went about the task of folding up the tent.  Neither of them made eye contact while they completed the job.  Ardeth was profoundly grateful to note that she had braided her hair.  If he saw it long and flowing down her back, he would want to touch it.  After the tent was folded perfectly, Ardeth took it from Laurel without touching her hand.  With the tent stowed away, it was time to go, but Laurel had issues riding against him, and honestly, he didn't _want _her to ride against him.  Before he said a word, Laurel climbed up into the saddle.  She waited for him to join her, but he didn't.  Instead, he took the reins of the great beast and began to lead him forward.  For once, Laurel didn't argue.  She kept her eyes focused on the back of his head and he plodded onward.  She was relieved he didn't try to ride with her.  Having him so close wasn't a good idea.

They stopped for a short break three or four hours later.  Both of them drank a little water and ate some of the dried food.  They reached into the bag at the same time, their hands touching, and both pulled away as if they had shocked each other.  Suddenly, the act of eating didn't appeal to either of them.  Ardeth sighed a little.  They were still a few hours away and couldn't continue the journey like this.  He wouldn't admit that he'd gazed upon her during her [most erotic] bath, but he couldn't remain silent any longer.  It was driving him insane.

"Miss Lipton, I should apologize for what happened last night," he began.

His words made her jump.  She actually didn't expect him to mention it.  Laurel wanted to tell him so many things, including that she had lied about her name.  "Don't worry about it," she said.

"I did not…did not intend to dishonor you," he said, nearly stumbling on his words.

"_I don't care_," she said with a vicious hint in her voice.  "I don't want to talk about it.  Can we go?  The sooner we get to your village, the sooner I can be on my way back."

Ardeth gave another of his curt nods.  "Very well," he said.  "When we arrive and you are outfitted, you must have a guide to lead you back to Cairo," he told her.  "The same dangers await you."

She shrugged.  "Whatever you say," she said nonchalantly.  _I just don't want you to be the guide.  If you're the guide, I'll spend the entire trip fantasizing about you and your glorious body.  _She knew nothing about men, but he was one that would be hard to resist.  "I'm not going to argue with you."

_Why not?  Why are you not?  _What was she thinking?  What was going on inside her head?  Without another word, he waited patiently for her to mount the horse.  She did so without hesitation, straddling it, long since giving up trying to ride sidesaddle.  He began to lead the horse away, but stopped after a few steps.  Why shouldn't he ride?  Laurel watched curiously as Ardeth hooked his foot into the stirrup and climbed on behind her.  When his body made contact with hers, she took in a sharp breath.  Although his body was covered in layers of robes, she still hadn't forgotten what he looked like and it seemed as if she could feel every line, every muscle.

**____________________**

**To be continued…**        


	7. The Village

THE VILLAGE

Some time that morning, Laurel managed to drop off to sleep.  She didn't know how she did.  The jostling of the horse was constant.  Perhaps it was because she hadn't been sleeping well, and definitely couldn't sleep last night.  She slept on and on, not moving a muscle.  At one point, she felt her body drifting as if someone was carrying her somewhere.  She _had_ to be dreaming, but she simply didn't fight it.  Laurel felt strong arms about her body, could smell the good smell of a man's natural scent filling her nostrils, and listened as a thick foreign language was spoken around her.  _Hiyi i'tâz nôm_ [She needs sleep].  _Haddi 'amal inta malak_ [Who do you have]?  _Il ustâd bint_ [The professor's daughter].  _Who are they talking about?  Are they talking about me?  Do they know my father?  Why won't they let me see him_?  She felt her body drifting down onto an uncomfortable cot.  It felt like the same kind of cot as she had lain upon in the healer's tent when she was taken from the rolling sea.  At that moment, she was completely convinced that she had died.  Everything she had seen the moment she laid eyes on Ardeth Bay must have been some type of heaven/hell.  She was offered the temptation and then denied it at the same time.  _Nôm, Dâyi' nafs.  Inti arâda shâf inti ab qarîb min_ [Sleep, lost soul.  You will see your father soon].  She mumbled a response incoherently.  She wasn't quite sure what she said, but the silky voice seemed to drift right into her ear.  She turned toward the voice and allowed it to lull her further into sleep.

*  *  *

Reginald and his fellow trackers rode out into the desert hopefully in the right direction.  Several people had told them where the Nomads had gone.  More than one person had seen the girl following.  In fact, one of Reginald's men had spoken to a fellow who had been with a gang of men intent on kidnapping her, but he had somehow escaped.  He claimed that the leader of the Nomadic group had taken the girl hostage, killing several of his men.  When Reginald asked for a description of this man, it was given without hesitation.  He thought it sounded familiar, but he didn't immediately associate it with a person he'd seen.  He rode silently, thoughtfully, trying to recall who the hell this Nomad was.  When he realized it, a smile touched his lips.  For the most part, it appeared innocent enough, but it wasn't meant to be that at all.  The man who had taken Laurel was the gentleman who demanded the return of his amulet.  What did he want with Laurel?  He knew nothing of the Aciquilla fortune.  Perhaps he was the fellow who helped the shipwrecked victims?  Suddenly, his interest in finding Laurel grew two octaves.  Not only would he have access to money, but he would also appear heroic to the family, and perhaps to Laurel as well.  He wasn't altogether certain he and the men were following the correct trail, but it didn't matter.  Eventually, they would run into the Nomad and the girl.

*  *  *

Ardeth left Laurel in the safe and capable hands of his parents as he rode back out into the desert.  The last time he had seen the _ustâd_, he had taken residence in a border town between Cairo and the village.  His wife had died a few years back, and he hadn't wanted to return to the bustling, crowded city.  Ardeth hadn't had much exposure to the man, but his parents spoke with him frequently.  Now that his father was an elder, he was a wealth of information for _Ustâd_.  The journey he faced was a long ride out, but he thought he could make it back before nightfall.  If he wasn't at home when _Dâyi' nafs_ awoke, she would definitely be terrified and full of questions.  He wasn't sure she knew where she was.  What made matters worse was that his parents barely spoke English, his father knowing enough to get by.  He didn't mind the ride, not after the last few days.  It gave him time to think and sort out the crazy events that had begun to unfold since he pulled the girl out of the water.  _She is not a girl.  You know this.  She is every inch a woman, you saw with your own eyes_.  After tonight, it didn't matter.  If he found her father, perhaps he could lead her back to Cairo.  If not, perhaps he would recruit one of the other men to complete the task.  Whatever happened, he had no intention of staying around her any longer than he had to.  It simply wasn't safe for either of them.  Actually, it wasn't safe for _her_.  At least at this moment, she wasn't stuck right up against him for hours on end.  He could think clearly and not have such inappropriate thoughts running through his mind.  The longer he rode, the better he felt.  By the time he made it back to the village, his life would return back to normal, and he would never think of the lost soul again.

*  *  *

Although she was completely relaxed, Laurel was engulfed in heat.  She didn't want to open her eyes, but thought if she did, the sun would burn them out.  Didn't they normally travel through the day?  She should have gotten used to it by now.  She had no clue as to why she was lying still.  Had this Ardeth Bay dropped her off somewhere?  Had he gotten tired of her and finally abandoned her?  Of course, it wouldn't matter one way or another.  She didn't want to stay with him any more than he wanted to stay with her.  She couldn't believe how much had changed in a few mere hours.  If she hadn't seen his naked flesh, would it have made a difference with what was running through her mind?  Around her, she could hear brief conversation being exchanged.  It was in the same language she had heard earlier, but neither voice sounded like Ardeth.  She struggled against opening her eyes too soon.  She didn't know what she would wind up looking at.  Would she see more men set to terrorize her?  Would she see Reginald?  Tehotu?  Laurel opened her eyes slowly and saw two robed figures standing near her.  At first, she thought both of them were men, but she soon realized that one of them was a woman.  They had yet to notice that she was awake.  The man appeared no older than fifty and had iron gray hair.  When he turned, she saw more of his profile and noticed that his markings were similar to Ardeth.  In fact, _he_ was similar to Ardeth.  The woman was younger than the man, but not by much.  Her hair was mostly gray, but lodes of black were shot throughout.  Again, she noted some similarities to Ardeth.  His parents?  He had left her with his parents?  What the hell?

Bahir and Fadilah Bay had been more than surprised when their only son carried in a young woman who seemed completely passed out.  It didn't take much time for them to realize that she wasn't of their people, but she also didn't seem to be American, either.  Ardeth had left her in their care.  He had explained that she was the daughter of the _ustâd_ and he needed to find him.  At first, neither of them knew what to think.  He had come in very quickly and left just as fast.  Yet, he was gentle with the girl, almost tender.  Of course, if she _were_ whom her son claimed, they would show just as much respect.  The entire village loved _Ustâd_ because he showed true interest in their people, not simply an interest in their hidden treasures.  They kept close watch on her, hoping that Ardeth would return before long.  The girl would likely think they were out to hurt her.  However, just as their son, they only wanted to help.  Fadilah soaked a cloth in cool water and brought it over to the girl.  She placed it gently onto her forehead and she noticed that her breathing had evened out.  Fadilah felt that she was probably awake, but didn't want to open her eyes just yet. 

Laurel stayed as still as she could.  The cool cloth felt heavenly against her hot forehead, but the alien touch had brought out every ounce of tension in her body.  However, it was gentle, reminding her of her mother's touch.  As a child, Tarita often brought her cold compresses when she was sick.  Thinking of her mother brought on incredible sadness, an ache.  The family she had grown up in had betrayed her.  She knew nothing or no one.  Father was not Father; her brothers were only half.  It was incredibly insane and ridiculous, but it was her life.  After a long time, she finally opened her eyes and looked up into another pair of beautiful chocolate brown eyes.  These people were like Ardeth; they meant her no harm.

*  *  *

Bartholomew Robinson had chosen a modest adobe hut in which to retire.  It was nothing more than what his ancestors had dwelled in, and it was exactly what he had grown accustomed to while studying the people protected by an ancient tribe of warriors.  They were an honorable people and he treated them as such, not intruding, but observing.  They accepted him as one of their own and he had felt embraced by them, so of course at his retirement, he would choose Egypt as his home.  His sons were adults now with families of their own, and he had lost his wife five years prior.  He wasn't attached to Cairo, but he was certainly attracted to the desert.  Most of his time was spent reading or researching.  He was a tireless writer and enjoyed his work.  _Once a professor, always a professor_.  Yet, he hadn't totally forgotten Cairo.  He hadn't totally forgotten a woman he met there nineteen or twenty years ago.  Every now and then, she crossed his mind.  He still remembered her name:  _Tarita_.  His wife had never found out about the affair, and he had always felt like a shit for cheating, but damn if he didn't fall in love with her.  It always saddened him to think of her, because she was so beautiful and loving.  She gave him everything without the slightest demand of wanting anything in return.  He had never met another woman like her since, even his wife couldn't compare.  He had no idea their relationship had produced a child, but soon enough, he would learn.  

In the distance, Ardeth could just make out a small structure that appeared to be dimly lit.  It was the place where he had seen _Ustâd_ before.  Perhaps he would be there.  Ardeth had no idea how to explain his presence or that of _Dâyi' nafs_.  Would he even believe the incredible story?  He rode onward, noticing that the day grew darker with each mile he traveled.  By now, she would be awake, possibly terrified.  His parents wouldn't allow her to leave any more than he would.  He sighed heavily and shook his head.  The girl was getting to him, scratching away, and imprinting her image in his brain.  Yet, he found relief in the thought that soon, she would leave and take her aura along with her.  

*  *  *

Laurel put her complete trust in Ardeth Bay's parents and allowed them to care for her.  The longer she accepted their assistance, the more she realized just how stupid she had been for running away like a child.  She had had no business coming to a foreign country without the slightest knowledge of how to get around or what to do when faced with adversity.  She realized that if Ardeth and his men hadn't stepped in, she would likely be dead by now.  At the same time, the seemingly cold leader invaded her dreams.  While she had been in her daze, his face, lips, and hands were there with her, touching her, giving her pleasure she had never experienced in her waking life.  What did she know about physical love?  She knew nothing, had experienced less, but couldn't quite seem to get the dark man off her mind.  His kiss still burned her lips, she remembered every detail, every flick of the tongue.  His breath had been so hot as it blew down onto her flesh.  His taste was so very delicious, reminding her of smoldering spices, and she drank it in as if it were precious water.  If she broke apart the events leading up to the kiss, she knew that Ardeth had forced it on her as much as Reginald had done, but there was a difference.  She hadn't wanted Reginald's touch.  She hadn't wanted Ardeth's, either, but as soon as she saw his naked body emerging from the pool, as soon as he clamped his hand onto her ankle, she knew he'd never leave her mind again.  Staying with his parents had pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, but as soon as she fell asleep, they would come again, stronger than ever.  The elder Bays gave Laurel her space, allowing her to come around on her own.  They asked very few questions, but brought her enough food and water to stuff a good-sized hog.  She thanked them profusely, but ate very little.  She came to supply herself so she could leave, and she was ready to do it.  The only direct request she made was for ink.  They brought it to her without hesitation.  She wanted to record everything that had happened since the shipwreck.  She had to get it all down or it would drive her insane.  Furiously, she began to scribble, losing herself until Ardeth returned.

*  *  *

By the time Ardeth and the _ustâd _returned, Laurel had fallen asleep again.  Ardeth couldn't resist checking in on her.  He wasn't aware, but his mother watched the exchange, taking note of the way he gazed down at the girl.  She smiled a little, wondering if her son was infatuated with his charge.  He left her to sleep and returned to face _Ustâd_.  At first, the man was in denial and refused to accompany Ardeth back to the village, but he eventually persuaded him to come along if only to settle the mind of the _Dâyi' nafs_.  It had been a while since Ardeth had last seen him.  However, there was simply no question or doubt.  The moment Ardeth saw the man, he knew the _ustâd_ was the girl's father.  Ardeth stood back with his parents and allowed _Ustâd_ to enter the room where his daughter slept.  

Bart Robinson had nearly scoffed at the young Medjai chieftain when he said a woman claiming to be his daughter wanted to see him.  Of course, he'd made love countless times to Tarita, but there was no way she could have been pregnant.  He wasn't an idiot by the furthest stretch of the imagination, he knew pregnancy was possible, as it was with any man and woman.  Denying it was easier than accepting the fact that he had a daughter he had never known about.  He went along with Chieftain Bay only because he respected him and his people so much.  If he said there was a girl making such a claim, he wasn't lying about it.  He slipped into the room quietly.  The young woman was fast asleep with her back to him.  Cautiously, he crept to the other side.  He had no intention of waking her.  Actually, he had no intentions of actually _speaking_ to her, because he didn't have a daughter.  He had sons and grandchildren.  The moment he saw her face, he could deny it no longer.  She was beautiful, a perfect mix of him and her mother.  _Dear God.  She came all this way for me._  He wasn't quite ready to speak to her yet, but he stood and gazed at her for several moments, not understanding why Tarita never told him.

"What will happen next," Bahir asked his son.

Ardeth focused his eyes on his father.  "I am not sure.  I hope _Ustâd _will lead her out of the desert or take her with him.  After he sees her, I do not think he will deny her."

"How did you find her?  It is rare for a woman to travel in the desert."

Ardeth sighed, expecting the question.  His father would want to know more about the girl.  She was an outsider and when he left her, he had offered absolutely no explanation.  "We saved her and five others after their steamboat from England capsized.  She said I resembled her father and I immediately thought of _Ustâd _the moment I saw her.  She then associated her father with our tribe and she followed us out of Cairo.  When we felt we were being followed, we stopped, and were attacked by a group of men.  They apparently thought she was with us and they wanted her."  Of course, he skipped over their days and nights together in the desert.  He didn't dare talk about seeing her bathing in the oasis.  He failed to mention that he'd taken her down and kissed her.  None of that made it out of his lips and wouldn't.  The events that transpired were between him and the girl.  "I could not leave her in the desert to die and I was fairly certain she was right about her father."

Laurel awoke when she felt eyes on her.  Her eyes met those of a rather tall man with very long, curly gray hair tied back in a ponytail.  She wanted to ask a stupid question:  _who are you?  _She knew exactly who he was.  This man was her father.  This man was the one she had searched for within her childish mission.  Ardeth had fetched him for her.  "You're the _ustâd_," she asked quietly, picking up the word after hearing Ardeth say it a dozen times.

"Yes," he said simply.  "I knew your mother a long time ago and she didn't exactly tell me about you…"

*  *  *

Much later, Laurel couldn't sleep.  She had spent half the night getting acquainted with her father.  After talking until he lost his voice, Bart grew tired and the elder Bays set him up for the night.  She stepped outside to get some air, not actually caring about the chill or the dangers in the night.  She felt safe here, protected, but she wasn't out alone.  She immediately noticed Ardeth.  Apparently, he felt the need for air as well.  She hadn't seen him all night, he had given her privacy to speak to her father.  Despite what happened between them, she owed him so much.  Yet, she hadn't even been honest enough to tell him her real name.  

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Ardeth turned his attention toward Laurel.  He hadn't heard her come out.  "You do not have to keep thanking me.  You were in need and I helped you."  _She must not approach me.  She must not move any closer than she is now._  "You should sleep.  You are riding out with your father in the morning and the journey is not a short one."

His veneer was cold and stately again.  He was dismissing her.  "I realize that.  If you'll recall, I _was_ on the last journey.  You act so cold and brutal, but you have heart."

He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip for the briefest of moments.  Her voice was soft and bewitching.  She had no idea what she was doing to him at that moment.  He could hardly look at her.  "Go back inside.  You should not be out here."

"Still in command mode, I see," she said sarcastically.  "Always telling people what to do, even someone not under you.  Can you let it go one moment to accept gratitude?  Besides, I can't sleep, I've slept too much today and tonight.  Why don't _you_ sleep?  I'm sure it's okay."

Ardeth fixed his eyes on her.  All he could see was that outline of her breast, the hardened peak of her nipple that was basically begging to be tasted.  "Do you want me to force you inside," he asked, his voice taking on a mocking hint of her sarcasm.  "I have done it once and I will not hesitate to do it again.  Do you doubt me?"

"I'm not trying to pick a fight."  Wasn't she?  "Good night."

She turned to go back inside, but gasped in surprise when she felt his hand clamping around her upper arm.  The way he moved stunned her.  He didn't seem to make a single noise.  It was unnerving.  He spun her around to face him and he gazed down into her eyes.  She wasn't picking a fight, but he was fighting a battle of his own.  Surprisingly enough, the moment he looked at her, he thought he saw her doing the same.  She didn't try to break free of his grip.  It was as if she expected him, _wanted _him, to do this to her.  He wouldn't disappoint her.  After tonight, he would never see her again.  He lowered his head just the slightest and captured her lips.  He crushed her body against his, the picture of her naked body never leaving his mind.  She was suddenly enveloped in his scent and taste.  If the truth were known, she had been picking at him, because she knew he would do this.  His tongue met hers as his hand plunged into her hair.  He wanted to press forward, to strip her down and take his time, touch every inch of her, but in the end, he realized that he couldn't.  He broke the kiss, noticing that she had yet to open her eyes, and when she did, the dazed expression on her face nearly sent him over again.  He stepped back from her, but it didn't stop the aching desire that had built up in him.  The situation they were in was dangerous and forbidden.

"Go inside," he commanded again.  He didn't trust himself.  If she didn't get out of his sight, he would fulfill his need and do so with utter abandon.

**____________________**

**To be continued…**


	8. Back in the Saddle

BACK IN THE SADDLE

Reginald and Bishop stared down solemnly at the mounds of sand.  There was one for each man who had died, and a larger one where no doubt a camel was buried.  Reginald demanded that one of his lesser men dig them up.  He wanted to see if the man in Cairo had been telling the truth.  A pucker of disgust came across Reginald's face as each body was unearthed.  He hadn't had much experience dealing with the dead, especially those who were as cut up and as bloody as these.  It wasn't clear how they died, of course, but the Egyptian thief had been telling the truth.  The Nomads had slaughtered these men and likely kidnapped Laurel Aciquilla.  After a moment, Reginald ordered the bodies buried again.  He looked off in the distance.  Apparently, they were following the right trail.  How far away were they?  Reginald ordered the men to make ready.  From the look of the bodies, they would have their work cut out for them.  He simply hoped that Laurel was not dead.  If she were, his meal ticket was forever gone.

*  *  *

Laurel awoke before the sun rose.  She actually couldn't sleep any longer.  She had allowed Ardeth to dismiss her as if she was a child, but what other choice did she have?  It was best that it was happening like this anyway.  Twice he had kissed her; twice he had set alight flames of wanting need that she couldn't begin to explain or understand.  It had never happened to her before and she certainly didn't know what to make of it.  Just before she went to sleep last night, she had scribbled furiously in her diary, writing down each and every detail.  Today, she and her father would leave, and thoughts of the brooding young man could be left behind with the village.  Once in Cairo, she could then decide what it was that she needed to do.  Since she _had _found her father, she had no intention of going back to England or facing Reginald Portafoy.  It was the one nightmare she wouldn't have to face.  Of course, facing Ardeth Bay wasn't going to be a joy, either.  Then there was the matter of her father.  They had spent quite some time talking, but she wasn't certain how she felt about him, either.  He was more than happy to know her, to include her in his family, but it was awkward.  There was no one with whom she could share her feelings.  She would never be able to speak to her mother again.  She was basically stuck and alone with her diary.  Her diary would become her closest and most intimate friend.

She was awake when Ardeth's mother asked her to come eat with them.  When she saw Ardeth, she gulped.  There was no one else in the room and she vaguely wondered where the other two men were.  She said nothing, but simply accepted the food she was offered.  The moment she turned her back, Ardeth focused his eyes on her and watched her move around the room.  His actions were subtle, his behavior muted, but it was far from undetected.  His mother watched as her son's eyes followed the young woman about the room.  Of course, he would say nothing about the girl either way, but she had no trouble seeing that he was smitten.  When she turned back around, he quickly averted his gaze.  Laurel did everything she could to keep her eyes off Ardeth.  She wanted to look at him one last time before she left for good, but she didn't dare.  At any time, she expected her father to appear.

"Mrs. Bay, do you have any idea where my father is," she asked.

When she spoke, it seemed that Ardeth jumped five inches off his seat.  Fadilah smiled a little and focused her dark eyes on Laurel's face.  "He and my husband rode out early this morning so that Bahir could show _Ustâd_ the changes our village has gone through since he last visited.  They should be back shortly."

Laurel nodded her thanks to Fadilah and continued to quietly finish her meal.  Ardeth didn't bother finishing his.  He excused himself and told his mother he would prepare the horses for the journey.  Laurel wasn't sure if she was happy about his departure or not.  She wanted to say goodbye, wanted to thank him again, but the last time she thanked him, he wound up kissing the breath out of her.  She wouldn't mind for that to happen again, of course, but she quickly pushed the thought out of her mind.  The last thing she needed was more stress, more entanglement.  Hopefully by the time her father and Mr. Bay returned, Ardeth would be gone.  She stepped outside to wait for her father's return and watched Ardeth from afar.  She stood in a daze for several minutes, completely unaware of her surroundings until she heard a loud snort issuing from a horse.  Startled, she jumped a little and had to bite the inside of her jaw to keep from crying out.  It was her father and Bahir.  They were speaking excitedly to Ardeth in Arabic.  She watched the three men cautiously, wondering what was going on.  She saw a look of mixed quality pass over Ardeth's face.  It was one of surprise, irritation, and relief.

Tired of this supposed secret meeting among men, Laurel approached.  "What is this?"

Bart fixed his eyes on the daughter he didn't know existed.  They had just found each other, and now he was about to send her away.  "We were out scouting and found some ancient scrolls.  I want to stay here and help the elders interpret their meaning.  Chieftain Bay will accompany you back to Cairo."

Shocked, her eyes went from her father to Ardeth.  He was no more pleased about the decision than her.  Her only saving grace was the fact that she'd have her own gear and wouldn't have to rely on Ardeth for anything.  Yet, she wanted to scream, to protest.  She had no desire to go out alone on the desert with this man again.  What would happen?  She thought that after last night, she wouldn't have to deal with him again, but now everything had changed.  Her father, the man she had searched for, was dumping her off before he even knew who she was.  He had chosen to mess around with a batch of ancient scrolls rather than get to know her.  There was no one for her.  No one.  She was left on her own with a man she now fantasized about nightly.  It wasn't safe.  Laurel said nothing, she only nodded and accepted it.  If she hadn't been so shocked and hurt, she might have smacked this man.  She wondered if he had treated her mother in much the same fashion.

"I'll see you in Cairo," Bart promised.

Again, a small nod was her only reaction.  Without a word, she went to retrieve her bag.  When she made it out, her father and Bahir were gone.  The only person waiting was Ardeth.  He stood by silently.  She ignored him and slung the bag over her shoulder.  She climbed onto the horse a bit clumsily, but managed without assistance.  Ardeth followed her lead seconds later.  He led the way out and she followed.  They rode for a long time before she would bring herself even relatively close to being side by side with him.  It wasn't that she _wanted_ to be near him, but she had no desire to be left behind again.  They didn't have an inkling of an idea that Reginald and his band of merry dunderheads were coming for them.  

Ardeth glanced at her.  He could see that she was upset.  "Ms. Lipton, he did not abandon you," he said as if he could read her mind.  "He is an honorable man and I am sure he will make amends.  What he and my father have discovered is very important to our people.  He sent me with you.  He trusts me."  _Do I trust myself?  _She wouldn't speak to him or afford a look.  He didn't know what else to say to her.  "He will need time, just as you."

His words sounded as if he was making excuses for her father's behavior.  _Men certainly stick together_.  "Please, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

*  *  *

The ride that day was long and exhausting.  By dusk, Laurel was more than ready to make camp.  Together, they set up the tents, once again parodying a lover's waltz as they unfolded the materials.  Instead of eating afterwards, Laurel scribbled in her diary for as long as light allowed.  If she didn't get the thoughts out of her head, she might become mad.  Ardeth retired long before her, but he knew there was no use in him asking that she sleep.  She would only refuse.  He longed to sit with her and offer the comfort she needed, but only one stray touch would cause thousands of problems for them.  He left her and went to his tent.  He didn't realize that she didn't move.  Laurel sat outside for hours and basically stared at the stars.  It was freezing, of course, but she didn't seem to notice.  In fact, she really didn't care.  She had a lot on her mind, and the chill was the least of her problems.  Ever alert, Ardeth could hear her slight movements.  Worried, he slipped into his pants and took hold of a blanket.  He climbed halfway out before he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders.  The girl sat in front of her own tent and hadn't moved since he retired earlier.  Without a word, he walked over to her and lowered himself onto the sand.  She immediately noticed his presence, his body heat, and wasn't necessarily disappointed that he had joined her.

"Are you all right," he asked.

She shook her head.  "No, I'm not," she said, staring straight ahead.  "Everything I've done has been a mistake.  Why am I bothering with Cairo at all?  What am I going to do when I get there?  I've thought none of this through.  My high and mighty expectations have been shattered like fine crystal."  She focused her eyes on his face.  She noticed that he hadn't looked away from her once.  "I've even lied to you.  You don't know my real name.  It's not Sesha Lipton; it's Laurel Sesha Aciquilla.  It's true that I came to Egypt to find my father, but something else was motivating me.  The man I knew as my father wanted to marry me off to his business partner.  I didn't want that because he's…_evil_.  He wants the money and the business.  I'm merely nothing more to him than a decoration and a brood mare.  I'll serve him no other purpose.  Like the child I am, I ran, and thought that my father would solve all my problems for me.  It was naïve and stupid of me.  I've caused so much undue trouble for nothing.  What else can I do?  I should book passage to England as soon as I get to Cairo."  She turned her face and began to gaze up at the stars once again.  She had no idea what motivated her to pour her heart out to this man, but she couldn't help it.

Ardeth was all too familiar with arranged marriages.  It was custom amongst his people and had been done for centuries.  In fact, at this moment, he knew exactly whom he was contracted to marry.  He had known the girl his entire life, but he didn't love her.  Yet, love wasn't relevant.  Heirs were the important things.  Husbands and wives who grew to love each other throughout the course of their marriage were lucky, but few and far between.  His parents came immediately to mind.  His father and the other elders were working furiously on his marriage contract, wanting the wedding to occur before he turned twenty-five.  He wasn't happy about it and might manage to delay it.  If he had his way, it wouldn't happen at all.  They were in similar situations separated by very different cultures.  

"If you wanted to accept it," he began, "you would not have run.  Your intentions were clear and good, but you did not choose the right path, _Dâyi' nafs_.  Entering into unfamiliar territory could have and almost did kill you.  Yet, returning to what you have run from will kill you inside.  I cannot say which fate is worse, but I would rather choose to die than lose my heart.  I can see that happening."

"You don't know," she said quietly.

"I do," he countered.

Laurel glanced at him, ready to rip into him.  What kind of man did he think he was, trying to tell her how she felt?  However, the moment her eyes met his, she didn't say a word.  He _did _know.  She wanted to look away, but she couldn't.  He leaned toward her and before she knew it, his lips were on hers, gently at first, but then a bit more urgently when she began to respond.  His arm came out from the blanket and his hand went to her cheek.  The moment he touched her, she completely melted.  The blanket began to slide away from his shoulders inch by inch, revealing the flesh hidden beneath it.  As soon as his other hand was free, he took hold of her arm to bring her around to him.  At that point, the kiss deepened even more, and his hands went into her hair, finally touching it, luxuriating in its softness.  Although she wanted to touch him, she couldn't move.  He broke the kiss only to take a breath, to allow her to do the same, and he wasn't sure he could stop tonight.  Sending him out with her had been a mistake.  She was a temptation he could no longer resist.  What of her?  What did she want?  Would she know?

She didn't move away.  Instead, she placed her hand on the side of his cheek and allowed it to travel down to his neck.  She moved it down even further and stroked the taut flesh of his chest.  He covered her hand with his and brought it up to his lips.  He placed a gentle kiss on the palm of her hand before running his lips along her fingers.  She was an innocent and he had no right to want her like he did.  He pulled her to him and kissed her again.  As if losing all sense of himself, he found one of his hands sliding down to the small of her back, and he began to slowly lower her down.  She felt the weight of his body pressed against her and his body heat seemed to completely envelope her.  When their kiss was broken, he gazed down into her eyes.  She was blinking up at him innocently, but expectantly.

"_Ba-la zamb_," [innocent] he whispered down to her.  "What do you want," he asked, the question sounding quite _gahil_ [ignorant].  What she wanted was written all over her face, but she didn't have the words to express it.  It wasn't that he necessarily expected an answer; he simply wanted some type of affirmation before he took another step, a step that was irreversible.

"I…I want you," she said.

After a moment of gazing down at her, he kissed her again, bringing his body over hers just a bit more.  He felt her fingers, her beautiful, delicate fingers, slicing through his hair before she settled her hands on his back.  When he felt them moving down, he broke the kiss and took hold of her forearms.  She watched, amazed, as he took both of her wrists in one hand and drew them high over her head.  Instead of immediately letting them go, he held on.  He consumed her with his eyes as he allowed his free hand to drift down her arm, to her cheek, her neck, and then eventually settling it at the side swell of her breast.  He kissed her again, releasing her wrists, but she didn't move them.  She kept her arms over her head, as if sensing he wanted them to stay put.  He broke away only a moment, but continued to shower her lips with very soft, brief kisses as his hand moved over to the front of her shirt.  One by one, he released the buttons slowly, revealing a dark strip of flesh, flesh he hadn't seen the day he was spying on her during her bath.  Once her shirt was unbuttoned, he slipped his hand inside it.  When he brushed his thumb over her nipple, she broke away from his kisses, bit her bottom lip, and turned her face away.  He simply moved to bury his face into the soft flesh of her neck.  The nipple beneath his thumb was rock hard and erect.  He placed one more tiny kiss to the side of her neck before he followed a trail of flesh that ended between her breasts.  He opened her shirt, just revealing her left breast and allowed his lips to encircle the dark peak that had held him captive within his dreams for days.  Her skin tasted sweet and salty at the same time.  He ran his tongue around it, barely grazing it with his teeth, and beneath him, he could feel her squirming and heard the whimpering noises within her throat that she was trying to keep inside.  After lingering on her left nipple as long as he dared, he pushed aside the material to reveal her right breast.  He tasted it in much the same fashion.  Each time she tried to move, he would reinforce the hold on her wrists just long enough to settle her back and then he would release her.

His lips moved to the valley between her breasts and followed a straight trail down until he was met with the waistband of her pants.  They zipped up the side and he slowly lowered the zipper until each tooth was separated.  With very little effort, he tugged at them, sliding the material down her legs and off her body.  As he had seen in the oasis, the mannish clothing hid an exquisite body.  He didn't want to paw at her, to prod or poke.  He wanted to do exactly as he had dreamed of, take his time and explore every single inch of her.  His lips went to work placing gentle kisses down her leg as his teeth followed up with nipping bites that weren't enough to hurt, but just enough to please.  Once he managed to travel down the entire length of her leg, he quickly began at the bottom of the other and worked his way back up her body.  He kissed her again and was ever so tempted to crush his body down onto hers, but he held back.  He wanted to do nothing to terrify her.  Instead, he leaned over her as much as he could, placing his knee between her thighs.  She didn't attempt to move again, because she sensed he'd only hold her wrists down.  Laurel moaned within their kiss when she felt his hand sliding down her side, settling at her hip.  He slid his hand inside her modest cotton undergarments and he broke away again so he could concentrate on removing them.  He felt her trembling, could sense the fear that was radiating off her in waves.  At any moment, he could stop this, but he didn't want to, neither did she.  Ardeth again refrained from settling the full weight of his body atop her.  His lips and teeth went to work on her throat again as one hand moved lightly over her body.  When it touched the delicate flesh at her lower abdomen, the trembling of her body intensified.  It was completely terrifying but thrilling at the same time.  She didn't know if she should stop him or allow him to continue.  His hand fell upon her and her body instinctively arched against him as a startled cry escaped her.

He said something against her skin, but she didn't understand.  His caress did not let up and a fire began to build within her that the coolness of the desert night could not quell.  It didn't take long for her to grow moist against his stroking fingers.  He drew away just the slightest so that he could remove his clothing barriers.  The swollen male part of him was rigid and hot against her skin.  Still holding onto the last vestiges of her girlhood, she was much too shy to look at him up close.  It didn't matter.  He would more than likely not allow her to move anyway.  He inserted his hand between her thighs and she spread them willingly enough.  He settled his body over hers, propping it on one hand while he stroked her cheek with the other.  

"_Waga' arâda Sâr Hazz_," [Pain will become pleasure] he whispered down to her.

"I don't…I don't understand," she asked, her lip quivering.

"You will soon enough, _Dâyi' nafs_," he replied as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

He shifted slightly and for a moment, she felt a frightening crushing sensation as he settled his body over hers.  A sharp intake of breath escaped her as he made contact with her.  She couldn't prevent herself from moving any longer.  Her arms went around his neck and she held onto him tightly.  She hissed through clenched teeth the instant he encountered and broke through her maidenhead.  A hissed breath left _him_ the moment he was fully sheathed inside her.  Before he began the almost ageless, timeless movements, he kissed her again, not completely expecting her to respond.  He knew he was hurting her.  However, she surprised him by kissing him back, nipping his lower lip, and then she dug her fingernails into the back of his neck.  So as to alleviate as much discomfort as he could, he kept his body propped on one hand.  With the other, he drew her leg around him.  Slowly he moved within her, taking note that with each thrust, her breathing changed.  His eyes locked with hers and he realized that she finally understood what he had said.  Her other leg joined its mate around him and it allowed him to move his hand, putting more of his weight over her, drawing him even deeper inside.  He wanted to continue his slow pace, but the pull of her tight flesh was driving him on, pushing him over the edge.  He longed to ask her if she was okay, but he couldn't vocalize just yet.  However, he received his answer when she dug her nails into his buttocks trying her best to urge him on.  It worked.  The message came to him loud and clear.  She began to meet his thrusts eagerly, helping him get to a point he needed to reach.  She felt her own releases inside several times and whimpered as each one shook her harder than the rest.  He wanted to pull away and out of her without meeting his release inside her.  There was always the risk of making a child.  It would serve as a disgrace in her world as well as his [_A disgrace?  Nonononono.  What happened here was no disgrace_].  Coherent and rational thoughts were swiftly shoved out of his mind.  His body froze in ecstasy and his eyes closed tightly.  For a moment, he couldn't breathe.  There was simply no air.  

After several minutes, he could breathe again.  He didn't immediately want to settle his entire body weight upon her, but he wasn't in a big hurry to move, either.  Without losing contact with her body, he sat up.  He plunged his hands into her hair and brought her lips up to his.  He kissed her hard and passionately.  When the kiss was broken, they suddenly became aware of the chill in the air.  Without a word, together, they slid into one tent.

**____________________**

**To be continued…**    


	9. The Day After

THE DAY AFTER

Normally awake before dawn, it was well after sunrise before Ardeth opened his eyes.  He had been slightly reluctant to do so, fearing that last night was merely another unobtainable dream.  He smiled a little when he saw Laurel snuggled in closely beside him.  It hadn't been a dream after all.  He felt slight movements against him and he loved the sensuousness and the innocence of her at the same time.  He hadn't felt this content in months.  It wasn't the physical part; it was more along the lines of emotional satisfaction.  He wanted to shove everything out and focus only on her.  Right now, he didn't care if they ever made it to Cairo.  She opened her eyes and focused them on his face.  The look on hers was one of confusion, as if she had totally forgotten what happened the night before.  He reasoned that she must have thought she had dreamed the whole thing as well.  He kissed her forehead and stroked her arm gently.  He wasn't sure what he wanted to say to her.  He thought of her father entrusting him with her.  There were other thoughts as well, but he set them aside.  She was so beautiful, even upon wakening.  His lips found hers and he kissed her hungrily.  He couldn't help it, he couldn't stop it from happening no matter how hard he fought against it.  He wanted her again and didn't think he could ever get enough of her.  Before they took it too far, Ardeth broke the kiss and gazed down at her.  What had they done?  What was to happen now?

*  *  *

They packed away their tents before eating.  Both of them were starving and Ardeth was relieved to find that the fresh plums his mother had provided for them had yet to spoil.  He offered one to Laurel, but she begged off.  She told him she had never cared for plums.  However, she sat near him and watched as he tore into the fruit with relish.  Just the act of watching him eat was an experience all its own.  After last night, she would never view him in the same light again.  With amused interest, she watched as the juice dribbled onto his fingers.  He reached for his water pouch, but she reacted quickly, and grabbed his hand.

"I can take care of that," she said softly.

Ardeth wanted to protest.  They had no time to fool around.  Yet, as soon as he felt her lips on his fingers, all the words left him, perhaps the ability to speak as well.  One by one, she gently sucked each finger, even those without juice.  Those with juice, she ran her tongue along them, cleaning each before she drew them into her mouth.  The bit that landed on his chin was quickly kissed away by her lips.  Still rendered speechless, he watched as she took a plum and held it up to his lips.  Keeping his eyes on hers, he bit into it and she leaned toward him, covering his lips with hers, tasting him and the fruit swirling in his mouth.  Suddenly, his desire to leave became a different type altogether.  He had a specific weakness for plums and it appeared that he had the same weakness for her.  Earlier, he had resisted the temptation of making love to her again, but he didn't know if he could do it now.  He once again thought of that sensuousness versus innocence theory.

Today, he felt _his_ body sinking to the sand.  For a moment, he found himself quite thankful that neither of them were fully dressed as of yet.  His chest and feet were still bare.  She hadn't yet donned her mannish pants.  When the kiss was broken, she sat straight up and gazed down at him.  With a mind all their own, his hands slid from each side of her hips upward until they were underneath her shirt.  Just the feel of her soft skin was enough to bring on the agonizingly wonderful ache that he had known so well since he saw her bathe.  He didn't need anything else to send him over the edge.  He wanted her, _ached_ for her, but he wanted to resist.  There was so much more he needed to tell her, so much more she needed to know.  Yet, the words never came to the surface, they stayed buried within him.  She moved off him to lie at his side and sighed a little when he worked her out of her clothing barriers.  She helped him slip out of his, and seconds later, his body enveloped hers.  He kissed her breathlessly, pulling her over on top of him.  She broke the kiss and once again brought her body up to a sitting position astride him.  He realized that he wasn't the only one with a need.  He wanted to slide her body beneath his and take the gentle approach again, but there was an urgency building inside him.  There was so much he longed to teach her, but there would never be enough time.  He moved slightly, lifting her, and he slowly slid inside her.  For the first few moments, he guided her along until she laid her hands upon his, indicating that she had the general idea.  He didn't immediately release her, he couldn't.  She moved against him slowly, too slowly for him.  He dug his fingers into her waist and guided her along faster.  The sun beat down on them harshly, increasing their combined body heat, and sweat began to roll off them.  As was the case the night before, it didn't take either of them long to meet their releases.  When Ardeth met his, he sat up and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in the side of her neck.  His teeth delicately nibbled at the flesh there for a few moments before his lips found hers.  They had to leave, but he was in no hurry to move away from her.

*  *  *

After getting a late start, it didn't take them as long as they expected to cover a lot of ground.  Ardeth found himself talking to her, talking _a lot_ to her, telling her things that were best left unsaid with those on the outside.  However, he felt the need to tell her everything, because she had shared so much with him, had _given_ him so much.  He didn't know how much she would believe or how much she would dismiss, but he couldn't shut up.  The only thing that dried up the words was the oasis off in the distance.  This was the midpoint.  

Laurel noticed as well.  Her cheeks pinked considerably when she remembered what she had done there.  It didn't matter that he had made love to her twice.  She glanced at him.  "Can we stop?"  She hadn't said as much to Ardeth, but the riding combined with their lovemaking had strained her muscles beyond her level of tolerance.  

He glanced at her and almost said they didn't have time, but something about the look in her eyes and the expression on her face stopped him.  He had completely forgotten that she wasn't accustomed to so much riding, but when that was coupled with their encounter last night and this morning, he was rather certain she needed a break.  "We can."

They had been there no more than two minutes before Laurel came out of her clothes.  She felt an immediate need to get into the water.  Ardeth sat astride his horse, speechless.  Once again, he felt like a voyeur as he watched her approach the water's edge.  She stepped into the water, wading through it at first, and stopped when it came up to her waist.  She moved out a little further, dived under, and disappeared from sight.  He had yet to see anything so beautiful in his almost twenty-five years on earth in this life.  She hadn't spoken one word to him since they arrived, hadn't asked him to join her, but again, it was something he couldn't resist.  He came out of his clothes and went into the water.  When he was submersed up to his waist, he glanced around, looking for her.  She was nowhere in sight and he had begun to worry.  Before he called out to her, he heard splashing noises and felt her body come up behind his.  He started to turn toward her, but when her lips pressed against his flesh, he stood completely still.  Her mouth and tongue made a trail from the small of his back to the totem tattooed into his flesh.  She ended her journey with soft kisses to each shoulder.  He wanted to turn around and put a stop to this, but he couldn't.  He had never felt so powerless over anything in his life.  He faced her and ran his hand along her cheek.

"I watched you," she confessed.  "The first time we were here.  I wanted to leave, but I couldn't."

He smiled a little.  "I have my own confession," he began.  He kissed her lips very gently, hardly making contact at all.  "I watched you.  I have been watching you for days now and I cannot seem to stop."

"Don't stop," she said.  "Please don't ever stop."

Ardeth wanted to say something more to her, to express what was truly inside him, but it was no use.  She was much too close to him.  He kissed her, almost brutally, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth.  This was what he had wanted to do the first time he saw her here, but he hadn't wanted to take that step.  Now that he had taken it, he had to back away.  However, for the time being, he shoved it out of his mind.  A while later, they carried an extra blanket over to a shady area and spread it out onto the grass.  They hadn't spoken much since moving over here.  Laurel was sprawled belly down on the blanket, leaning up on her elbows while she gazed at a particularly uninteresting piece of grass.  Unabashed, Ardeth was flat on his back with his arm thrown over his eyes.  She thought he might have fallen asleep.  However, he wasn't.  He could see her plainly from under his arm.  She had pulled her partially dry hair over one shoulder and was picking at the grass.  By tomorrow or early the day after that, they would be back in Cairo, and he had yet to say anything about what would happen after that.  She shifted her body, turning to her side, and she continued to gaze over at him.  There were scars scattered about his body, some of them deeper and newer than others.  She moved closer and ran a finger along what looked like the newest scar.  He didn't move an inch.  Curiously, she gazed at it, wondering what had caused it.  It looked like a deep fingernail mark.  There was so much more she wanted to know about him, but she wasn't sure he'd ever tell her.  Laurel drew away after a moment and reached for the burlap bag.  She dug out the diary, pen, and ink that Mrs. Bay had given her.  She opened it to a new page and began to write.  She wrote until her hand cramped, and it was at that moment she noticed Ardeth gazing at her with the same type of curiousness she had displayed earlier.  He had actually dozed off for a moment and when he awoke, he noticed her writing in a small book.  Some time during his nap, she had dressed and brushed out her hair.  Normally, he would have felt somewhat vulnerable, but not with her.  Did she sense the tentativeness in him?  He reached for his pants and slipped into them.  It was time to air out everything he had been putting off.

"When we reach Cairo, I will have to return," he said.  The curious look on her face had changed to one of concern.  "I cannot stay with you.  When you told me of your father's plans for you, I understood because _my_ father has plans for me.  I must take a wife.  I have known who I was to marry most of my life."

Laurel looked away and gazed down at the grass again.  What was he saying to her?  What was he trying to tell her?  It was obvious, of course.  What else did she expect?  Did she think he would be hers forever?  Was that it?  Yes, that was exactly it.  She had been naïve with her father and was now the exact same with Ardeth.  At first, she was angrier with herself than him, but after a moment, the focus turned completely away from her.  She bloody well had a right to be angry.  He had taken her virginity, had done things to her no other man had ever done, and now he was talking about leaving her so he could marry?  Wasn't this information that could have served her better before she allowed him to touch her?  If she had known this, she wouldn't have allowed him to do anything to her.  _Who…what _did he think he was?  She wasn't some pathetic little girl longing to be a part of his…harem.  Ardeth didn't take his eyes off her as a spectrum of emotions flew across her face.  He longed to touch her, but he didn't move.  He was certain that she wouldn't allow it.  What did he think she would do?  Did he believe she would shake her head, say that it was okay, and then act as if nothing had happened between them?  He began to wonder whom, exactly, was the naïve one.  He had taken a step with her that he never should have, and now he was paying the price.  How could he ever face her father again?  

Ardeth opened his mouth.  "_Dâyi'_…"

She turned suddenly, bringing her body to a sitting position.  Angered, her eyes were full on green.  "_Don't call me that_," she cried.  He didn't recoil from her shouted words.  "You…you should have told me, should…should have said something," she uttered through a shaky voice.  Her body was trembling as much as her voice.  "You didn't…you said _nothing_ and I-we-you…"  She stopped speaking for a moment to collect herself.  "Do you know how that makes me feel?  _Do you_?  You claimed _to know_, but you have no idea.  _Nothing_, Ardeth, _nothing_.  That's what you know.  I can't go so far as to say you took advantage of me, because you didn't, but you could have told me when I told you.  If you did…_if you did_…nothing would have happened.  Is this a part of what you do?  How many virgins have you taken under your wing?  How many more will you have before you marry?"

"It was _not _like that," he began, his dark eyes boring into her, consuming her.  "I did not intend to seduce you.  I tried everything in my mortal power to deny you, to deny what was building inside, but I could not resist.  No one has ever made me feel like you do.  I dragged you into this, I know, but I would never use you.  I cannot stay with you.  I cannot deny custom or duty or my heritage.  I can do nothing but say I am sorry for hurting you and I would do anything to erase it if I could.  I do not regret for one moment what happened between us and I hope you can say the same when your anger abates."

She stared at him for a very long time.  She didn't know whether she wanted to slap him or spit in his face.  "You're a leader," she whispered, "but you're powerless.  No one is supposed to say no to you, but you can't say no to anyone else.  You're as stuck as I am, but you don't even realize it."  She stood, but kept her eyes focused on his face.  "I don't regret what happened, I can live with it.  Can you?"

Solemnly, he watched as she picked up her burlap bag and stuffed her diary inside.  "Laurel," he said.  "What are you doing?"

"You said it yourself," she said blandly.  "The oasis is a midpoint of sorts.  I think I can make it the rest of the way by myself."  Her voice had taken on a low tone, her eyes kept their bright green glint.  "Go back to the village, Chieftain Bay.  You don't have to waste another moment of your time with me.  I wouldn't want you to disappoint your people or that future wife of yours."

She turned away from him and began walking toward the area where they had left the horses.  He brought his body up quickly and ran after her.  He took hold of her arm.  "You cannot go on alone.  You will not make it two miles before someone hurts you.  You cannot allow your anger to put you in danger."

Laurel jerked her arm out of his grasp.  "I don't want you beside me.  _Do you understand_?  I can't look at you again without losing my mind."

She whipped back around and walked on.  Ardeth continued to pursue her.  She made it to the horses before he did, but when she approached, she realized that they were not alone.  Riding in the forefront of a small group of men was none other than Reginald Portafoy.  Curiously, he gazed down at her, completely not expecting to find her here.  When Ardeth appeared behind her, Reginald became angered beyond all reason and sanity.  He immediately recognized the young man with the marks on his face.  He was the one who demanded the amulet.  However, he wasn't exactly thinking about that.  He was an ass, but no idiot.  The dark stranger was bare-chested and his hair was wet.  He noticed that Laurel's was wet as well.  It only took a moment for Ardeth to realize that this man was the one _Dâyi' nafs_ feared.  Before she could run, Reginald reached down and grabbed Laurel's forearm, forcing her onto his horse.  Ardeth reacted and began to charge toward the men, not thinking, not realizing that he was virtually defenseless.

"Shoot him," Reginald commanded.  "He kidnapped her."

"_No, Reginald_," she cried.  "_No_."  She tried to get off the horse, but he held onto her.

"_Do it now_," he commanded again.

Laurel wasn't certain which gun went off, but she heard the report, and she had never heard anything so loud in her life.  She watched as the bullet apparently hit its intended target.  The rage never left Ardeth's eyes, even after he realized he was shot and losing blood.  The only time his eyes softened was when Laurel looked at him.  She couldn't say anything, couldn't breathe.  It was as if the world was at a standstill.  She watched as Ardeth covered the wound with his hand and she saw the blood seeping through.  She couldn't react at all until Ardeth fell to his knees.

"_No, goddamn you_," she screamed.  "What did you do?  _What did you do_?"

Reginald took hold of her again and squashed his hand over her mouth.  "Shut up, Laurel.  Shut up or I'll order them to cut him up in pieces right before your eyes."  He glanced at Bishop.  "Get one of those horses and rope.  I'll have to tie her up."

While the one named Bishop rode over to one of the horses, Laurel couldn't stop looking at Ardeth.  His eyes were closed and his face was partially obscured by his hair.  The blood continued to leak out of him, but the stream had slowed considerably.  Had they killed him?  She moaned behind Reginald's hand, aching to scream out to him, but as soon as she vocalized, his hand clamped down even tighter.  When Bishop brought the horse over, Reginald was forced to release her.  It was something he dreaded.  He wouldn't dare hit her, but he knew she would scream, and he was right.  She continued to scream out to Ardeth during the entire time the men secured her to the horse, and it wasn't an easy task.  She fought, kicked, and spat.  She screamed until she lost her voice and when her voice was gone, she whimpered pathetically, continuing to do so even after she could no longer see him.    

**____________________**

**To be continued…**


	10. Blood & Sand

BLOOD & SAND

The growing dusk was what brought Ardeth around.  The pain in his side was enormous and he had lost some blood.  From what he could see, the bullet had hit him in the side and exited his body totally.  The wound seemed clean and he was more than certain none of his internal organs had been touched.  Grimacing, he pulled himself up to his feet.  He had to clean the wound to avoid infection.  Ardeth wanted to shrug it all away and simply go after Laurel, but he realized that he was no good to her dead.  He stripped down and pushed his body forward to the water so he could wash away the blood.  He hissed in pain when the cold water hit the wound.  Ardeth washed it before working his way back to his dedicated steed.  The animal hadn't moved a muscle since the men took Laurel.  He doctored the wound as best as he could and padded it with cloth ripped from the extra blanket.  Keeping his teeth gritted together, he dressed slowly.  The pain seemed to rip at him, digging and tearing.  Perhaps it hurt so much because he allowed the men to take Laurel.  If they harmed one hair on her head, he would rip them apart.  _You cannot move right now.  How do you think you will rip **anything** apart_?  

*  *  *

The gang of men stopped and made camp earlier than Laurel was accustomed.  It was still light outside and very hot.  She sat astride the horse and watched the men set up the tents.  She hoped Reginald didn't intend for her to share his.  When their camp was ready, Reginald sent the one he called 'Bishop' to her.  She watched solemnly as he untied the ropes.  She was ever tempted to kick the hell out of him, but then she remembered what they had done to Ardeth.  Then again, she didn't care if she suffered the same fate as he, just as long as she didn't have to marry Reginald.  When her legs were undone, he took hold of her arm and assisted her down.  Once they were close to Reginald, he pushed her forward into the other man's arms.  She glared up at Reginald, but he only sneered at her.  He had no trouble seeing that she hated him, but he didn't care.  Soon enough, she would like him, and if she didn't, he'd still have her fortune under his belt.  Without another word to her, he forced her inside the tent.  From outside, she heard Reginald telling Bishop to 'watch her like a hawk.'  It was hotter than hell outside and even worse inside the stuffy little tent.  There was nothing else for her to do other than sleep.  It was the perfect escape.  However, her dreams were haunted.  Over and over, she kept seeing Ardeth falling to his knees as blood seeped through his fingers.  The horror of watching him fall was much worse than watching the marauders being sliced to ribbons.  She had no idea if Ardeth had died, but if he were still alive, he _would _die without assistance.  _She_ had gotten him involved with her plight; _she_ had dragged him into her personal hell.  If she had only stayed at home and did as Tehotu wanted, none of this would have happened.  She was startled awake by a cruel hand gripping her shoulder.  She blinked up into the face of her intended.  She gasped aloud when she noticed that he had her diary in hand.  She had detailed everything that had happened during her journey, including Ardeth's making love to her.

"I see you're like your mother when it comes to native peoples," he said with a sneer.  "You will likely give birth to his bastard child, won't you?  What made him so much better than me?  I simply don't understand.  He can give you nothing that I can."

Defiantly, she lifted her chin and fixed him with an enraged glare.  "He has more nobility in his little finger than you have in your entire body.  _He_ is what constitutes a man.  _You _are what constitutes worm filth."*

Callously, he tossed the diary aside.  "That very well may be, Laurel, but that _man_ is dead and no longer has access to you.  I, on the other hand, do."

Before she had time to blink, he shoved her onto her back, ripped the rope from around her wrists, and covered her mouth with his hand so she couldn't scream.  "You submitted to him readily enough, didn't you?  'The feel of him inside me is something I could never describe.'  Does that sound familiar to you?  You weren't as goddamned innocent as I thought.  Right now, you will submit to me.  Don't scream or fight, I have no problem hitting you if necessary."

He removed his hand and quickly replaced it with his mouth.  When she refused to give his tongue access inside her mouth, he dug his fingers into her arm and squeezed hard, cutting off the circulation, pinching her.  She wouldn't submit.  He would have to kill her first.  He didn't bother unbuttoning her shirt.  Instead, he tore it open and almost immediately, his hand went to one of her breasts and squeezed it just as hard as he squeezed her arm.  She moaned angrily against his lips, pushing at him with her free arm.  It didn't work.  He was in a mad frenzy of lust.  He ended the brutal kiss, but quickly covered her mouth with his hand again.  The moment she felt his disgusting tongue fluttering over her nipples, she began calling his name from beneath his hand, begging, pleading with him to stop.  Eventually, he uncovered her mouth so he could begin the process of stripping her down.  When his hands were inside her pants, she opened her mouth and began to bargain with him.

"If you stop, I'll do whatever you want later.  I'll marry you without a fight, without a word of protest.  _Please_.  Don't you think it will be much better without me fighting you?  Please, Reginald, I will do anything you want if you stop."

He discontinued the assault long enough to fix her with a stony gaze.  "I can do what I want _now_."  To prove his point, he grabbed her nipple and pinched it hard.

_If I ever get my hands on a gun, I'll shoot you right between the legs, killing what you seem to be so damn proud of_.  "You can, but I'll fight you.  You want to take me amongst all these men?  You want them to hear my screams?  Stop what you're doing and I promise to submit.  I'll do whatever you want as many times as you wish."

He didn't care if his men heard her scream or struggle.  It certainly wouldn't be the first time or the last.  Yet, she had a point.  It _was_ so much better with a willing, complacent female.  The prospect of her doing whatever he wanted was one he couldn't argue against.  That beautiful mouth and those delicate hands wrapped snugly around him _willingly_ were two thoughts not easily pushed aside.  "I'll stop, for _now_.  When we return to England, our wedding will take place immediately.  Before I leave you, I want you to consider this.  You had better pray that you are not carrying that Nomad's bastard child.  If you are and I discover it, I will ensure that it never sees the light of day.  Unlike Tehotu, I'm far from pussy whipped."

Reginald left her where he had thrown her down, but she quickly sat up as soon as he was gone.  Sighing heavily with relief, she rearranged her torn clothing.  Tomorrow, she would have to discard them.  She buried her face in her hands and finally allowed herself to cry.  She was even more thoroughly trapped now than ever before.  She had no doubt that Ardeth was dead and she would never forgive herself for aiding in his demise.  She would now have to follow through with the wedding unless she found a way to escape.  She couldn't believe the sheer cruelty of the man Tehotu trusted with his precious business.  There was no child inside her.  Of that, she was certain.  Not long after they left Ardeth to die in the scorching sun, she had felt the first twinges of pain she had grown to associate with her monthly.  Although it would have only increased the terror, loss, and drama, she wished there _was _a child.  At least then, part of him would still dwell the earth.

*  *  *

Ardeth tried to sit his horse, but the pain made the task impossible.  He needed a healer, but he couldn't go on or back.  His father and _Ustâd_ were awaiting word at the village.  However, how long would it take for them to become suspicious?  They both knew how long it took to get to Cairo.  It would take days and by then, he would be dead.  Yet, he wasn't concerned about himself.  His only thought, his only worry was _Dâyi' nafs_.  Ardeth didn't want to imagine what the man who took Laurel had in mind for her.  He had seen the look on Reginald's face.  The _khaTTâf_ [kidnapper] had known what Laurel had given Ardeth and murder was on his mind.  Defeated for the time being, Ardeth dragged his body over to the green grass and rested quietly.  Perhaps if the pain abated, he could sit his horse and ride on.  The grass and shaded area was cool, but he could feel sweat trickling down his chest.  Knowing he was going nowhere, he came out of his robes and sat bare-chested against a tree.  He glanced down at the makeshift bandage and saw that his wound had begun bleeding again.  The trickle was slower, but he probably tore it open when he tried to ride away.  He had enough food and water to last two days.  Regardless of whether he had healed or not, he would ride out no later than that.  Laurel needed him; he could feel it with his body and soul.  Twice, he had failed her, but he wouldn't let it happen again.  Exhausted now, he called out to his horse.  He needed water.  Water and rest.  

*  *  *

Just hours after Ardeth and Laurel left the village, Bart Robinson immediately began to feel guilty.  He had seen the look on her face and knew that she had felt abandoned.  It wasn't that he thought the discovery of the scrolls was more important than her, but he was nervous and scared.  He had never known about her, had never suspected he had a daughter.  It seemed odd gazing into his own eyes.  Until he could deal with it, he couldn't be with her, so he felt justified sending her away with the young chieftain.  Basically, he had no balls.  He and Bahir had taken the scrolls to the other elders and examined them carefully, but he was distracted.  Bahir noticed the distraction, immediately understanding what was running through the man's mind.  It took approximately an hour and a half for Bahir and Bart to prepare for their own journey.  While Ardeth slept against a tree in the cool oasis, his father and _Ustâd _were very close to him.

*  *  *

Ardeth found himself back at the village.  Nothing had happened between him and _Dâyi' nafs_.  He had led her out and back to Cairo uneventfully.  He could now return to his life and live as he normally did.  He wouldn't have to face her, to see the hurt so evident in her eyes.  She would go on and live with her father in Cairo, and he would go on as well.  He noticed that he was walking through the village but it didn't appear as if anyone was here.  Had he stumbled upon an ancient city?  Yet, this was his home, this was where he had been born and where he would die.  He heard the soft laugh of a woman.  The sound was familiar to his ears, but he could see no one.  Ardeth turned in a full circle to find the source of this voice.  He heard the laugh again, but this time when he made his full turn, he saw the woman.  Her name left his lips for the first time in ten years:  Waqi.  She was the young woman he was contracted to marry.  Although they would marry within months, he hadn't spoken a dozen words to her in a year or more.  He had no doubt that she would make a fine wife, but when he saw her, he felt nothing.  She laughed again before disappearing from sight.  Shaking his head, Ardeth continued down the sandy road, every now and then looking for signs of life.  He heard a second laugh.  This one was different from the first.  However, this time, he saw the woman before he completed one turn.  Laurel.  Unlike his reaction to Waqi, he felt every emotion a man could as his eyes settled on her face.  She had come back to haunt him after he allowed her to be snatched away like a precious gem.  How could that be if nothing had happened?  Where were these thoughts coming from?  Suddenly, he found himself stripped from the waist up.  Her perfect, delicate fine-boned hand reached out to touch a wound at his side.  Her touch was more like a stroking motion.  He looked down and noticed that he was bleeding.  Her hand continued to stroke the wound and it didn't hurt at all.  Strangely enough, her hand wasn't covered in blood.  Her free hand came up to rest on the side of his cheek.  She whispered to him in Arabic [_She does not know Arabic_]:  "_Inta arâda 'âsh li maHabbi tâni marra_."  [You will live to love me again]  Her lips touched his very gently and she drew away.  He didn't want her to leave him.  If she left, he would never see her again.  When she drew away, he tried to go after her, but like Waqi, she disappeared.  _Ikhtâ_ [choose].  Choose.  Choose what?  A blast of cold air enveloped him and he began to shiver.  The trembling of his body made his side ache even more.  What was this?  Blood?

Ardeth jerked awake in the midst of a hard shiver.  It was full on dark by then and he was still bare-chested.  Near him, the horse slept peacefully.  He wasn't sure what had brought him out of his dream.  Was it the chill of the night or his wound?  _Dâyi' nafs_ still haunted his dreams and would likely do so for the rest of his life.  Slowly, he stood and approached the sleeping horse.  The moment he touched him, the animal came to life.  He stroked the side of his neck and commanded him to stand still.  He dug a blanket out of his knapsack and wrapped his body in it.  He went back to the tree and tried to make himself as comfortable as possible.  He glanced at the wound, halfway expecting it to be bleeding, but it wasn't.  He released a relieved breath and closed his eyes again.  

*  *  *

After her brief nap earlier, Laurel couldn't go back to sleep.  Actually, she was afraid to close her eyes.  At any time, Reginald could come back ready to take her.  She couldn't leave the tent because her captor had stationed one of his bulldogs right outside.  She didn't have access to her belongings and was forced to stay in her torn garments.  What would she do tomorrow?  None of these men cared about her or what would happen to her.  They would just as soon shoot her than look at her.  There were too many men surrounding her and she wouldn't get far.  The thought of Reginald or _any _of them touching her was disgusting.  Yet, there was something else pricking her brain.  Reginald was cruel, but he wasn't stupid.  If he wanted Tehotu's money, he wouldn't dare kill her.  He could beat her, but not take it any further than that.  If she tried to run, what was the worst that could happen?  Laurel switched positions inside the tent, lying flat on her stomach, and she pushed her head out of the tent.  The bulldog taking the late night shift was sleeping on duty.  Ignoring her gaping shirt and torn pants, she pushed her body out a bit more.  When the man didn't move, she grew just a bit bolder and inched out.  She had actually gotten up to her knees when she received a face full of sand.  She recoiled with a low growl and beside her, the man grunted when Reginald's foot made contact with his arm.

"_Wake up_," he hissed.  "You nearly let her get away."  Without giving him a chance to explain, he shoved him out of the way.  "This is my watch.  If you're going to sleep, do so in your tent."  Reginald looked down at the tent.  He could just make out Laurel's huddled form.  "Try that trick again and our deal is over."

"I was trying to get my clothes.  I'm freezing to death," she said.  "If you won't let me, will you bring them to me?"

"No, I won't," he told her.  "You're less likely to run half naked.  What were you running to, anyway?  Your filthy pig lover?  He's dead, Laurel, I made sure of that.  Don't try my patience.  You've done so once tonight and I won't let you do it again.  Shut up and go to sleep.  I'll bring your bag when the sun rises.  I'm not giving back the diary; by the way, perhaps I'll use it as a guide to take you like your Nomad did.  Maybe then, you'll brag on _my_ sexual prowess."

"I'll submit to you," she said, her voice low and severe, "but I will never feel anything but disgust for you."

"You're only a toy for my amusement and will be as such for the rest of your life.  I could care less what you feel for me, but when I get you alone, I'll make you eat every word you said.  Perhaps I'll also make you eat every page you wrote.  My one regret in all this was that he got you first.  Nothing would please me more than to see you bleed.  Go to sleep." 

*  *  *

When the sun rose, Ardeth couldn't open his eyes.  The ache in his side had begun to dull, but he was tired.  The exhaustion he felt had nothing to do the bullet wound.  Perhaps later, he would try to ride out again.  By now, the men and Laurel were probably either in Cairo or very close.  He heard the snort and whinny of a horse and he thought it was his.  He forced his eyes open and focused them on two swiftly approaching figures.  One of them called out _ibn_ [son].  The other was saying something else, asking about his daughter.  It took a few minutes for Ardeth to realize that he wasn't dreaming.  He was looking at his father and _Ustâd_.  How did they know he was here?

"Laurel," he croaked.  "Did Laurel find you?"

The two men exchanged a look.  "Laurel," Bart asked.  "What are you talking about?"

"No," Ardeth whispered.  "She _couldn't _come for you.  Father, help me up.  We must find her before they hurt her."

Bahir and Bart flanked him on each side and brought him to his feet.  "No, son," Bahir said.  "First, you must see a healer before your wound becomes infected."

"_No_," he said through clenched teeth.  "I will go to a healer in Cairo after we find her.  If we do not leave now, I will never see her again."

The two men exchanged a look.  They both began to wonder exactly what had happened between their children out here in the desert.  Saving the questions for later, they helped Ardeth gain his footing.  He tended to the wound again and insisted on riding out today.  He grimaced a little as he climbed up into the saddle.  The ride would be difficult, but he didn't care.  He didn't expect to find them in Cairo, but if he did, there would be one less Englishman on the face of the earth.  He prodded his horse and rode at full gallop.  Startled, Bahir and Bart followed along, barely keeping up.  If they ever stopped, perhaps they would both receive an explanation.

*Thank you, Julianna, for allowing me to borrow your very apt 'worm filth.'  It fit Reginald so very perfectly.

**____________________**

**To be continued…**


	11. Out Of Time

OUT OF TIME

Ardeth, Bahir, and Bart rode silently at full gallop.  Ardeth pushed ahead aggressively, not bothering to wait for his father or Bart.  He had forgotten everything, including the horrid pain in his side.  The wound throbbed constantly, bleeding off and on.  His body was weakening, but oddly enough, his spirit grew as each mile flew past him.  The Englishman was set to harm Laurel and Ardeth was more determined than ever to stop it.  He had not been this determined to stop anything since the creature was defeated.  He told neither his father nor _Ustâd _what had sent him off in such an insane frenzy of panic.  In fact, he didn't take time to do much of anything.  The other men reasoned that something had apparently happened to the girl, but Ardeth wouldn't slow down long enough to elaborate, despite their repeated attempts at stopping him by screaming and yelling.  He didn't stop.  He _couldn't_.  Ahead of them, Cairo waited.  He desperately hoped to find Laurel safe and alive.  The small group of men entered the crowded city and it was at that time Ardeth realized that his wound had begun to bleed again.  It didn't stop him, nothing could.  Soon, the men would have to dismount.  The horses could not walk through the masses.  Thwarted momentarily, Ardeth dismounted and pulled the reins on the tired animal, forcing him to walk.  Suddenly, he became a little dizzy and felt sweat pouring off him in rivulets.  Fever.  As he feared, the wound had become infected.  It didn't matter.  As he had told his father, he would see a healer once he knew Laurel was secure.  As if from a dream, he turned when he heard the soft call of a woman's voice.  _Dâyi nafs_.  His eyes had never beheld anything so beautiful.  He began to walk toward her in a stumbling gait.  Bahir and Bart stood back, watching Ardeth carefully.  They had no idea who Ardeth was walking toward.  They saw no one.  Bahir left Bart behind and went after his delirious son.  He saw the alarming red stain at his side, growing as the seconds turned to minutes.  If he didn't get the boy to a healer, he would die.  Although his fever was growing and consuming him, Ardeth still had enough stubbornness inside to fight at his father.  He couldn't hear anything around him, he was entirely focused on his hallucination.  He felt a strong hand going around his upper arm, trying to drag him back down to reality.  Ardeth resisted, but his attempts were futile.  He had little strength.  Bahir pulled Ardeth along forcefully.  Even as sick as he was, it was a challenge.  Ardeth's vision grew dimmer and dimmer until all he saw was smooth blackness.         

*  *  *

Laurel and her captors made it to Cairo some time before Ardeth, Bahir, and Bart.  Reginald led her directly to the hotel.  At first, she thought he would try to take her again, but for the moment, he seemed disinterested in her.  Of course, she had agreed to do anything he wanted and there was no need to take her now.  Before he left, he allowed her to take a _real_ bath in relative privacy.  She also noticed that he had somehow managed to secure clothing for her, clothing that he wanted to see her wear.  She thought it ironic that he had been so smug to believe that he could find and conquer her.  _Basically, that is exactly what he has done.  From this day forward, I am his slave.  I fought him off once, but he will never let me out of it again.  He gave me a reprieve for now, and when he has his chance, he will make me pay_.  She should have submitted to him in the desert, because for now, she had no idea what he had in mind for her.  Whatever it was, she knew it wouldn't be good, gentle, or loving.  Laurel leaned back in the tub and closed her eyes.  The sight of Ardeth falling to his knees, bleeding out onto the sand, assaulted her again.  Just moments before that, he had broken her heart and she hated him, hated him so badly that _she_ could have shot him.  When she saw him fall, all of that seemed to be erased.  It was forgotten in that tiny space of time.  She would have cheerfully joined him.  She had no idea how things had gotten so bad so quickly.  It was as if she had taken the gun herself and blown him away.  She would give anything to take it all back.  How many times had she thought that since meeting Ardeth Bay?  She could no longer lie here and watch Ardeth die over and over again.  She finished her bath and slipped into the dressing gown she had grabbed from the oak wardrobe closet.  She hated this, hated every minute of it.  Not only had the bastard killed Ardeth, but he had also won the war.  As soon as she produced a male heir [the idea of having Reginald's child made her skin crawl], Tehotu would retire and give his 'son-in-law' full charge of his interests.  When she reentered the main room, she noticed that Reginald had left [locking the door behind him, of course].  He had gone to send word to England of her 'retrieval.'  He was in a gigantic rush to get back home.  She was certain that he and Tehotu had already planned the wedding down to what knickers she would wear beneath her pristine white wedding gown.  There was nothing for her to do but wait.  Hoping that Reginald would not return for a while, Laurel went to the bed and lay down.  If he happened to come back and saw her like this, he would take it as an open invitation.  She turned to her side and cradled a pillow to her chest.  What the hell would she do?

*  *  *

Ardeth was back in the oasis with Laurel.  He could plainly see her lying beside him, marveling at the only part of her body showing, which was the rounded curve of her buttocks.  Either her position or her hair hid everything else.  He had thrown his arm over his eyes because of the cowardly rush of emotions filling him.  He was aware of what he had to tell her, but it couldn't leave him because he no longer felt it was right.  For a day or more, he had tried to tell her he would never love her like she needed to be loved.  He was contracted to marry a woman he barely knew.  He actually didn't know Laurel either, but she had grown to mean a lot to him, and somehow it seemed as if he would make a horrid mistake by telling her what he had to.  Ardeth thought that Laurel could sense the tentativeness in him, because she hadn't said much since they made love in the water.  Yet, he had to say something to her before they entered Cairo.  If he didn't, it would be much, much worse.  He raised his arm and noticed that Laurel was gazing down at him.  Once again, the words wouldn't come to the surface.  All it took was one look from her beautiful eyes and he had forgotten all about his duty.  He allowed her to kiss him and he pulled her over on top of him.  Before long, they were making love again, and at the end of it, he held her tightly against him.  He wouldn't tell her, he wouldn't say a word.  Perhaps she would come back with him…and do what?  Marry him?  No.  It was much too soon for that.  She would think him insane.  It was worth trying, though, and he vowed that before morning, he would talk to her and change his destiny.  

Ardeth's black dream world was interrupted now and again by voices.  None of them belonged to Laurel.  It was his father and _Ustâd_.  They hadn't been at the oasis with him and Laurel.  Had they happened upon them?  What would they think?  [_I think he's hallucinating_, an unfamiliar voice said.  _He's moaning about an oasis and someone he refers to as a lost soul._]  What were they talking about?  Why would he be moaning about the oasis and her?  She was lying snuggled up against him.  Incredibly, he wanted to sit up and argue with them, but his body wouldn't listen to the command he had given it.  [_Will the medicine work_, his father asked.  _He does not look well.  What if the wound becomes septic?_]  Wound?  What wound?  There was no wound on him.  All he was aware of was the light weight of Laurel's body on top of his.  What was his father talking about?  [_I am not sure about that, but we've done all we can do.  He is out because of the fever.  When it breaks, he will awaken._]  Fever?  He didn't have fever.  It was hot, but what did they expect?  His father knew better than this.  Whatever they were talking about was mad.  [_I will stay with my son.  He needs tending._]  He needed tending?  He was a man of twenty-four, he wasn't a child who needed constant supervision.  His father had never treated him in such a way.  _I do not need tending_, he thought as he tightened his embrace about Laurel's body.  All he needed was a lifetime of embraces from this woman lying so very quietly atop him.  He reached out to run his hand through her thick hair, but all he touched was air.  Suddenly, he missed the weight of Laurel's body.  She was gone.  Where?  Why had she left him?  What had he done to drive her away?  Frantic now, he wanted to search for her, but didn't know where to look.  He felt saddened by that thought.  It was then that he remembered what had really happened.  He had told her everything and she had broken.  His unconscious mind finally understood.  At that moment, he began fighting against the blackness.  Laurel was gone and he had to find her.  He didn't realize he was helpless.  

*  *  *

Laurel sat at the dining table in the hotel room.  Grotesquely, it was lit by candlelight.  This was the most terrible parody of them all.  Keeping up with his snobbery, Reginald insisted that they dress for dinner.  A bottle of chilled champagne sat between them.  The meal was exquisite, but she had no appetite for it.  Reginald didn't seem to have a problem.  He tore into his food with relish, acting as if he hadn't eaten in weeks.  Laurel had subsisted on fruit and dried meat.  She should have torn into hers just as ravenously.  Yet, she couldn't eat a bite.  The man sitting before her had killed any appetite that she had.  Just looking at him made her sick to her stomach.  Of course, there was also another thought digging at her.  He had said nothing about the sleeping arrangements, and she believed he wouldn't hesitate to break their deal and take her tonight.  If he did so, he would have to drag her down the aisle, but then, that was right up his alley.  She wanted to broach the subject, but she was afraid to ask, fearing his answer.  For the fiftieth time, she picked up her fork, but put it back down again.  If she ate, it would only come back up.  Without saying a word, she pushed away from the table, rubbing her arms as if she were chilled to the bone.  She had no earthly idea that Ardeth, his father, and her father were riding like hell to get to Cairo.  If she did, perhaps it might have offered her comfort.  There was a balcony and she longed to step out to it, but Reginald locked it and had hidden the key.  _He thinks I'll jump off and kill myself.  It's a novel idea, isn't it?  It smacks of **Romeo and Juliet** and is quite melodramatic.  _The magic hour was getting closer and closer.  Any moment now, she would have to ask about the sleeping arrangements.

She began to tremble when she heard Reginald leaving the table.  The thought of him touching her like Ardeth had was a sentence worse than death.  However, she understood that he would take whatever he perceived to be his, be it a woman, a business, or a piece of art.  She hoped she could get through it without getting sick.  If she did, he might hurt her, and he knew a thousand ways to do it.  She breathed in deeply as she felt his hands settling on her shoulders.  Any moment now, she expected him to begin ripping her out of her clothes.  As flimsy as her dress was, it wouldn't take long.  

"You are a beautiful temptation and I would like nothing more than to make this ache go away," he whispered down to her, his stinking breath fanning across her shoulder.  "However, I'm a businessman, and I don't break deals.  I should hope you are the same, Laurel."  

Before he pulled away from her, he ran his lips and tongue up the side of her neck and down again.  She turned her face away so he couldn't see the repulsed look painted there.  She let out her breath as soon as the room door shut and locked behind her.  Laurel walked back toward the dining room table and grabbed the bottle of champagne.  Earlier, she had refused it.  She had never developed a taste for alcohol.  However, tonight, she needed something to dull her senses.  If one simple touch did this to her, what would a night in bed with him do?  Laurel had never been drunk in her life, but by the time she went to bed, she didn't sleep, she blacked out.

The next morning, Laurel was a mess.  Her head ached and stomach ached miserably.  She felt incredibly dizzy and queasy.  If she made it to the boat, it would be a miracle.  Right now, she felt as if she would die.  She took a long bath and that seemed to help, but the headache never went away.  Quietly, she dressed and awaited Reginald.  He came to her door promptly at seven.  Their steamer to England was due to set sail in thirty minutes.  Reginald noticed that Laurel looked like death warmed over, but he made no comment.  It didn't matter to him.  He would take her any way she looked.  He wasn't picky.  She allowed him to take hold of her arm to lead her out of the room.  He didn't trust her enough to let her walk away on her own.  She didn't say as much, but today, she didn't have the energy to run even if he gave her the chance.  As the night before, Laurel was completely oblivious to the fact that as she stepped onto the steamer, not quite a mile away, Ardeth was collapsing against his father.  

As they set sail, Laurel remained on the deck of the boat as she had done coming to Egypt.  She needed the air, but also needed to relieve her seasickness and expel the bottle of champagne she had drunk the night before.  The last time she was on a boat, it capsized and threw her into the arms of the man her intended murdered.  The water beckoned her and she was more than tempted to jump over the side.  Then again, what good would it do?  The dunderheads would notice and rescue her.  It would give Reginald another opportunity to abuse her, and right now, he needed none other.  Still headachy and pale, she inhaled deeply, hoping that it would settle her stomach.  It worked for a few moments.  She was sick a final time before the hangover released its hold.  The dunderheads were waiting for her to recover before they forced her below decks.  One thing they didn't want to happen was Reginald's fiancée vomiting all over them.  Once under, she took to her tiny cabin to sleep.  Perhaps she would remain asleep throughout the duration of their trip.  While she slept, Reginald sent a telegram to Tehotu and asked him to be waiting when they arrived.  He wanted the wedding to commence immediately.  The sooner he had her, the sooner he had the money.  Once he tired of her, perhaps the unfortunate Mrs. Portafoy could have an 'accident.'  She could give him a son first, though, because Tehotu wanted an heir.  

Just before they reached England, the gentle rocking motion of the steamer ship awakened Laurel.  Holding her hand over her mouth, she charged toward the upper deck, just making it in time.  She would never touch champagne again.  She slumped down to a sitting position and allowed the cold mist to surround her.  This was definitely home.  Reginald appeared and gazed down at her hatefully.  Her behavior throughout this entire trip nearly made _him_ want to vomit.  Laurel looked up at him and matched his glare.

"Can I help it if I'm seasick," Laurel asked through clenched teeth.  "I drank champagne as well.  My stomach did not like it."

"You're telling me you're seasick and hungover?  I don't believe you," he said, sneering.

"What's to believe," she spat.  "It's the truth."

"I told you what I'd do if I ever discovered that you're carrying your dead lover's child.  I have never seen a woman be this sick without it involving a child."

"I'm not carrying his child," she said.  "I know this because my body is acting as a woman's does every month.  If there were a child, it wouldn't be happening.  I can assure you there is no child."

"You would say anything to protect your bastard until such a time that it would be possible that _I_ had fathered it.  Do you think you're looking at someone stupid, Laurel?  I know what you're trying to do.  Deny it all you wish, but every indicator is there.  I've seen it.  I've heard you.  When we dock, you're to see a physician, and I will accompany you to ensure you go.  If there is a child, it will be eliminated."

"_I'm not having a baby_," she stated emphatically.  "It's not warranted.  You'll only end up looking like a fool."

"Don't try to manipulate me, Laurel."

Without a word, Reginald left her.  She remained sitting out on the deck.  How insane of him to dig at her because of her seasickness.  Reginald was so paranoid and cruel that he thought everyone was out to get him.  Damn him.  There was nowhere for her to go, no one to turn to.  Once more, the thought of pitching headfirst overboard seemed quite attractive to her.  If Reginald were so upset, perhaps he'd allow her to drown.  She hated the bastard and hated him even more the longer she was near him.  The next few days would be torture.  Laurel leaned up when she heard the steamer blow its whistle.  They were close to port now.  Very soon, Reginald would drag her to a physician, humiliating her, and himself.  She thought she recognized the figures of her mother, Tehotu, and the boys, the sight of them depressing her even more.  _I'm sorry Ardeth.  I'm sorry I ever touched you.  If I had thought it would turn out like this, I would have never allowed you to make love to me.  Wherever you are, forgive me_.  

*  *  *

Sitting beside his ailing son, Bahir reached out and touched his forehead.  It didn't feel as hot to the touch as it had earlier.  Perhaps the fever was finally releasing its hold.  He glanced at the covered wound.  The last time the dressing was changed, the swelling had gone down.  It appeared that Ardeth was recovering, but he was still moaning deep within his throat, occasionally whispering the girl's name.  If he would release his hold on her, he would recover even faster, but the thoughts were keeping him down.  He thought he had failed her in some way, but he did not understand.  How would he fail her?  He had been sworn to keep her safe, but he had done exactly that.  What happened to him was beyond his control.  Yet, there was something else.  His son had fallen in love with his charge.

**____________________**

**To be continued…**

                        


	12. Two Lost Souls

TWO LOST SOULS

Tehotu, Tarita, and the boys were waiting for Reginald and Laurel to arrive.  Tehotu was furious and Tarita anxious.  They _had _heard word of Laurel's retrieval, but they didn't know what had truly transpired.  According to Reginald, Laurel was kidnapped by a blood thirsty Nomad, dragged halfway across Egypt, and had been his slave.  He would eventually tell Tehotu who the man was, because he had seen him before as well.  Of course, Tehotu bought the entire story, but Tarita did not.  She saw the look on her daughter's face.  Something significant had happened to Laurel, but it was completely outside the realm of Reginald's colorful story.  During the trip back home, Laurel said nothing [her brothers were fighting, as usual, distracting her mother].  In front of them, Reginald and Tehotu began to plan out the wedding.  Laurel heard little, if nothing.  Once they arrived at the house, Reginald asked permission to take Laurel for a drive.  He explained that he wanted her to see a physician to ensure that she hadn't been harmed.  Tehotu was more than willing to grant that permission.  Quietly, they rode toward town.

"You're wasting your time," Laurel said stiffly.

"Would you please shut up, Laurel.  I need to know before we're married if you're carrying his child.  Once I'm satisfied, I'll leave you alone.  This doctor you'll be seeing can also take care of the baby…if there is one."

When Reginald dropped her off at home an hour or so later, Laurel took to her bedroom with her mother right on her heels.  She was in no mood to speak to anyone.  The 'physician' had drawn blood and asked for urine.  Within two days, Reginald would have his answer.  Laurel was very upset with Tarita and didn't think she'd ever want to speak to her now or ever again.  As far as she was concerned, she didn't have a mother.  She jumped onto the middle of her big bed and turned to her side, her back facing Tarita.  Her mother had a lot of nerve coming in here.  She could sense a lecture coming on, and for once in her life, she would fight back at her.  She knew nothing about what she had gone through on that desert.  She knew _nothing_.

"You hate me, Sesha, and I can understand.  I was in your shoes once.  Please tell me what happened to you out in the desert.  I know it didn't happen as Reginald told it."

Although she was very angry with her mother, she knew she needed an ear, a shoulder to cry on.  She had no one, but again, she didn't trust her mother.  Whatever order Tehotu barked, Tarita followed without question, even if it was stupid [like this marriage to Reginald Portafoy].  Sighing, she opened her mouth, "I went to find my father and I ran into some trouble.  A man who I thought fit Father's description rescued me more than once.  He protected me and took me to his village.  He found Father and brought him to me, but he rejected me, pawning me off on this man.  His name was Ardeth Bay and he was a leader of a tribe.  Something happened between us out in the desert.  He made love to me and I to him.  When Reginald found us, he had one of his men shoot Ardeth in cold blood.  All my childish fantasties brought about the death of this beautiful, noble man.  Now I must suffer the consequences of that behavior.  I agreed to marry Reginald after he tried to attack me.  That's exactly what happened, Mother.  You can choose to believe it or kiss Reginald's ass like Tehotu."

Her story was abbreviated, but no less heart breaking.  Tarita's was not quite as horrid, but a panicked thought entered her mind.  "Are you carrying this man's child?"

"_No_," she snapped.  "What is it about you and Reginald thinking I'm having a baby?  The bastard made me see a physician.  He said if there were a baby, he would make me get rid of it.  There is no baby.  If I did have his baby inside me, I would have told him.  His child would have never been a stranger to him as I was to Father.  It doesn't matter, none of it does.  Ardeth is dead and I will never see him again.  Of course, if he had lived, he intended to leave me as well.  Please Mother, give me some privacy."

"Laurel, I'm so sorry your life is a disappointment and perhaps I am to blame.  I will try to put a stop to this wedding."

"As if you could, Mother," she said bitterly.  "_Leave me_."

*  *  *

Tehotu and Reginald arranged a quickie wedding to be held at the Aciquilla home.  Laurel had to be outfitted with a wedding dress of her own.  She could not wear her mother's.  The night before the wedding, Laurel received one final fitting.  She hated the dress, hated the idea of becoming Mrs. Reginald Portafoy.  After she was picked and prodded, she came out of the wedding gown, suddenly wanting to rip it to shreds.  After the ceremony, that was exactly what she intended to do.  Earlier that day, Reginald had come to her and told her that the physician had confirmed there was no baby.  She said nothing, but her eyes spoke for her.  She had tried telling him a thousand times that she wasn't carrying a child.  However, if she had been, he would have had to kill her with the baby.  She wouldn't have given up so easily.  Reginald underestimated her and he hadn't been introduced to her more stubborn side as of yet.  He saw a little of it, but not the full force of her attitude.  It was something only Ardeth had seen.  Ardeth.  There he was again.  She couldn't keep her mind off him.  She longed to go back to the oasis so she could give him a proper burial.  Who would find him?  When they did, what would they find?  A man's body wouldn't last very long in the open.  The thought of his body rotting in the sun made her ill.  Once again, she took to her bed and buried her face in her pillow.    

Her mother came to her much later that night with a packed bag and a small satchel.  Laurel gazed at her crazily as Tarita thrust them toward her.  "Take these, Sesha.  I packed for you.  You have money and food in the satchel.  You may go wherever you wish.  I will not have you marrying that man.  You will have an enormous head start before they will notice you're gone."  She took in Laurel's stunned expression.  "Don't lie there and stare at me, Sesha.  _Go_.  Leave before Tehotu hears me in your room."

*  *  *

Ardeth awoke and found himself surrounded by the confusion of mixed activity.  Around him people were moaning and groaning.  At first, he had no idea where he was.  After glancing around the interior for the second time, he realized that he was in a healer's tent.  His father was beside him, watching cautiously.  

"My son, are you all right?"

He gazed at his father through cloudy eyes.  Why did he suddenly feel as if he had been asleep for days?  A thought struck him and for a moment, his heart rate went up several octaves.  "What is wrong?  Where is she?  Where is _Dâyi' nafs_?"  

He tried to sit up, but his father held him down.  "Your wound became infected.  Your fever burned so high that you could not awake.  I sent _Ustâd _ahead and he discovered that his daughter booked passage to England.  He sent a telegram hours ago and said that both his daughter and her intended are missing."   

Ardeth groaned aloud.  "I killed her, Father.  I ensured her heart would never heal and now her intended has murdered her.  I laid in this cot and did _nothing_."

Bahir stared at his son for a very long time.  "Ardeth, tell me about your connection with this girl."

Briefly, he focused his eyes on Bahir's face before looking away, seeming almost ashamed.  In a way, he was.  "I know her, Father.  I know her as only a man should know his wife.  She was captured because I failed her.  I told her I could never stay with her and she fled.  I was distracted by the way she made me feel and those men caught me off guard.  Now, she is gone.  Father, I cannot marry Waqi.  The contract must be dissolved.  I simply cannot take a wife.  I know what is expected of me, but I simply _cannot_ do it."

"We will worry about that when we return to the village.  For now, you must rest and regain your strength.  If you do not, you will never make it back."

Ardeth settled back onto the cot and stared at nothing in particular.  Nothing mattered to him anymore.  The evil man had taken Laurel out into the desert and killed her.  "I will rest, Father.  I want to go to England first and find her family.  Can you help with that?"

"Of course, Ardeth."

He closed his eyes because he didn't want his father to see him cry.  "Thank you, Father."  

*  *  *

Tarita was near the door when the doorbell rang, so she went over and opened it without looking.  Before her stood a tall, robed figure with dark, piercing eyes.  She knew this was the man her daughter had spoken of.  Tehotu was at one of his businesses and Reginald was gone, so she stepped aside, allowing the warrior to enter her home.

"I am sorry for intruding, but I know your daughter," he began.  "I was told that she's missing," he said, not mincing words.  "Can I be of any assistance in finding her?"

Curiously, she gazed up at him.  "You didn't know?"  Before he could respond, she stopped him.  "I sent her away before the wedding could occur.  I heard from her just this morning.  Sesha went back to Egypt and Reginald went after her, but I doubt he'll find her."

He looked at her with disbelief sparkling in his eyes.  "She is alive?  She went back to Egypt?"

"She did.  You're Ardeth?"  He nodded.  "She believes you to be dead.  Return to Egypt and I'm sure you'll find her.  She's young and doesn't understand things, which is my fault, but I think she's in love with you.  By the look on your face, I can see that you feel the same." 

*  *  *

As Ardeth was dashing away from England to Egypt, Laurel rode along the desert quietly.  Again, she had taken an incredible risk riding out into the desert alone, but at least today, she was armed.  If anyone messed with her, she would die fighting.  She purposely avoided the area where the oasis was.  By now, Ardeth's body would be reduced to nothing but bones.  If she saw that, she might go insane.  She wanted to make it to the village and try to apologize to his father.  Ahead of her, she saw a figure galloping from the opposite direction.  She immediately tensed up and grabbed her shotgun.  She quickly lowered it when she recognized the person moving toward her.  _Father_?  

*  *  *

While Laurel was meeting her father again, Reginald was hot on her tail.  She was an idiot to think he wouldn't find her.  He knew exactly where she was going.  When he found her, he would make her pay in every way, using every orifice.  Throwing caution to the wind, he rode alone.  He wanted no one around when he found her.  Reginald stopped at the oasis.  He saw no evidence of the Nomad's body or the blood from his wound.  Perhaps animals or vultures [_were there vultures_?] had carried him away.  It mattered little to him.  His focus wasn't directed toward the pig lover of Laurel.  His focus was continuing on with his plans to take control of the Aciquilla fortune.  He led his horse to the pool of water and felt tempted to go in and have a splash around.  It was hotter than hell and the icy depths might feel quite nice on the flesh.

Before he began stripping down, his horse whinnied nervously.  Stupid animals.  He hated them and only used them when it was absolutely necessary.  The beast was spooked, it was obvious, and it had a look in its eyes that at any moment, it would gallop away.  He refused to be abandoned here.  He took hold of the reins and forcefully led the horse to a nearby tree.  He tied it up and then backed away.  It was odd how the oasis had seemed so inviting and nice when he had retrieved Laurel.  Today, it seemed dark and menacing.  Perhaps his nervous horse was making him paranoid.  He shook it off and returned to the spot he chose previously.  He undressed quickly.  He would take a brief dip and then get the hell out of here.  Something wasn't right about this place and it was too late to turn back now.  Besides, what did he have to fear?  He was invincible.  Death was reserved for those too stupid to fight.  

Although unaware of it, Reginald was being watched by the eyes of the oasis.  This ground had been protected from evil forces long ago.  Whoever touched it could influence the habitat.  If the person were evil, the environment would follow right along.  Evil was dealt with swiftly and unmercifully.  This time would be no different.  This evil soul should have suffered the last time he stepped on this ground, but the oasis had put all its forces into the fallen man to keep him alive until his people found him.  The oasis gave life when it was deserved, but didn't hesitate to take it when it was necessary.  A transparent arm reached to the horse tied so cruelly to a tree.  The horse was untied and the invisible hand smacked the horse's rump, sending him on his way.  Reginald turned suddenly when he saw the horse flying by.  Like an idiot, he ran after the animal as if he could catch it.  He began cursing under his breath.  Breathing heavily, he began to turn toward the water once again.  Behind him, he felt a cold push of air.  From out of nowhere, a disembodied voice whispered, "Egyptian asps are quite poisonous."*  He whipped around again and before he could breathe, he saw a black snake rearing back to strike.  He tried to run, but his feet couldn't move.  He was mired in concrete.  Reginald cried out in pain as the snake sunk its fangs into his groin.  He fell hard on his ass with the snake holding on for dear life.  He began beating at the thing, beating his own groin, but nothing could hurt as much as the bite.  The asp finally let go and crawled away as if it had business to attend to elsewhere.  Reginald laughed a little.  How funny was this?  His bride ran away, taking her fortune with her.  He came back to Egypt and then his horse abandoned him.  If that wasn't enough, a snake had bitten him in the balls.

Reginald slid his body along the biting sand.  There was no way he could stand.  He was swelling up down below alarmingly.  He propped up on the very tree that had offered its life to a young Medjai chieftain.  However, it wouldn't touch this man.  He couldn't live, he wasn't meant to live.  The poison raged into Reginald's system like a fire through dried wood.  His throat began to close up and hardly any air could get through.  Eerily enough, he had begun to hallucinate [or so he thought].  Dancing about his head, just a few feet above him, were three or four black shapes.  He couldn't make out what they were.  They changed shapes.  At one moment, they would look like people.  At another, they would shift and become nothing more than blobs.  As the poison coursed through him, the shapes grew closer and closer.  Reginald tried to scream, but he couldn't get enough air in his lungs to do it.  The black shapes had become what he feared most as a child.  The fanged demons surrounded him.  Two of them flanked him at the side, grabbing his arms.  The other two grabbed his legs.  By then, the venom had paralyzed him and he could do nothing more than watch in terror as the demons carried him off toward the water.  

*  *  *

Ardeth searched all of Cairo, but found nothing.  He rode out to the oasis, expecting to see her there, but again, he was greeted by nothing.  Incredibly despondent now, he continued on back to the village, riding through the night.  When he made it back, he noticed activity coming from the home of his parents.  He went toward the center of the activity and noticed a familiar figure.  _Ustâd_.  He said nothing, but as soon as the group noticed him, they moved around so that Ardeth could see the person they were surrounding.  _Dâyi' nafs_.  She swallowed hard when she laid eyes on him.  For so long, she had believed him to be dead.  Yet, her father had let her know that Ardeth was alive.  They had come looking for him, but he was gone.  He now stood before her, gazing at her as if he were faced with a ghost.  What he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her until neither of them could breathe.  He couldn't act on that impulse as they were in the presence of their parents, but she also still believed him to be contracted to marry.  With the happiness in her eyes was a tinge of hurt and anger.  He had broken her heart, but was ever determined to mend it.  He needed a moment [or a hundred] alone with her.

He looked to her father.  "May I have a moment alone with your daughter," he asked.

Bart smiled a little.  "You can request that directly through Laurel.  She's of age and doesn't need my permission."

Without asking the question again, he glanced at her.  "I'll go with you," she said. Together, they walked outside.  He longed to touch her, but he resisted.  They eyed each other for a long time, but neither could say a word.  "I thought you were dead," she said quietly.

He nodded.  "I thought the same of you."

"I won't return to England.  I'm going to live with my father for a bit, acting as his assistant.  As far as Reginald is concerned, I heard he was murdered out in the desert.  I don't have to worry about him any longer.  I do, however, have to worry about you."  He opened his mouth to speak, but she shook her head.  "Wait.  I know about the marriage contract.  Your father told me and he mentioned that it was broken at your request.  I worry about you because I've known you just for a short time and I think…I _know_ I love you.  I don't think it's right so soon."

He again resisted approaching her.  "No, _Dâyi' nafs_, you do not have to feel as if it is too soon.  What is inside your heart is also inside mine."

She nodded as if she expected him to say it.  "We can't be together.  You were right about that.  I'm not sure if loving you is such a good idea right now because of what happened at the oasis.  That hurt more than I can say.  I'm not of your people and you must marry one within.  I didn't want to see that, but I understand now.  Have your father and the other elders draw up another marriage contract.  You must do what is in your blood to do." 

"It is not in my blood to deny you.  It is not in my blood to proceed with a marriage I do not want.  It _is_ in my blood to say that if I cannot have you, I will have no one.  This is not a time to be stubborn.  If you choose to deny me, I will love no other and I believe the same will happen to you.  Go back with your father, but you will learn soon enough that I will always return here.  I will always look for and find you.  My touch will be the only touch you will ever feel or want."  He moved past her and made his leave.

The next morning, Laurel and Bart set off shortly before dawn.  Their departure was to be unwatched, yet it wasn't.  Above them, just out of sight, Ardeth looked on as they rode away.  He kept his eyes on his _Dâyi' nafs_ until she was nothing more than a speck on the horizon.

***Thank you Mr. Somers and "Ancksunamen" for that fabulous line!  **

**____________________**

**To be continued…**    


	13. An Unwise Decision

**AN UNWISE DECISION**

Laurel dropped her suitcases in the room Bart had set up for her when she came to live with him.  She was relieved to get them out of her hands because the bloody things weighed a ton.  Three weeks ago, she and Bart had gone to Paris to examine an artifact unearthed in the countryside.  Her father hadn't actually needed her to tag along, but he asked her to go anyway.  Actually, his motivation was far more complicated than he would admit.  For a couple of weeks, he watched her pine for the Medjai chieftain.  If he said anything about her going to see him, she would have a fit, declaring that she didn't care.  Of course she _cared_, it was written all over her.  She was too stubborn to admit it.  What Laurel didn't know was that Bart had been in contact with Bahir and Fadilah Bay.  

Ardeth's parents both reported that he was basically tight-lipped, not expressing his wants or needs.  He didn't want to push his way into Laurel's life because she didn't want him; she had stated it plainly.  Basically, their children were too stubborn, neither willing to make the first move.  Yet, there was a time when Ardeth was tempted to see Laurel as he and his men rode close to the professor's _bêt _[house].  However, when the notion struck him, he swept the thought away.  There was so much he wanted to say to her, to show her.  The last time they saw each other, neither could express what was truly going on inside them.  She still hurt from the words he had spoken to her in the oasis.  He was afraid to approach her because he felt badly for causing her so much pain.  He loved her; he loved her so much that it gnawed at his heart, making it ache.  He had no doubt that she loved him in the same way, but she couldn't forgive him, and he didn't blame her for that.  Still, he longed to give her the kiss he wanted her to have the moment he realized she was alive.  He wanted to touch her hair and hold her in his arms.  The last few days they were together before she was taken were the most intense he had experienced in his life.  So much had happened so fast.  His feelings ran so deeply that he couldn't drive thoughts of her out of his mind no matter how hard he tried.  If only she would consent to see him again.

Laurel stood back and glanced at the bizarre totem her father had brought back from France.  He claimed it was sculpted in the shape of some ancient Egyptian god, but to her, it looked like a blob of melted wax.  She couldn't make out any discernible shapes.  When he tried to point it out to her, she still didn't see it.  The only thing that drew her attention was an odd marking on what she assumed was the bottom of the figure.  She had seen the symbol somewhere before, hadn't she?  She took it from her father's hands, surprising him, and looked at it for a very long time.  When she realized what it was, she lowered her head and sighed.  Ardeth.  It was a symbol identical to the markings on Ardeth's shoulders.  Ardeth Ardeth Ardeth.  Everywhere she turned it was Ardeth.  She simply could not get away from the man.  In the beginning, her father had pressed her to see him, but now, he had backed off.  However, he was still around every bloody corner, in every bloody room.  Now, she was glancing down at a totem of some type with a marking that was on his person.  She began to wonder if some magical force was drilling him into her brain until she went incurably insane.  Without saying anything, she gave the totem back to her father, vaguely pointing at the marking.  Of course, he was thrilled.  Once again, he had found something close, possibly near and dear, to his Medjai friends.  _Have fun on your next endeavor, Father_.

"I'll ride out with this tomorrow and give it to Bahir.  He's the keeper of such things."  He glanced at Laurel.  She wasn't exactly paying attention to him or his words.  She was staring off in space.  "Laurel, would you like to accompany me?"

His question brought her around immediately.  "Father, you _are _joking, correct?  You know how I feel about going there."

He nodded.  "Yes, I know, but I'm not joking.  You won't have to worry about Chieftain Bay.  Bahir told me that two days after we left the village, the tribe rode out and will be gone for six weeks.  I can assure you that you won't see him.  The trip will do you a world of good and the elder Bays would like to see you again."  _I told only a little lie_, he thought vaguely.

"Okay," she said with a nod, "I'll go."

Within the embrace of his family and friends, Ardeth often stayed with his parents, but tonight, he was in no mood to do so.  He had ridden out a few miles and made camp.  It was hard to think amongst his parents.  They loved him and wanted to see him happy, but at times, they had the tendency to irritate him.  Besides that, his heart felt heavier than ever.  His father told him that _Ustâd _and Laurel had left the country going toward an unknown destination.  In his heart, Ardeth knew they would not return, although his father hadn't said as much. Perhaps, it was better this way.  It wouldn't lessen the pain by far; at least he wouldn't have the knowledge that she was in the same country nearly right on top of him, but emotionally a million miles away.  He found that the nighttime was far worse for him than any time of the day.  They had slept side by side after he'd made love to her, but for some time after she had gone to sleep, he had remained awake, holding her, ready to forget every obligation he had taken on from the first day he had drawn breath.  It was the night that brought back every memory full force.  Ardeth sighed and ran his hands over his face.  There would be no sleep for him tonight.  He was exhausted, but he knew the moment that he closed his eyes, he'd only see her face.

It was late afternoon when Laurel and Bart entered the fringes of the village.  The moment her horse set hoof on the land, Laurel's body tensed up automatically.  Regardless of what her father said, she expected [_wanted_] Ardeth to be here somewhere.  Her father was sneaky and had done everything in his power to throw her into Ardeth's arms, and she had fought him every step of the way.  Before they had the chance to dismount, they were greeted by Bahir Bay who was genuinely happy to see the _ustâd_ and his daughter.  Laurel sat back and listened politely to the conversation the two men exchanged in Arabic.  She felt like an outsider.  She knew nothing about the language, had only picked up a few basic words.  Laurel dismounted and stationed her horse with her father's.  She didn't immediately follow the men inside.  She didn't think she could do it.  It was as if she could sense Ardeth's presence inside, as if she could _feel _him.  Laurel smiled and waved toward one of the female villagers she had seen a couple of times.  The woman returned her smile and wave.  She tried to recall what her name was.  _Waqi_.  Oh yes.  Waqi.  Laurel turned away and placed the palms of her hands just above the back of her hips.  She glanced around and marveled at how different things looked in the daytime.  _What or who are you looking for, Laurel?_  It was a question she needed to answer and do so honestly.  Her father had promised Ardeth wouldn't be here and he wasn't.  She had thought he was misleading her so he could attempt another 'reunion.'  Apparently, he wasn't.  Now that she was here, now that she knew he wasn't, her heart ached in utter disappointment.  _What was all that codswallop you told him a few weeks ago, Laurel?  Didn't you say you didn't want him?_  She had said those things, but she had also told him she loved him right to his face.  He had told her, had _predicted_ that she wouldn't want anyone else, and it was true.  Every word that had come out of his mouth was true.  She would go to her father and tell him that she was going back.  She couldn't stay here a moment longer.  

Ardeth rode in and saw the figure of a woman.  It was one he recognized immediately, but he assumed he was hallucinating.  The mannish pants were replaced with dark form fitting riding britches and a matching button-down shirt.  Her long hair was gathered into a thick ponytail tied at the nape of her neck.  He knew who he was looking at, knew what his eyes saw, but he couldn't believe it.  He had seen _Ustâd_ a few times before they left the country, but he had never seen her.  Why would she suddenly come back now?  He didn't want to be so arrogant to assume that she had come to her senses and wanted him.  He wanted badly to rush over and take her into his arms.  He fought the urge with everything he had in him and continued to make a slow progression toward her.  The closer he drew, the more defined her features became.  This was no hallucination.  An incredibly sweet pain erupted in his chest as his heart swelled with his love for her.  If she would only speak to him for a few minutes, he thought he might be satisfied for the rest of his life.  Laurel turned as she heard a horse approaching.  She wanted to deny what her eyes saw.  Perhaps this stranger was another warrior, but she knew it could be no one other than Ardeth.  Although he was covered relatively well from the harsh sun and biting sand, she immediately recognized his eyes.  Gazing down at her, he removed his _ghutrah_.  For several moments, it seemed as if time stood still.  He was so completely surprised to see her that he didn't know how to feel.  Laurel gazed up at him and felt her breathing suddenly picking up as her heart thumped sickly in her chest.  Obviously, her father had lied to her after all.  _Chieftain Bay won't be there indeed._  Ardeth inhaled a deep breath, making ready to utter her name, but she moved suddenly, cutting off his words.  With the ease of an experienced rider, she was up in the saddle and gone before he knew it.  With a determined snarl, he rode after her.  She had left him once, but she wouldn't do it again.  He wasn't sure how long he chased after her.  It could have been minutes or hours, but he didn't care.  One way or another, he would catch her.  

Laurel knew that Ardeth was behind her, chasing her, and there was no way he would give up.  Yet, she didn't want to stop.  Running was better than facing him.  Facing him would only hurt, would only let her know that he was completely unobtainable to her.  She wasn't ready for that realization.  Although she had been through a tremendous struggle, at heart, she was still a scared little girl.  Before long, he and his much swifter horse caught up with her.  Deftly with one arm [mimicking a move he had made weeks ago], he reached out and took hold of her, pulling her toward him.  Before she could scream, he had her safely seated against him, the other horse slowing the moment he realized his rider was gone.  She closed her eyes tightly, fighting so hard to keep from looking at him.  If she saw his eyes, it would be over.  Ardeth reined in his horse and brought him to a halt.  His arm was securely wrapped around her waist and his touch burned her as if it his arm were made of molten iron.  Mustering every bit of strength she had, she clamped her hand down on his to pry his arm away from her waist.  It didn't work.  His other came around her and he held her even tighter.

"I will release you if you promise not to run," he told her, his voice falling in her ear.  "Do you promise?"

God.  It was as if they had ridden back to the beginning.  "Fine.  Let me go."

He released her and she jumped down to get her body away from his.  She couldn't handle it.  Ardeth dismounted and approached as closely as he dared.  For now, her back was facing him.  She appeared to be collecting herself and he would give her the chance to do that.  He had his own collecting to do.  The thoughts and feelings that attacked him when he first discovered that she was alive came rushing through him again.  He had wanted to kiss her and hold her, but she had denied him.  They were alone and there was nothing here to distract them.  _He will not go away, Laurel.  Face the music.  Turn around and look at him.  It's what you have wanted for two weeks now_.  Taking a deep breath and then releasing it, she turned around.  As she gazed at him, she remembered all the thoughts that ran through her mind after she saw him fall to the ground.  What she would have given then to have him alive, and he was.  What did she do?  She tossed him and her feelings aside.  

"When I…when I thought you were dead," Laurel began, "I had never felt so devastated.  I thought you were gone forever and nothing mattered to me.  I didn't care if I lived or died.  I forgot everything else and focused on that feeling inside me.  But the hurt…the…"  She couldn't say it, couldn't wrench it out of her mouth.  "I'm sorry."

"I understand, I know," he said.

She shook her head and was horrified when she felt tears trickling out of her eyes.  She hadn't been aware that she was crying.  "No, Ardeth, you don't.  Don't you think I wanted to hold you one last time?  That I wanted to kiss you?  I couldn't…couldn't do it because I know what you have to do."

"I remember what I said, but I was wrong, and I failed you.  I heard them taking you away, and then I heard you screaming my name, but I could not move.  What I had to do was find you and bring you back.  What I had to do then is the same thing I have to do now.  I have to love you.  You have to let me love you."

"No.  I know what you said and it's your purpose in life, your duty, and I can't interfere with that."

Within seconds, he had bridged the gap between them.  He took hold of her arm and gazed down at her.  "You must understand something.  It is much too late.  You _have _interfered, you interfered the moment I saw you for the first time.  It is and was the type of interference I longed for, but could never touch because I did not have it until I found you."

_Give in, give in, give in_.  The thought assaulted her a hundred times in rapid succession, but she didn't have to make a move.  His lips captured hers, softly at first, but then brutally once she began to respond.  Once his tongue entered her mouth, it was over for her.  Every single ounce of emotion that she had withheld began to pour out.  She didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or scream angrily at him.  She didn't know if she should feel joy or pain.  Her hands blindly uncovered his head so she could get her fingers into his hair.  His own hands settled at her waist and he drew her up against him, almost crushing her.  Once the kiss was broken, Ardeth expected her to move away, but she didn't.  She gazed up at him and his heart swelled bigger than before.  He answered a question her eyes asked without a word or a movement.  Her hands went for the ties holding his robes closed together.  Once undone, she opened the garment and slid it off his body.  He was so beautiful.  Her lips trailed over his chest and down to his ribs.  She noticed the still healing bullet wound.  It was enough to make her cry again.  He closed his eyes for a brief moment when her lips grazed over it.  She made a trail back up to his throat and her lips met his again.  She sighed within their kiss as he began to unbutton her shirt.  When it was open, he didn't hesitate to break away from her lips so he could bring his to the hollow of her throat.  She thrust her hands into his hair again when he placed nibbling bites to that area alone.  He didn't move his lips any further down, not yet.  He stopped and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before he moved away a few inches.  He took her hand and drew her down to where his robe was discarded.  He lowered her down on it and he didn't hesitate to continue his assault on her throat.  This time, his mouth moved lower.  He slid his hand through the opening of her shirt but didn't touch her breast.  He rested it just inches below it.  She could feel her nipples hardening already.  He swirled his tongue around her nipple, drawing it into his mouth, suckling for half a second before releasing it, and then he repeated the process in rapid succession.  By that time, she was almost crying with the desire of having his touch again.  He bestowed the same attention to her other nipple, tasting them both until she thought she would lose her mind before he stopped.  He kissed her again and heard a sigh leaving him as her fingers trailed down below his waist.  Her touch, although outside his pants, hardened him almost instantly.  He shifted his body just the slightest to move her hand.  He came up to his knees and tugged at her boots, tossing each one aside.  His fingers went to work on her pants and he slowly peeled away the fabric, taking her undergarments with him as he did.  Save for her shirt, she was naked before him and he placed gentle kisses along her abdomen.  He took hold of a thigh and placed very gentle kisses inside it.  

He stopped suddenly and drew away.  She watched as he began to remove his boots.  When the last one was discarded, he was about to discard his pants, but she moved suddenly, taking hold of his hand.  Leaning over him, she opened them and slid her hand inside.  Her delicate hand fell upon him and her fingers moved over him gently.  He grabbed her wrist and she looked up at him innocently.  Together, they worked him out of his pants and when he was freed of his clothing barriers, he pushed her back down, and leaned over her.  He kissed her again only to draw away when he felt her hand once again encircling him.  Groaning aloud, he reveled in her touch for the briefest of moments, temporarily giving in to his tortured ecstasy.  He didn't tolerate it for long, but before he had to reach down for her, she moved her hand, sliding it up his abdomen, and settling it on his side.  His hand made another journey along her body.  He allowed his fingers to lightly tweak each nipple before placing his palm flat between her breasts.  A sound came out of her throat when it traveled downward, ending up between her thighs.  He began his own torturous caress, making small circles outside her.  Every few seconds, he drew his middle finger up vertically, not quite allowing it to enter her.  It took only a few of those touches to make her pant and squirm against his stroking hand.  He settled his eyes on hers, wanting to see her, to see what she looked like at that most critical moment.  He wouldn't stop or let up until he did.  As his touches increased in tempo, her own internal switches came on, literally forcing her to open for him without much prodding.  When his middle finger made contact with the flesh inside, he kept it there, moving it slowly, allowing it to enter her one or two times.  The pad of his finger made abrupt contact with the swollen little nub, the essence of her sex.  All it took was that one direct touch to send her over.  He watched as her eyes turned completely green and they seemed to glaze over as her body was carried through the shuddering waves of an intense climax.  It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

He withdrew his finger and moved his hand away.  His lips took hers again and she felt his body moving over hers.  The crushing sensation wasn't so frightening this time, and when she felt him hard and throbbing against her, she parted her thighs without his directing her to do so.  He entered her deeply, his abdomen touching hers, his lips only a breath away from hers.  He leaned up just the slightest and began moving within her.  She had written about the first time he made love to her and she had been completely overwhelmed by sensation, the feel of him thrusting in and out of her, their bodies moving fluidly in the most intimate dance known to man.  Tonight, the same sensation had overtaken her, but it was heightened to an even greater degree.  His body was truly connected to hers.  They were no longer working as two separate souls.  They were one entity reaching out and touching the grandest miracle of all, true love.

When he met his release inside her, his face was drawn into a grimace of intense ecstasy.  He bit down on his bottom lip and rode the waves of his own climax.  He didn't feel the tight clamp of her legs about his waist or the fingernails of one hand digging into his shoulder blade.  He was completely oblivious for several glorious moments.  The first outside stimuli that drew his attention was the sound of crying.  He opened his eyes and gazed down at her.  There were tears shining in her eyes and her breathing was still more like panting.  With each breath she exhaled, a sound left her, a shaky 'oh.'  Keeping the majority of his weight balanced on one arm, he leaned down and kissed her.  During the kiss, she continued to cry and let out the shaky 'ohs' each time he drew his lips away from hers.                              

"I love you," he said against her lips.  "I will love no other."

"Nor will I," she whispered through her tears.

He kissed her again before whispering, "Stay with me, Laurel.  Stay with me for the rest of my life."

She tightened her hold about his body and buried her face into the hollow between his throat and shoulder.  She said nothing.  He shifted his body just the slightest and they each turned to their sides.  She immediately buried her face in his chest.  Ardeth continued to whisper 'stay with me' until he was dragged into sleep.  Laurel listened to his breathing and when she realized he was out, she drew away from him.  Someone or something was looking out for her that night, because he didn't move while she dressed or when she spread a blanket over him or when she led her horse away to make her escape.

**____________________**

**To be continued…**


	14. Heartbreak

HEARTBREAK

Ardeth awoke a few hours before dawn.  Something didn't feel right.  Laurel's body wasn't beside his.  He remembered falling asleep with her in his arms.  He knew that tonight was no dream.  She had even covered him up with one of his own blankets.  He looked everywhere in his immediate area.  Not completely understanding her absence, he dressed slowly and then rode back to the village.  It was still quiet and dark.  He looked around for Laurel's horse, but didn't find it.  What was she doing to him?  _You asked her to be your wife, but she did not give you an answer_.  The tears, her shaky cries of 'oh.'  He hadn't thought it strange at the time, but now it disturbed him.  He dismounted and moved toward his parents' home.  His father had just arisen.  Bahir watched his son for a long moment.  His movements were stilted as if he had done battle and lost.  Pain was written all over him.

"Ms. Aciquilla left several hours ago.  I was under the assumption that she was with you?"  Ardeth said nothing, but nodded his head instead.  "She left this for you," he told his son before giving him a small envelope.

Not sure if he wanted to read the note or not, he carried it with him and sat down.  She didn't seal the envelope, but he tore into it as if it were.  He unfolded the note and began to read.  _Ardeth, what happened tonight shouldn't have happened.  I didn't lie when I told you I loved you.  I do.  It's not right for me to be with you.  I know it appears that I used you tonight, but I didn't.  I love you, but you must marry someone else.  Don't waste your heart on me.  I must insist that you go on.  _She hadn't signed the note, but she had written the words 'forever love.'  He read the note five or six times before the words were pounded into his mind and heart.  Devastated, he had two options left to him.  His first had been exhausted already.  His second was to give Laurel exactly what she wanted for him.  

Ardeth tore his eyes away from the note and focused them on his father.  "Father, today I wish for you to gather the elders and have another marriage contract drawn up.  I want to marry Waqi."

Bahir looked at his son, surprised.  "Waqi?  Do you not love Ms. Aciquilla?  Were you not with her this evening?"

"I was with her as I have told you and I love her, but as I have often been told, love is of no consequence.  Waqi will produce heirs and keep the bloodline active.  Set up the contract.  I know it is a timely process and it has been broken once.  I will not break it again."

There was a stubborn and determined look on Ardeth's face.  "Son, I will honor your request, but I do not think it is right.  I know the customs.  You were a product of that.  In this instance, I do believe you should wait."

"There is no reason to do so, Father.  Proceed.  Laurel is not receptive and she will not consent to be my wife."

*  *  *

Laurel couldn't sleep.  There was no window in her room and she wasn't happy about that.  She liked watching the sunrise.  However, it would probably only depress her further.  _Why can't I let him love me?  Why can't I give in?_  Was it the fear of rejection?  He had done it once and she was certain he would do it again.  Yet, it wasn't just that, either.  She wanted him to follow tradition and he wouldn't with her.  As she had told him, it wasn't right.  She faced life here with her father as there wasn't anything else she could do right now.  Staying here meant being near Ardeth.  Could she handle it?  Could see stand seeing him occasionally?  Could she stand seeing him married to someone else?  _I can handle it.  I can handle anything if it means keeping him from turning away from what truly matters to him.  _She had had her mind made up to leave the moment he kissed her.  Even after making love to him, she couldn't stay.  The only thing that had nearly broken her resolve was his request that she stay with him.  She had almost tossed away every ounce of resistance in her.  She had almost allowed herself to let go and be happy for a change.  It was totally selfish of her, but for a split second, she had been willing to take him away from everything.  Sighing, she buried her face in her hands.  _It's over, Laurel.  It's all over now.  You made your choice and he has made his_.

*  *  *

Since Laurel had disappeared, Tehotu was an unhappy man.  His plans for her and Reginald had gone down the drain swiftly.  From what he had last heard, Reginald was dead, but his body was never found.  What _had_ been found were his clothing and a small knapsack.  Tehotu hadn't gone through Reginald's possessions as of late, because he found himself quite distressed.  His friend was gone now and there was no one to take over his business.  Reginald's marriage to Laurel was the best business deal he had ever attempted to make.  Tehotu was shrewd and didn't like to lose.  He rarely did.  Laurel's disappearance was considered a loss.  It wasn't like he didn't know where she had gone.  She had returned to Egypt to live with her father.  Good riddance to her.  Shaking off his depression, Tehotu grabbed up Reginald's knapsack and opened it.  There weren't many items inside, but one drew his attention immediately.  It was a small book with a leather cover.  He had seen this book before.  It was a diary he had given Laurel when she was a child.  Curious, Tehotu opened the diary and saw her first entry made when she was a child of eight.  He closed the small book after eyeing the entry, but soon thereafter, opened it again.  He began to read through it as if it were a particularly interesting novel.  The last few entries drew the most interest.  He stared down at them incredulously, not believing his eyes.  

*  *  *

Time passed and before Laurel knew it, three months had gone by.  Like her father, she split time between home and the village.  The first few weeks had been torture.  Ardeth was there most of the time, but they somehow managed to avoid direct contact with each other.  Mostly, looks were exchanged between them, with Laurel always averting her gaze first.  She ensured she never put herself in a position to be with him alone.  It wouldn't be hard to fall straight back into his arms.  By the second month, she received a much needed break from his presence.  He and his tribe had moved out and wouldn't return for three weeks.  She breathed easily during that time and immersed herself in the people as much as her father had.  She found easy kinship with a young woman right about her age.  It was the woman she had waved to the last night she and Ardeth had had together.  Laurel didn't have any friends with whom to associate, so she found Waqi's companionship welcome.  It made coming to the village a bit easier, at least she had a guardian.  The thought of that should have made her giggle, but she couldn't.  That space of time had done something to Laurel, had made her quieter, and had drawn her more into herself.  She stayed locked away more now than she ever had before.  She had even made mention of leaving to go to the university.  It was more difficult for women to be accepted, but since her father had pull, she might have a chance.  The quicker she disassociated herself with Ardeth, the better.  Along with avoiding Ardeth, she also avoided the elder Bays as much as possible.  She didn't know how much his parents knew about them, but it seemed as if they knew more than she was comfortable with.  However, they had never been less than kind to her.  They never asked questions or treated her any differently than they treated anyone else.  Laurel's father, on the other hand, didn't care to mention Ardeth around her on a daily basis.  He had been pushing from day one and would continue to do so.  He had plainly stated that he wanted her to be happy and she wouldn't if she let Ardeth go.  _It's too late, Father, I've already let him go.  I won't have him again, because it's not meant to be.  _

Actually when Ardeth wasn't around, Laurel found herself enjoying the village.  There were many things Waqi showed her.  They spent a lot of time lurking about the pyramids close to the village.  Laurel would never enter one, she felt uncomfortable entering a tomb.  Yet, she did love to explore and dig around.  Waqi was definitely not afraid to get her hands dirty.  Laurel spent one entire day with Waqi, basically enthralled by all the chores she had had to do.  Of course, the idea of doing chores was one alien to her.  However, she threw herself into it and helped Waqi as much as possible.  It was then that Laurel was struck with the realization that she wasn't just sheltered, she was spoiled, more spoiled than she had ever imagined.  She intended to make up for it and do whatever she could to help.  It kept her occupied and her mind off…  _Okay, it's time to cut the thoughts off.  Focus your energy on what you're doing.  That's right…throw yourself into the manual labor, the good work, the work that will drive the brat right out of you._  Without Ardeth's presence, Laurel came as often as possible.  

Laurel knew exactly when to expect Ardeth back and right around that time, she began to taper off on her visits to the village.  She didn't know whom she was trying to fool.  It wasn't like his parents didn't know exactly what she was doing.  Her father knew as well.  Her father had repeated the same statement to her:  _If you're going to stay at the village so often, work it out with him.  You see him more now than you ever did before.  I think you both deserve another chance.  Do you think he's going to wait for you forever?_  She couldn't stand it.  Her father lectured her way more than her mother ever did.  She didn't like hearing it, because she knew it was the truth.  She _did _think he'd wait for her forever, didn't she?  He had said as much.  It was insane.  Two days before Ardeth was to return, Laurel made herself scarce.  She didn't want to be at the village on his first night back.  He usually stayed within the fold of his parents for a few days.  _You certainly know his moves, don't you?  You certainly watch him enough_.  She stayed holed up in her tiny room with a book on her lap.  She heard a knock on the door and it irritated her.  She knew it was her father and knew what he'd want to talk about.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now," she told the closed door.  

He opened the door but remained standing in the doorway.  "I know you're not in the mood to talk," he said.  "You're never in the mood to talk.  Are you in the mood to listen?"  She sat stony-faced and silent.  He sighed.  "Good.  Your main excuse…and yes I said _excuse_…for not following your heart is that you're not of his people.  Is that about right?"  Again, no words escaped her mouth.  They had had this discussion approximately nine million times.  He nodded.  "Of course it's right.  It's what you've been telling me for months, what you've told Chieftain Bay, and yourself.  What if I were to tell you that you _are_ of his people."  Those words had finally grabbed her attention.  She peered up at him curiously.  "You said that when you saw the chieftain, you thought he looked like the description your mother gave of me.  I have ancestral ties to this tribe.  I'm not a Bay, but I am directly linked with them by blood.  One of my ancestors was second in command to a Medjai chieftain.  I am of their people; it's one of the main reasons why Elder Bay allowed me to have such free access.  Since their blood courses through my veins and mine courses through yours, you _are_ of their people.  Ardeth doesn't know this, but his parents do.  Why do think we support this so thoroughly?  I didn't think I would have to hit you on the head with it.  I assumed you would stay with the chieftain because I know you love him, and he loves you.  If this is all that's holding you back, don't let it any longer.  He'll be back in two days.  This is my last lecture, I promise," he said with a smile.

*  *  *

Waqi had heard word from her parents that a new marriage contract had been drawn up.  The first had been broken, but she had never known the reason behind it.  However, this one was to be binding.  From the time she was a child, she knew that her marriage would be arranged.  Years ago, her father had been second in command to Bahir Bay.  It was typical to arrange the marriages of a chieftain's son to a second's daughter.  Waqi was to become the wife of Ardeth Bay.  She didn't know much about him, because it wasn't customary for the women to associate with the men they were to marry.  Basically, they would be rank strangers until their wedding day.  She knew of his strength, fierce nature, and heart.  She knew that he was a borne commander and would likely go on to many other great things in life.  She had a few doubts drifting in her mind.  Her purpose would be to bear his children and she understood that it was her main role.  Yet, she didn't like that idea as much as her other peers when they married.  It was a great honor to marry the chieftain and she was excited in her own way, but if she had choices, she wouldn't go through with it.  She hadn't been disappointed the first time when the contract was dissolved, and she wouldn't be if it happened again.

She was lost in thought when Laurel approached.  Waqi was surprised to see her.  She had said she wouldn't return for a few weeks.  "Laurel, what are you doing back?  I thought you were going to stay and help your father," she said.

"I was," Laurel said with a nod.  "I came back for a few hours to pick around."  _To wait for Ardeth_.  

Ardeth rode in with the other men, glad to be back.  He had gathered that Laurel would not be here.  He knew she was avoiding him and she had his pattern down pat.  He saw two figures in the distance that appeared to be lugging water.  He wasn't sure why the sight had drawn his attention, but he couldn't tear his eyes away.  As he drew nearer, he immediately recognized them.  Waqi and Laurel.  His heart began to pound in his chest and a cold sweat broke out all over his body.  Why did the sight of the two of them together cause such a horrific feeling to enter him?  _Laurel does not know about the contract.  _He had never expected her to come.  She normally stayed away and for once, he wished she had.

The two women made it back with the water.  "There is one thing that you have not seen that could benefit you," Waqi said suddenly.

Laurel glanced at the other woman.  "Yeah?  I thought I'd seen just about everything."

"No," Waqi said with a smile.  "You have not seen our wedding customs."

She looked at her friend.  "Wedding customs?  Waqi, are you getting married?"

She nodded.  "Yes.  The contract was begun three months ago and it is almost sealed.  The wedding will take place in a few more months.  I am sure it will be quite the event, the wedding of a chieftain usually is."

At first, Laurel wasn't sure she'd heard the words correctly.  "Chieftain," she said, fighting desperately against stuttering the word.  She suddenly felt sick to her stomach.  "You're marrying Chieftain Bay," she managed to ask calmly.  Inside, she was dying.  _You waited too long.  What did you expect?  You told him to do this and he's bloody well doing it_.

"Yes," Waqi answered.  "We were contracted to marry before, but it was dissolved."

Laurel heard nothing more after that.  Her brain froze entirely.  This woman who had become her friend was marrying the man she loved.  _It's your fault.  You should have spoken sooner_.  "I'm sure I'll enjoy the ceremony."  _If I don't die before it_.  "I think it's wonderful, Waqi.  I've heard he is a good man."  

Not long after she received the devastating news, Laurel didn't linger with Waqi.  She wanted to get back home before she ran into Ardeth.  She hadn't seen him yet, so she might have gotten lucky and missed him.  Although horridly rude, she didn't say goodbye to the Bays.  She couldn't face them now.  It was time for her to get the bloody hell out and go home where she belonged.  _You were right, Father, I messed up big time_.  She was about to mount the horse when she felt a presence behind her.  She closed her eyes tightly and let out a trembling breath.  She knew it was Ardeth before she had the chance to turn around.  There was pain in her heart, but also a good dose of anger as well.  She was so mad that she wanted to cause him bodily harm.  

"Before you say a word," she began, "I know about the marriage contract with Waqi.  You're a lucky man, Chieftain Bay, she's a wonderful person."

He was almost close enough to touch her and he ached to reach out.  "Laurel, I…"

She turned to him then and crossed her arms over her chest.  "You what?  You're going to make excuses?  Tell me you didn't mean it?  What?  What is there to say?  Besides, I believe I pressed you to make this decision, didn't I?  I suppose you _know_ where your obligations lie and it's not with me."  She shook her head a little and fought the tears.  She wouldn't let him see her cry.  "There is no one else for you?  Indeed.  I wish you the best, Ardeth, I really do."

"You came here knowing I would return," he said.  "Why did you come?"

"It doesn't matter now," she told him.  "I can't say I'm not a little hurt, but I'm the one who wanted you to do this.  I've made a lot of mistakes since leaving you.  This was the biggest."  She laughed a trifle bitterly.  "What amazes me is that Waqi invited me to the wedding.  Whatever day that is, I think I'll be sick, because I don't think it's something I need to see."

"Why were you here," he demanded.  "What you wrote in your letter is not what I am hearing now.  Did you come to see me?"

His dark eyes were boring into her.  She could easily see that he was fighting the desire to approach her.  "I did, but what I had to share with you isn't relevant anymore.  You and Waqi will wed.  She'll give you sons and you'll live happily ever after.  Truly, Ardeth, I mean it when I wish you the best of luck."

"Laurel, I can…"

She held up her hand.  "Don't say it," she told him.  "She doesn't deserve that, not again.  Goodbye, Ardeth."  

He watched her turn away from him and he bit hard into his lower lip.  The part of his heart that was destroyed wanted to go on, because she absolutely deserved to hurt for what she'd put him through.  Yet, the side still so very much in love with her ruled him.  "I will not let you leave, not until I tell you that I love you."

She didn't face him immediately.  After a long moment, she turned and gazed at him for several minutes.  She nodded.  "I know you do and I'm sorry I screwed up."  Without another word, she turned away.

**____________________**

**To be continued…**      


	15. Trip to Cairo

TRIP TO CAIRO

Tarita had begged Tehotu not to make the trip to Egypt.  However, the instant he read Laurel's diary, he was hell-bent to confront Laurel and her lover.  He didn't doubt for one instant that the man who had taken Laurel's virginity was the one responsible for killing Reginald.  Tehotu had grown up in a crowded city, but nothing he had ever experienced was like this.  He immediately realized that he didn't like Cairo and would only linger as long as necessary.  His only problem was somehow finding a person willing to take him to the Nomad.  Not only would he seek vengeance for Reginald, he also intended to seek some for himself as well.  His stepdaughter had followed the same path as her mother, shamed Reginald, and herself.  What man would want her now?  What good was she to him and his business if no other man would look at her?  Some Nomad from the bowels of the desert couldn't suddenly come into civilization and take over his interests.  Actually, he wouldn't have it.  The only man who could have was Reginald Portafoy.  Since he couldn't have that, Laurel wouldn't have any happiness, not if he could help it.  However, first, he would have to find her.  He didn't realize that he would run right into her in the same city.

*  *  *

Laurel insisted on following Bart to Cairo.  He didn't exactly need her assistance, but she wanted to avoid the village for a little while.  She continued to visit Waqi and didn't treat her any differently, but all the same, it hurt.  It hurt even more when Ardeth was around.  If she had avoided him before, she literally ignored him now.  He simply didn't exist.  Of course, it wasn't his fault that she had suddenly gotten stupid.  Time and time again, her father had tried to tell her, but as always, she allowed her stubbornness to turn her deaf to his words.  As long as she kept her mind occupied, she thought she would be all right.  While her father sat in a boring meeting with several Egyptian curators, Laurel picked and poked around the museum.  She longed to reach out and touch some of the artifacts, but knew it wasn't such a good idea.  Hadn't she been told that if she touched something in here she would die?  _Who told me that?  Why Ardeth did.  _Bloody hell.  The only way she could get him out of her mind was to leave Egypt completely.  Her father was working on that as well.  He was desperately trying to get her into a good school that wouldn't frown upon a woman sitting amongst the ranks of brilliant young men.  In the back of her mind, she could almost hear Tehotu's voice:  _You will meet men there._  She thanked the higher powers for taking her stepfather out of her life.  Since Reginald was gone, perhaps he would leave her alone.  Her only worry in that was her mother.  Tarita was stuck with the bastard.  She had gotten very angry with her mother, but she had done a wonderful thing for her.  Her mother would never admit that she wanted to leave.  It saddened Laurel to think of her mother trapped.  She knew exactly how it felt.  

Laurel turned suddenly and closed her eyes when a voice called out a Polynesian curse.  It sounded so familiar to her ears.  _No, it can't be.  Please tell me I'm asleep and having a nightmare.  _She opened her eyes and nearly passed out when she saw Tehotu standing no more than five feet from her.  _Why do you care?  He can't hurt you now.  His plans to marry you off to Reginald were thwarted.  You're here with your father and you're safe_.  She didn't move any closer to him.  She noticed that he was gazing at her almost incredulously, as if he thought he was hallucinating.  It was what prompted the curse.  She didn't know much of her mother and stepfather's native language, but she thought he might have called her a whore.  Her heart thumped hard in her chest, making her head swim.  What did he want?  What was he doing here?  "What do you want, Tehotu," Laurel demanded, holding up her chin defiantly.

Tehotu stared at the young woman he had known so long as his daughter.  Right now, today, she was no more than a stranger to him.  She was responsible for breaking the biggest deal of his life.  "It's Tehotu now, is it?  I remember that you once called me Father.  After Reginald died, I was given his belongings.  Apparently, he didn't have any family outside of ours.  I went through what little that was left of him, and I found your diary.  You allowed a savage Nomad to spoil you and then you let him kill your fiancé."

Laurel's face grew alarmingly white with shame and red with anger at the same time.  How dare he believe that Ardeth killed Reginald?  _Reginald_ had tried to kill _Ardeth_.  "What are you talking about?  This savage Nomad you're speaking of _saved_ me more than once.  He didn't kill Reginald.  Reginald tried to kill him.  As for me being spoiled, I do not think that concerns you."

"I've been talking to people, Laurel.  They've all said the same.  I was told this savage killed a gang of men and then turned his sword on Reginald in cold blood."

Incredulous, Laurel gawped at him.  "Are you not _listening _to me?  Reginald Portafoy was a bastard.  From the first day he met me, he was manhandling me to get his hands on your money.  This man whose praises you sing at every breath was a thief, Tehotu, he was a thief and a murderer.  He ordered a man killed.  You knew little of Reginald's true nature."

"What of you, Laurel," he said suddenly.  "What of you?  You gave yourself to this man.  Don't deny it; you wrote of it.  I read every word.  Apparently, you did something to the child.  You don't appear to be heavy."

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about," Laurel demanded.  "What child?  There was no child.  Reginald took me to a physician and there, I found out that I wasn't carrying a baby."

"As if I'd believe any word that came out of your mouth.  Not only are you the whore of a savage, you're also a murderer."  Before Laurel could react [she had been in the process of slugging him], Tehotu looked up when he saw a tall man with long hair approaching from around the corner.  He immediately recognized Bartholomew Robinson.  He watched as Robinson approached Laurel and took her arm.  

Bart immediately sensed that something wasn't right.  "Laurel?"

She tore her eyes off Tehotu's face and looked up at her father.  "I want to go."  She said nothing further to either her father or Tehotu.  Instead, she tugged on Bart's arm and led him away.  Once outside, she took a deep breath and let it out.

"Laurel?  Who was that man," he asked.

She sighed.  "You were looking at the man who raised me; Tehotu Aciquilla.  I don't know what he's doing in Cairo, but he mentioned reading my diary and then he accused Ardeth of killing Reginald.  He holds stock in many museums, I'm sure he came here to acquire stock in Cairo.  I want to try to find my mother."

"Tarita?"  The prospect of seeing her again was scary, but thrilling.

While Laurel and Bart made their way toward one of the finer hotels in Cairo searching for Tarita, Tehotu was doing a search of his own.  He hadn't lied when he told Laurel that he had been talking to people.  The man known only as Bishop had returned to Egypt, now calling it home.  He hadn't wanted to return to England until he avenged Reginald's death.  Tehotu had actually run into him by accident.  He had a picture of Reginald that he was showing to various people and he had hit pay dirt with Bishop.  The other man agreed to help Tehotu seek out the village to approach the alleged savage.  Bishop was hungry for revenge and blood loss.  Tehotu wasn't sure what he wanted out of the deal, but he did know that he wanted Laurel to hurt for what she had done to his plans for the future.  Actually, without Reginald, there was no future.  Harry and Robert weren't quite ten years of age yet, and by the time they reached the age of consent, Tehotu was afraid he would be a dead man.  _Damn you, Laurel Robinson_.  He didn't even want her to have his last name.  _The bitch will pay, as will her lover_.

Laurel and Bart found the hotel, but weren't sure they would have as much luck finding Tarita.  Laurel had a burning desire to apologize to her mother for her harsh words.  She had helped Laurel escape Reginald's clutches.  If it hadn't been for Tarita, she shuddered to think where she would be now.  _You would be married to Reginald, making freakish sex with him, giving Tehotu his precious heirs, as if he'd stake claim to **your **children_.  With Bart standing back and looking on, Laurel asked for Tarita, not exactly expecting her to be here.  However, she was.  Laurel had barely turned toward the stairs when her mother came flying down, crying "Sesha" excitedly.  She was so thrilled and oblivious that she didn't notice Bart at first.  She hugged her daughter furiously.  After she allowed her girl child to breathe, she backed away and finally settled her eyes on Bartholomew Robinson.  It had almost been twenty-one years since she had seen him, but he hadn't changed one bit.  She felt a lurch in her stomach and wondered if he would scream at her for denying him his child, or if he would move on.  What she did know was that the way he had made her feel before Sesha was conceived was exactly how she felt now.  She was glad that Tehotu was not here to witness this reunion.  Instead of immediately speaking to Bart, she turned her attention back on her daughter.

"Where are Harry and Robert," Laurel suddenly asked.  It was completely too quiet.  She wasn't accustomed to being near her mother without her brothers' constant fighting.  

"Back home with the governess.  Tehotu thought them too young and rambunctious to make the trip."  She stroked her daughter's hair.  "Sesha, you look so beautiful and happy.  What of you and the warrior?"

Laurel's smile died immediately.  "Nothing, Mother.  He will marry someone else."  _My friend…he will marry my friend, and it's so hard to resist the urge to hate her._  "I've been helping Father, and he's trying to get me into the university."

The moment Laurel said 'father,' Tarita's eyes wondered to Bart.  He had yet to stop looking at her.  What to say?  Everything that threatened to come out of her mouth seemed stupid and irrelevant.  "Bart, it's been a long time," she said quietly.  She knew her words were idiotic, but she couldn't think of anything else to say.  _Forgive me for not telling you about our Sesha.  Perhaps one day, you will forgive me_.  

Swallowing a huge lump in his throat, he nodded.  Could he speak?  "Yes, Tarita, it has."  He longed to take her arm and remove her to a remote location so they could speak properly.  There were so many things he wanted to say, so many questions he wanted to ask.  None of it was appropriate to mention in front of Laurel.  With his eyes, he was asking:  _May I see you later?  Alone?_  He thought she might have picked up on his thoughts, because her eyes seemed to answer him with a resounding yes.  "Laurel, we should be readying to go back…unless you wish to stay?"

Before Laurel could answer, Tarita shook her head.  "No, she doesn't need to stay here.  Tehotu is very angry with her.  You should take her back with you."

Laurel nodded.  "She's right, Father.  I don't want another confrontation with him."

Before either Laurel or Bart could leave, a hotel employee called out to Tarita and gave her a message.  It was from Tehotu.  In it, he had told her he would be gone for the better part of a week 'scouting.'  Tarita folded the note and tore it into tiny pieces.  She looked up at her daughter and then focused her eyes on Bart.  "It seems that my husband has gone prospecting for new artifacts.  Could I persuade you to allow me to accompany you back?"

_Hell yes_ came Bart's mental shout.  Instead, he said, "It's a difficult ride."

Tarita nodded firmly.  "I'm sure it is, but I can handle it.  Sesha?"

Laurel shrugged, vaguely wondering what was happening between her mother and father.  _I'm a dumb twit.  What do I think is happening?  She wants to be with him, and it's obvious that he wants to be with her as well.  At least one of us will be happy.  _"He's not kidding about the ride, it isn't easy, but if I can do it, I'm sure you can.  Since Tehotu is gone, why don't we spend the day outfitting Mother?  We can then leave very early in the morning."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Bart said, and Tarita nodded her agreement.

Laurel smiled a little.  _I'll bet you do_.  "I'm starving.  Let's find food."

While Laurel, Bart, and Tarita enjoyed an early dinner, Tehotu and Bishop were on their way to the village to confront [and kill, if necessary] the bastard who killed Reginald.  If he couldn't beat the man with weapons, he would do so through words.

*  *  *

Later that night, Laurel excused herself and declared she was going to bed.  However, she told her parents a tiny little white lie.  She knew they wanted to be alone, but she had no intention of leaving them that way, not truly.  Although she knew it was horrid of her, she moved just far enough out of sight to listen and watch.  She had seen the love radiating between the two, and it made her heart swell with joy, but also ache in longing.  _It's your own fault; you know that, don't you?  If you had done what you should have weeks ago, you wouldn't feel this way.  You're still a frightened little girl making the same stupid mistakes_.  She shook thoughts of HIM away [she couldn't _think_ of his name, or speak it inside her head].  From that day forward, he would always be HIM to her.  Again, she focused her attention on Bart and Tarita.  They were talking quietly, in hushed tones, not quite loud enough for her to hear.  She had a feeling that they were talking about her.  When he reached out and touched her mother's hand, her smile came back.  _Please let this work out for her.  She deserves so much better than Tehotu Aciquilla._  She watched for a few moments longer, and then she slipped away.

The hotel where she and her father had chosen to stay was a bit further down the crowded city street.  She didn't doubt that her father would stay with her mother, or at least she hoped that's how it turned out.  Seeing them back together would do her heart good.  From the way Tarita spoke of Bart, she had never stopped loving him.  _Just as you will never stop loving Ar…HIM._  Her mind drifted away for a moment and focused on Tehotu's harsh words to her earlier.  Why would he think her with child?  Why would he accuse her of ridding herself of it?  It made little sense.  Apparently, Reginald's poison had invaded Tehotu's brain and had taken him completely over.  She would never destroy a child belonging to HIM.  It was an insane idea from the mind of an insane man.  She had never understood Tehotu's fascination with Reginald.  She thought it unnatural and disturbing.  _Everything _was unnatural and disturbing.  The thought of returning home…returning to the village was one both exciting and distressing.  Waqi was her friend and she enjoyed the girl's company, but she was marrying Ar…HIM.  _That could have been you if you hadn't gotten completely stupid.  You make love to him and then you run.  _It wasn't very late, but Laurel was completely exhausted.  Her escape was either writing or sleep.  She no longer kept a diary [Reginald's discovery of hers soured her to it] and didn't want to write down her errant thoughts.  If so, she would only think of the man whose name she could no longer speak.

**____________________**

**To be continued…**   


	16. The Poison of Lies

THE POISON OF LIES

Ardeth sat quietly and studied a book laid out on his lap.  Actually, it was more of a distraction than anything else.  He tried to tell himself he was expanding his mind, trying to learn something.  However, it was no use trying to kid himself or anyone else for that matter.  No book in the entire world could hold his attention for long before his mind wandered to thoughts of Laurel.  _Forget her.  Put her away.  Is it not clear that she will never be your wife?  _Frustrated now, he closed the book and tossed it aside.  He couldn't focus on much of anything.  He didn't want to.  Through careful watching and listening, he had learned that Laurel and her father had gone to Cairo.  Part of him hoped that she would stay in Cairo for the rest of his natural life.  She came around much too often for his comfort level.  Of course, it didn't help that she spent a lot of time with Waqi.  He wasn't sure why that disturbed him so.  Laurel knew they were to marry, and it wasn't as if she came near him with his intended.  It came to him suddenly, as if he had buried it deeply inside, trying to kill it.  Simply, if Waqi saw him even _glancing_ at Laurel, she would immediately know that he was in love with her.  It would take only seconds for her to pick it up.  Despite how he felt about Laurel, he wouldn't dishonor Waqi in such a way.  Ardeth was set to brood for a bit, but a distraction of another kind kept him from doing so.  He squinted as he focused his eyes on a distant figure approaching.  As the person drew closer, he realized it was Haroun, his second in command.  Apparently, there was trouble or his friend wouldn't have bothered leaving his wife and children.

"There are two men back at the village demanding to see you," Haroun began.  "They say they come from England and have information for you."

England?  Why would anyone come for him from England now?  Ardeth said nothing in return to Haroun.  Instead, he mounted his horse and rode back with the other man.  Upon approaching the village, Ardeth noticed that several of his men were flanking the two strangers.  One of them Ardeth knew.  He had ridden in the gang of men who kidnapped Laurel.  Was he the _gabân_ [coward] who shot him?  Ardeth felt the heft of his scimitar against his side and his fingers danced lightly over the hilt, ready to strike if the men made one wrong move.  The other wasn't familiar to him, but something inside told him that he _should_ know him.  Hadn't he seen this man before?  England.  He saw him in England, Laurel's home, when he spoke to her mother.  There were pictures of him and two small boys on the walls.  This man had ordered his daughter to marry the kidnapper.  He was the one who had the sacred amulet.  Ardeth didn't know whether to remain patient or to attack.

"What is it that you want," Ardeth demanded.

"You are Chieftain Bay," Tehotu asked, stating the obvious.

"I am," he said, nodding curtly.  "I ask again.  What business do you have here?"  A thousand things ran through his mind.  Were they searching for something to steal?  For the Lost City?  From the looks of the men, it wasn't as easy as that.  He wasn't sure he wanted to hear what they had to say.  "Begin speaking or my men and I will escort you out."  He wasn't aware that he had made the command through clenched teeth.  These were men he hated.  Although he knew little or nothing about them, he was aware that both had harmed Laurel and both deserved punishment.

"I am Tehotu Aciquilla," he said.  "I believe you _know_ my daughter."  There was an implication in Tehotu's words that Ardeth didn't care for.  "I don't think our discussion should occur out here amongst all these men.  I wish to speak to you man-to-man.  I think it's in your best interest to do so, Chieftain."

He felt his lips drawing into a snarl.  This man wasn't Laurel's father.  He was her captor, pushing her toward a man she did not want.  He controlled his rage, but kept a hard, stoic look about him.  He wanted nothing more than to drive them away.  "_Istîzân_," [leave] he commanded to the men surrounding the outsiders.  Without question, the other men drew away.  He didn't trust Tehotu and his partner, but they had risked life and limb to approach the village.  Whatever they had to say was either quite important or very poisonous.  He nodded toward a hitching post.  "We can go inside."

The three men sat together, each exchanging mistrustful, murderous looks.  "My daughter kept a diary," Tehotu began.  "Not very long ago, I _acquired _it."  As if to quell any doubts rushing through the Chieftain's mind, Tehotu carefully took the diary out of his shirt pocket and slammed it down in front of Ardeth.  "In it, she recorded many things, including her _contact_ with you."

Ardeth fixed his eyes on the book before staring at the small man.  He immediately knew what Tehotu was trying to say.  However, his knowledge of it didn't have an effect on Ardeth at all.  "You are disappointed," he offered, his lips once again fighting against the snarl threatening to unfurl.  Although it was wrong, he found the thought darkly amusing.  "What you must understand is that Laurel is not chattel.  You cannot sell, trade, or barter for her.  She will never allow anyone to do that to her.  She is much stronger than she appears."

As if fearing that Ardeth would take the diary, Tehotu quickly grabbed it and stuffed it back into his pocket. "Your speech was rather touching, Chieftain, but it really has no purpose," Tehotu said.  "However, since you're discussing how noble she is, I have an important piece of information to share with you.  This is information that she withheld from you.  Were you aware that Laurel was with child when she came home to us?"  

Within seconds, the subtle snarl and smugness were quickly wiped away from his face.  He didn't believe it.  Enough time had passed for it to be obvious that she was carrying a child, especially unclothed.  He clearly remembered the last time he was with her.  Her abdomen, smooth and silky, was flat.  If she had been with child, he would have known…would have _seen.  _There were no indicators whatsoever.  None.  At that moment, he digested Tehotu's words:  _Laurel **was** with child_.  Was.  A tiny word that indicated something had passed or was somehow gone.  An eventuality.  Recouping little by little, he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.  "_Was_," he heard himself saying.  "She is no longer?"  It seemed as if he had begun to hold his breath in anticipation of Tehotu's answer.  It was obvious, of course.  She _wasn't_.  Yet, he had to ask, had to know.  He had no way of knowing that seconds later he would rue the decision to voice such a question.

Before Tehotu had a chance to speak, Bishop decided to break in, knowing that his words were foul, vicious lies, but not caring one single ounce.  He hated this man sitting before him and would fill him full of holes with little or no provocation.  "No," he said.  "She is no longer.  On the trip to England, she was very ill, the type of illness that strikes women when they're with child.  Mr. Portafoy insisted she see a physician and he confirmed the diagnosis.  She asked for and received assistance in getting rid of it.  After all, she thought you dead.  She saw no reason to keep it."

It took approximately three seconds for Ardeth to launch himself at the man.  He was certain that this was the one who fired the gun that brought him to his knees.  However, he wasn't thinking about that, it was a thought buried in the back of his mind.  _She asked for and received assistance in getting rid of it.  _It was a thought completely incomprehensible.  Why would she do something like that?  He had accused, tried, and convicted her before he knew the full story.  Suddenly, he began to see things quite clearly.  Her behavior after they made love; the cries of 'oh' emitting from her mouth; her refusal to stay with him seemed to make sense now.  She wouldn't stay with him knowing that she had destroyed his child.  _No.  _It couldn't be true.  "_You lie_," he roared in Bishop's face.  _She would not have done that, not after what happened to her as a child.  Think.  Think.  Think.  _He couldn't think, nothing could break through the rage, absolutely nothing.  "Your words are vile and poisonous," he growled through clenched teeth.  "You should die for that sin."          

"Chieftain," Tehotu called calmly.  "Speaking the truth is certainly not a sin.  Let him go."

Ardeth, completely intent on killing this man, didn't want to do anything of the sort.  He could snap Bishop's neck in seconds.  The urge was great, the rage intense, but he let it seep out of his pores like acidic sweat.  He backed away, finally realizing that Bishop's face was turning quite red.  Ardeth had been moments away from taking this man's life.  He settled back, keeping his body tense and wired.  If Bishop so much as coughed, he would be a dead man.

"Confront her," Tehotu said.  "Go to her and confront her."

*  *  *

Nightfall.  There were no stars out and the air was crisp, almost frigid.  Perhaps it was just Ardeth's heart.  Tehotu and Bishop were out to hurt him, to complete some type of need for revenge.  What they told him was enough.  They had ridden away, apparently satisfied with what they had done.  Ardeth did his own riding.  Laurel and her father were in Cairo, but he had no problem going to _Ustâd's _modest home to await them.  He could actually camp out and wait without being detected by either of them.  The words the two men had spoken were still slicing into his heart, taking out pieces with each thrust and retrieval.  Did he believe it?  Did he believe anything they said?  He didn't want to, didn't want to think she could be so cold-hearted.  Yet, when he put it all together, it made perfect sense, and he had been blind to it.  He wasn't a stupid man.  He knew that each time they made love there was always a possibility of creating a life.  She _had _thought he died.  She had spoken those words to him.  But would she…_could _she?  Why else would she deny him?  Why else would she refuse to stay?  _She could.  She did._

*  *  *

By the time Laurel, Tarita, and Bart made it back, it was a few hours before dawn.  They stopped only once to make camp.  Tarita hadn't been aware, but Laurel was awake when her mother quietly slipped out of their tent.  Curious, Laurel listened until she realized that Tarita had crawled into Bart's tent.  Not knowing what was about to happen between her parents, she had crawled out of the tent, taking a blanket with her.  She understood that her mother was proper and genteel, and there was likely nothing truly going on, but she wasn't completely oblivious.  They had spent much of the ride talking, making Laurel feel as if she were a third wheel.  Of course, she had never seen her mother that happy before, even when the twins were born.  She thought their reconnecting was a wonderful thing.  Yet, there was a little twinge of jealousy.  It was there, blooming in the pit of her stomach.  It _was_ beautiful, but also bittersweet.  As soon as Laurel stepped into her small room, she began looking for her mother.  She was supposed to share her room.  When she didn't come in, Laurel shook her head and smiled a little.  She didn't know where Tarita was, and she wouldn't look for her.  Instead, Laurel undressed and wrapped herself in her favorite dressing gown.  She had just finished twisting her hair up for the night when she heard a slight noise outside.  She listened carefully, thinking it was her imagination.  When she didn't immediately hear it again, she turned toward her bed.  It came again.  She had definitely heard something.  It sounded like…the snort of a horse.  _Oh, surely not.  Who would approach at this hour in the morning?_  Laurel crept out of her bedroom and heard the noise again.  It was definitely a horse.  She was three seconds from calling out to her father, but she heard a familiar voice making a single command:  _Wiqif _[stop].  Immediately recognizing Ardeth's voice, she went outside to find out why he had come here.  Ardeth dismounted and focused his eyes on her face.  His rage was intense, but it had a strong opponent, his love.    

"What are you doing here," she asked quietly.

"I know why you keep leaving me," he said.

She tilted her head and gazed up at him.  She had never seen him so emotionless…so blank.  His eyes were flashing angrily; she could see this, even in the dark.  "Ardeth, what are you doing here," she asked again.  "What do you mean you know?"

"I will never forgive you," he said slowly, each word dripping venom.

"_What _are you talking about," she demanded.  "I don't understand."

"I am sure you do not," he said, his words almost…sarcastic.  "I often wondered what kept you away after you came back to Egypt.  I knew that you loved me…or you said you did."  At that, he looked away for a very brief moment before facing her again.  "I did not understand.  It took a visit from two men whom I hate simply due to the fact that they hurt you.  What rips me apart is that these men told me more truths than you ever did."

Confused, she nearly lost the ability to speak, but she forced her mouth to open.  "Two men?  Tehotu was one of them, wasn't he?  Help me, Ardeth, I don't understand."  How many times would she have to say those words before he explained himself?

"Who it was matters not.  What they revealed is the only relevant fact.  I suppose since you thought I was dead that it would not matter.  Why did you do it?  What was your reasoning?"

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about," she asked, her voice rising slightly.  He was looking at her as if he _hated_ her.  "Why did I do _what_?"

He absolutely didn't want to say the words, but it was apparent that she wanted to force it out of him.  "You destroyed our child."

She gawped at him.  "Is that what they told you?  It's not true.  I promise you, there was never a child."

The words didn't break through the ice.  "You saw a physician?"

"Yes, but only because Reginald forced me to go.  He was convinced that I was carrying a child because I was seasick.  He said if there was a child, he would force me to get rid of it, but there wasn't one."

Ardeth stared at her, _through _her.  "You saw a physician, you were sick, and _he_ wanted you to get rid of it."  The word 'it' cut him viciously.  He didn't like thinking in terms of 'it.'  "They told me everything you said, but this is your version.  Everything coincides.  It is much too close to be a coincidence.  All of it.  I almost killed a man today; I thought he was lying, but I do not think so, not after hearing you.  You pushed me away; you did not want me to find out what you did.  Did you think I never would?"  He stopped for a moment and shook his head.  "Of course not.  To you, I was dead.  To you now, I _am_ dead."    

"Ardeth, it's not true," she said, not believing the incredible ire flowing from him like a polluted stream.  "I couldn't do that.  I would _never_ do that.  The reason I stayed away was because…"

He didn't give her a chance to finish.  He lifted his hand, _dismissing _her.  "_Lâ_."  He turned from her and mounted his horse.  He looked down at her for what he was certain would be the last time.  "To you now, I _am_ dead," he repeated.  "When I leave, I will not see, hear, or touch you again."

"Ardeth, please…"

"_Bess_ [enough].  I have heard all I need to know."  He pulled the reins.  "_Râh_," [go] he called before he disappeared into the blackness.

Laurel looked after him, hearing his words over and over inside her head.  _To you now, I **am **dead._

**____________________**

**To be continued…**


	17. Waking the Dead

WAKING THE DEAD

When Ardeth declared he was dead to Laurel, he wasn't kidding.  It seemed as if [and she didn't doubt this] he had a lookout informing him of each and every visit she made.  If there was some type of unintentional contact, he slipped past her as he would any other stranger he encountered.  _Yet he isn't dead to strangers, is he?  Only to you.  _It hurt and she had spent an entire day crying her eyes out, refusing contact with either of her parents.  It wasn't just the words that hurt, it was the pain of knowing he believed two liars before her.  He told her he loved her, but listened to someone else, _believed _someone else.  If he had thought something like that of her, then he didn't think so highly of her anyway.  _It's back to the oasis.  _'Oh, I love you, but I must leave you.'  Now it was 'I love you, but I'd believe slimy bastards before I would believe you.'  As Ardeth had thought before her, it didn't matter.  He was set to marry her friend regardless of what anyone told him.  What did it matter how he felt about her anymore?  Had she thought she would have him anyway?  _Had she_?  It hurt.  It hurt so much.  She knew she should stay away from the village, but she couldn't.  At this point, she wasn't certain her interest was seeing Waqi anymore, and she hated herself for that.  She longed to talk to Ardeth, to convince him otherwise.  The thought of his hating her so was one she could hardly deal with.  However, her anger countered it at every step, goading her, reminding her that it was Tehotu he believed…Tehotu…a man who wanted to push her to marry a murderer.  Had Reginald had time to tell her stepfather his suspicions?  Something didn't sound right about that.  Reginald _hadn't _told Tehotu anything.  How had he known?  Tarita wouldn't have said a word.  Her diary?  Was that it?  The last person to have it, of course, was Reginald.  Had Tehotu somehow found the diary in his belongings?  Had he read it and made his own assumptions as Reginald?  Her diary.  Her bloody damn diary.  It had hurt her more than anything ever had.  

Breaking out of her thoughtful reverie, Laurel stood and brushed the sand off her legs.  They were quickly growing numb.  She had been sitting on them a good half-hour, if not longer, helping Waqi scrub clothes.  She absolutely didn't know how the girl did it.  She did most of the work for her entire family.  How in the hell did she hold out?  Waqi looked up at her friend briefly before she went back to scrubbing like a woman possessed by a cleaning demon.  

"I'm a big baby," Laurel began.  "I thought my legs were going to fall off."

"Some can sit for hours, but others cannot.  I suppose I am one of the fortunate souls who can," she said with a wry smile.  "I do not know why these endless chores of mine fascinate you so."

Laurel sat down again and crossed her legs before her.  "I was never taught how to appreciate true work.  I think I'm simply tired of being a spoiled brat.  Egypt is very different from England."

"I would not know," Waqi said, "I have never been outside this village.  It is all I know."

Laurel was about to open her mouth and reply, but she saw Ardeth.  The words immediately dried up as if she had thrown a cup of sand down her throat.  Her body tensed abruptly.  He knew she was there, he could see her as plainly as she him.  However, she didn't want to look at him, especially not now, in front of her friend.  Waqi stopped for a moment and ran the back of her hand over her brow.  She glanced at Laurel sideways, wondering why she had suddenly decided to stop speaking.  Another turn of Waqi's head gave her a good view of the Chieftain.  Laurel had the same view.  He was standing a good distance from the women.  She noticed that Laurel was fine until Ardeth became visible.  Actually, she had noticed that Laurel did that often whenever the Chieftain was around.  At first, Waqi assumed that her friend was frightened.  Ardeth Bay was like his father and his father before him.  They were silent, stoic figures, and could appear menacing.  Yet, anyone who truly knew the family would understand that they weren't as lethal as they appeared.  When Waqi thought about it after a few times of witnessing Laurel's behavior, she realized that it wasn't exactly fear she saw in the other woman's eyes.  It was something else, a myriad of emotions.  The emotion most prevalent seemed to be reproach.  She hadn't ever witnessed the Chieftain interacting with her or exchanging looks, not until today.  Ardeth turned his head toward Laurel, affording a very long and intense look.  If she had been closer, perhaps Waqi could have seen the emotions in the Chieftain's eyes.  When Ardeth noticed that his behavior was being observed, he quickly diverted his eyes.  

"Laurel?  Are you all right," Waqi asked.

Little by little, the tension unwound in her body.  Waqi's voice had called her back to reality.  She couldn't allow her friend to see her flipping her lid over her fiancé.  She nodded as she ran her hand over the nape of her neck.  She had long ago given up trying to wear it down in this heat.  "Yes.  I'm fine.  I'm sorry.  My mind drifted away for a second."

"Have you ever met our Chieftain," Waqi asked.

The question was sudden and unexpected.  Laurel looked up and into Waqi's dark eyes.  She was such a wonderful friend, a dark beauty with a gentle nature.  It was wrong of her to love Ardeth so much.  He was practically Waqi's husband.  She felt sick and upset.  She should have left right then, but she didn't.  "No," she said, "I haven't.  My father has."

Waqi picked up another garment and began scrubbing it furiously against her washboard.  It was obvious in her voice that the other woman was being less than truthful.  She was tempted to say more, but she wasn't sure how she should proceed.  "Ah yes," she said, "He has.  Perhaps you should meet him, he is a very learned man."

She began to panic and listened to her heart thumping loudly in her chest.  Waqi wanted her to _meet _Ardeth?  What was she thinking?  She shuddered to think what his reaction would be if Waqi waltzed up to him and introduced her 'friend.'  _Yes…this is my friend, Laurel.  What was that?  You know her already?  How is that?  Oh?  You were lovers you say?  How nice.  I suppose introductions aren't quite necessary.  _"No, that's okay, Waqi," she said, "I'm sure he has other matters to tend to, and I don't want to take him away from them."

Waqi looked up and smiled a little.  "Very well.  Maybe later?"

Laurel nodded.  "Yes, later."  _Lots later.  Perhaps never?  Haven't you heard?  He is dead to me now.  _"Let me help," she said as she grabbed a washed item and began to wring it out.  _Let's drop the subject of Ardeth.  Please don't mention his name again.  I don't want to see him.  I don't know if I would cry or shout.  _

*  *  *

Tehotu and Bishop had chosen a campsite close to the village.  They had watched the traffic between the village and Robinson's home, hoping to catch the warrior alone and vulnerable.  The only time he was alone, both of them had been sleeping and completely unaware.  However, they watched as Laurel rode out toward the village just after sunrise.  Tehotu insisted on riding closer to the home.  He wasn't sure what drew his interest.  He felt nothing but contempt for Bartholomew Robinson.  His wife never made it any secret that she still longed for and loved the man.  She doted on his daughter over their boys.  He watched, amazed, as Tarita strolled casually out of the house.  His wife.  Cheating.  How dare she do this to him.  The anger intensified as he watched Robinson walk out behind her.  His blood pressure skyrocketed when the other man wrapped his arms around Tarita from behind.  His focus left the Chieftain and focused on his wife.  She was apparently a whore like her daughter.  

Tehotu rode back toward where Bishop was acting as lookout.  "My wife is with Laurel's father.  Before you touch the warrior, deal with my wife.  I will not have her whoring around, making me look like a fool."

*  *  *

It was nearly dusk and Laurel was preparing to leave.  She didn't like riding back home in the dark, but she had gotten caught up in Waqi's chores.  The girl had offered her a bed for the night, but she absolutely balked.  There was no way in hell that she would spend the night so close to Ardeth Bay.  Oddly, the instant she had that stray thought of Ardeth, he appeared.  What the bloody hell was he doing?  He seemed to be lurking about every corner today.  As he had done the last two days, he didn't speak or look her way.  In fact, he went about the chore of readying his horse for whatever trip he set out to make as if he were alone.  She noticed that he intended to stay wherever he was going for a little while.  He had the knapsacks that likely held a tent, food, and water.  He stood no more than eight feet away from her, but they were completely and totally separated as if there was a wall between them.  She longed to speak to him, but he wouldn't listen to her.  His mind was made up and there was nothing she could do that would change it.  This was the closest she had been to him in two days and she had to try, even if he wouldn't say anything.  So, he was dead to her.  People spoke to the dead all the time.

"You're dead to me, that I understand, but you didn't give me a chance to defend myself," she began.  "What they told you was cruel and vicious.  There was no truth to their words at all."  Nothing.  He ignored her completely and turned away.  "Is any of this getting through to you?  There was no child, Ardeth.  They lied.  I didn't stay away from you because I destroyed your child.  You know why I stayed away, I told you.  Before Waqi told me about the marriage contract, I came here to tell you that I…"  He made a sudden move, cutting her off.  She hoped he was turning toward her.  Instead, he mounted his horse.  Before he passed by her to ride off, he afforded her a hard, angry glance.  He had heard nothing.  She didn't try to speak to him again.  Instead, she shook her head and continued to prepare for her own journey.  "Bull headed stubborn bastard," she called in his wake.  Since Ardeth was leaving, Laurel decided to stay behind.  She found Waqi and took the offer to spend the night.  She would go back home tomorrow and then never return here again.

Hours later, Laurel was having an odd dream.  In it, she could hear the frantic shouts of several men and women.  The voices were speaking Arabic.  She had only learned a few words here and there, but she picked up on the translation.  Someone in her dream world was calling for a healer.  Another seemed to be trying to calm another down.  The voices grew louder and louder.  This was the strangest dream she had ever had.  Her dream shifted and another voice, this one female, began to call out to her.  She didn't want to react to it.  This dream person was extremely persistent.  The voice went away, but was replaced by hands shaking her.  Moaning, Laurel realized that someone was trying to rouse her.  She opened her eyes and blinked up at the face in the dark.  Waqi.  

"What is it," Laurel asked.

"Laurel, it is your mother.  _Ustâd _brought her to the healer.  Someone shot her."

She sat up and stared at Waqi.  Was she losing her mind?  "What?  My mother?  Shot?"

"You must come.  Your father is very distraught."

Still believing this all to be a dream, Laurel dressed and quietly followed Waqi.  She soon realized that this was no dream.  Her father was speaking to Bahir Bay, telling him that the bullet seemed to come from nowhere.  Tarita had been fine one second and then fallen the next.  "Father?  Is she…is she all right?"

Bart turned toward his daughter and approached her.  He hugged her briefly.  "She's lost a lot of blood," he said, "If I hadn't brought her here, she wouldn't have lived long enough to make the trip to Cairo."

"I want to see her," she said and tried to move past him.

Bart gripped her shoulders.  "You can't.  The healer is trying to stem the flow of blood and they need to work on her.  She'll be okay."  

Was he saying that to comfort her or himself?  There were tears in his eyes.  Things had gone from bad to worse.  "Father, please…let me see her."

"No, not yet," he insisted.  

He turned when Bahir approached.  "I sent Haroun out to fetch Ardeth.  He will help you find the people responsible."

Bart nodded.  "Thank you."

By sunrise, Laurel was allowed to see her mother.  She was sleeping quietly with her hands folded over her stomach.  She had been shot in the back, the coward's way.  The bullet hadn't damaged any internal organs and didn't come near her spine.  She had lost a lot of blood and would need several days to heal before she could make it to Cairo.  Laurel sat on one side of Tarita, and Bart the other.  Bart looked up when he heard Ardeth enter.  Laurel couldn't look at him.

"Is she all right," Ardeth asked.

"For now," Bart said.  "Eventually, we'll have to take her to Cairo, but she's not strong enough to make it."

Ardeth nodded respectfully.  "My father told me what happened.  I will do anything I can to assist you."  He didn't say as much to Bart, but he had a couple of suspects in mind.  They had been looking for him, but had gotten to Bart and Tarita first.  Both men watched as Laurel left the stifling confines of the tent.  She couldn't deal with her mother's injuries and Ardeth at the same time.  Bart started toward the exit, but Ardeth laid a hand on the other man's shoulder.  "I will talk to her."  For three days, he had ignored her.  It was the most difficult and harrowing three days of his life.  He left the tent and found Laurel standing close to the entrance.  As soon as she saw him, she started to go back inside, but he took hold of her arm.  "I am sorry, Laurel.  We will find them."

Laurel backed away from him.  "You're speaking to me now?  I didn't know dead men could speak."

Her words bit into him, piercing his heart.  "I have not forgotten what happened and will never.  I will put it aside for now to assist.  We both know who is behind this, and as soon as we find them, our connection will break again."

"Don't do me any favors," she snapped.  "Chieftain Bay, for three days you were dead to me and that's the way it'll stay.  You work with and assist my father; neither you nor I need each other.  My mother, however, _does _need me."  She turned away and reentered the tent, her words effectively slapping his face much harder than her hand ever could.

*  *  *

Feeling more than responsible for what happened to her mother, Laurel stayed at her side, holding her hand, stroking it.  She was mostly oblivious to the activity around her, but she would acknowledge any visitors who came by, with the exception of one.  Ardeth had come in once since they exchanged words.  He would make one more visit before he, a few of his best men, and Bart searched for Tehotu and Bishop.  As was always the case, she sensed his presence long before she looked up at him.  She fought with everything she had in her to keep her eyes diverted.  He would leave today and not return until he found her stepfather.  

"Is she better," he asked.

_The dead man speaks again_.  "She's fine," she said stiffly, still not looking up at him.  

He wanted to say so much to her, to tell her he was sorry, but there was no way he could wrench the words out of his mouth.  Instead of trying to speak, he took Tarita's other hand and held it briefly with his own.  "_Kân qawi_."  [Be strong]  

Ardeth released her hand and wanted to move away, but he couldn't make his feet listen to his brain.  He kept his eyes on Laurel, willing her to look at him.  She was very much aware of his intense gaze, but she couldn't meet it.  She didn't want to see the hate in his eyes.  Eventually, her eyes settled on his, if only to get them off her.  What she saw in them wasn't hatred.  It was something else, something she hadn't seen since he became dead to her.  They held their gaze for several intense moments, and soon…_very _soon…she didn't doubt that she would taste his kiss again before he left.  Neither of them was aware of another visitor, not quite yet.  Waqi had been very concerned about her friend since her mother was injured.  However, she had stayed back to give Laurel some space.  Today, she came to be with her friend for a while and when she entered, she saw two supposed strangers passing such an intense gaze filled with desire, passion, and love that it could be felt in the atmosphere, _cut _with a knife.  She moved toward the exit to leave them alone, but somehow, Laurel's attention was drawn away from Ardeth's intense gaze.

"Waqi," Laurel said, her dark cheeks pinking considerably.

Ardeth's body stiffened.  Immediately, he began to wonder how much she had seen and heard.  "I shall go now," he mumbled.  He nodded demurely toward both women before making his exit.

Laurel waited before saying anything, because she wasn't sure how much Waqi had seen.  The other woman approached her.  "How is she," Waqi asked.

She sighed a trifle uneasily.  "I think she's going to be fine," Laurel said.

Waqi nodded, thinking:  _It is time for us to talk._

**____________________**

**To be continued…**

        


	18. Endless Pyramid

ENDLESS PYRAMID

The day after Ardeth and Bart left, Waqi went to Laurel.  She was back inside the healer's tent with her mother.  Despite the fact that Tarita was conscious and speaking again, she had stayed with the woman ceaselessly.  There was much for the two women to speak about and Waqi didn't want to do it in front of anyone.  Today, Tarita was smiling a little.  Her face was still pale, but she looked much better than she had when Bart brought her.  Waqi visited briefly with Tarita before she glanced at her friend.

"Could I persuade you to go out to the pyramid today," Waqi asked Laurel.

Laurel smiled a little and shook her head.  "No, I shouldn't.  I think I'll stay here with Mother."

"No, Sesha, go," Tarita said.  "You sat with me far too long.  I'll be fine.  Go out.  Get some fresh air."

"Mother," Laurel said, beginning to protest.

"Really, Sesha.  I'm fine.  Go with your friend."

After finding another person to check in on Tarita every now and then, Laurel covered her head against the harsh sun and followed Waqi toward the gigantic pyramid that seemed to be an entrance marker to the village.  Laurel tried to ask Waqi what made her want to go to the pyramid today, but the other woman remained vague.  The only thing she did say was that today, she wanted to go inside.  Laurel still had issues with going into the massive crypt, but Waqi had assured her that it was proper and wouldn't cause the dead any unrest.  The part of the pyramid she wanted to show Laurel was back and away from the burial tomb.  Of course, the pyramid tour was only an excuse to get Laurel alone for a bit of 'girl talk.'  

Before they entered the inside of the great pyramid, Waqi gave Laurel a torch, took one for herself, and lit them both.  Laurel held her breath as she followed her friend inside.  Their torches provided little light, just enough to show them the way around without stumbling on their own feet.  Her father's daughter all the way, Laurel immediately became enthralled by the hieroglyphics on the walls.  She ran her fingers over the carvings and wondered how such elaborate sketching could have been done.  Amazing.  Almost reluctantly, she followed behind an insistent Waqi, stopping every few feet to examine something new.  They walked for what seemed like five hours before Waqi stopped.

"What is it," Laurel asked, alarmed.

"I think I have forgotten my way around.  I do not remember how to exit," she said.  She remembered all right, but she wouldn't 'remember' until they talked everything out.  

"Oh God," Laurel called out.  "So what do we do now?  Wait for some cursed mummy to come back to life and kill us?"

Waqi smiled a little.  "I do not think that will happen again…not for a while.  It is fine, Laurel.  I think we should sit and rest for a moment while I get my bearings."

Both women slid down into sitting positions along one of the interior walls.  They dug out deep trenches in the sand for their torches.  Laurel looked around the inside of the pyramid and noticed the tall ceilings and looming shadows.  She was quite ready to get the bloody hell out of here.  "Are you sure it's safe in here," Laurel asked nervously.

"Of course it is safe, Laurel.  Do not worry."  Waqi dug the tips of her toes into the sand, making a small trench, wondering how to approach what was on her mind.  "Laurel, I have always wanted to ask you a question, and I do not know why it never came up.  Somehow, I feel as if someone dear to you was lost."

Her heart began to thump sickly in her chest.  Was she asking about Ardeth?  Had she heard them?  Seen them?  "Someone dear to me in what way?"

"Did you lose a love?"

Laurel sighed.  Part of her wanted to spill it all out, but this was her _friend_, the woman set to marry the man she was just about to talk about to his _fiancée_.  However, she had to get it out, to say something.  "Yes," she said with a slight nod.  "I did.  I didn't know him for very long, but I fell in love with him, and he said he loved me.  I suppose it wasn't meant to be, because it's over now.  It's okay, though.  I suppose wherever he is, he's happy."

"Sounds very sad," she said.  "I am sorry.  Since you shared that with me, there is something I would like to share with you.  I told you some time ago that the Chieftain and I are to marry."  Laurel said nothing.  Continuing, Waqi said, "I am not happy with that arrangement.  I do not believe the Chieftain will be happy with me."

"Don't be ridiculous, Waqi," Laurel said, "Who _wouldn't _be happy with you?  You're a wonderful person."

Waqi smiled a little.  "That is very noble of you to say, Laurel.  I do not want to marry the Chieftain because I believe him to be in love with another and I would like to see him with her."  She paused for a moment and focused her eyes on Laurel's face.  She immediately noticed that her friend wasn't looking at her.  Laurel was staring down at her hands as if she were examining her fingernails.  Her normally dark face had paled considerably.  Her friend knew exactly whom she was talking about, but she would never say.  Waqi smiled a little and decided to speak for her.  "The love you lost, Laurel, was it Ardeth?"

"No," she said quickly, _too_ quickly.  "I told you, I've never…"

"Met him before," Waqi finished for her.  "I have seen things here and there; heard things.  I am almost certain that the last contract was broken because he wanted to marry you.  I think this time it will be I who insists the contract be broken.  You _are _in love with him, are you not?"

"No," Laurel insisted.  "No.  You don't want to break the contract.  I won't let you do that.  You're wrong, please Waqi…no."

"No, Laurel," she began.  "It is all right.  You are my friend and I want to see you happy.  I am not losing anything.  You do not have to hide it from me or anyone else.  I see it in your eyes _and_ his.  I will speak to his father, I am sure he knows his son loves you."  Not giving Laurel a chance to speak, she stood and picked up her torch.  "Come on.  We must get back."  Waqi smiled at the perplexed look on her friend's face.  "We are not lost.  I know how to get out.  We needed to talk."

*  *  *

The day was hot and the ride long.  Ardeth figured that once word spread about Tarita's shooting, Tehotu and Bishop would ride back toward Cairo.  He had only taken six of his men with them and he broke them up into two groups.  He, Bart, and his third, Jarrah, were riding toward Cairo.  The three men hadn't spoken much.  Each was in his own world.  Jarrah had left his wife behind who was expecting their first child.  Bart, of course, was thinking of Tarita.  Ardeth was consumed by thoughts of Laurel.  If Waqi hadn't walked in when she did, he was certain he would have kissed Laurel.  He had seen the look on her face.  She was expecting it, _wanting_ it.  What was he to do now?  They rode until it was absolutely necessary to make camp.  The sky had grown black.  They each agreed to take turns guarding the camp in case the men wanted to launch an ambush attack.  Ardeth took the first watch and sat out alone, trying to keep his mind alert and blank.  He looked up when he saw _Ustâd _approaching.  It wasn't yet time for his watch.

"You should sleep while you can," Ardeth said.  "It will be a long night."

Bart nodded.  "I know, but I can't sleep.  I have a few things on my mind."  He sat quietly next to the young chieftain a few moments before deciding to speak, "You can tell me to mind my own business if you'd like, but I've always wanted to ask you a question.  What happened with you and my daughter?"

Ardeth almost smiled.  It would have been a wry, bitter one.  He wondered when the other man was going to bring it up.  It had taken a lot longer than he expected.  "I am not sure.  We have truly hurt each other beyond sanity, and I am not sure what will happen."

"I do know one thing," Bart began, "her reasoning for not following her heart was because she didn't want to drag you away from tradition.  She didn't want you to marry outside your people.  We had a very long talk and I was mentioning how centuries ago, one of my forebears was a Chieftain's second in command.  Basically, she and I both _are _of your people.  After that conversation, Laurel tore off to the village to talk to you, but she came back a little worse for wear.  And now…well…she has been torn up about something else."

Ardeth absorbed his words slowly.  "She stayed away because of that," he asked carefully.  Bart nodded, but said nothing.  The man sitting beside him was Laurel's father, and he felt uncomfortable approaching the subject, but he wouldn't rest until he knew.  Taking a deep breath and then exhaling slowly, he asked, "When you found Laurel, did she mention anything about seeing a physician?" 

It was a bizarre question, one Bart would have never expected.  "She said that Reginald made her go.  He apparently read her diary and assumed that she might be having a baby, but she wasn't."

Suddenly, the embarrassment of having to ask such a delicate question began to fade.  It was replaced with an intense feeling of grief.  Ardeth swallowed hard.  "No?  Tehotu and the man with him, Bishop, told me that she was with child and that she…"

"Nothing of the sort happened, Ardeth.  She told her mother everything and then she told me."

Ardeth could say nothing.  His body froze in shock and he felt his brain prickling, trying to catch up to the words the other man had spoken.  The horrible things he said, the terrible things he did.  She would never forgive him, and he would eternally understand.  He had listened to the poison of two vile men, had allowed it to enter his brain.  She had tried to tell him the truth, but he hadn't wanted to listen.  _To you now, I am dead_.  He remembered saying the words, nearly spitting them at her.  Her face had been white with shock and her eyes had grown large in disbelief.  How could he have hurt her so?  Would he ever have the opportunity to beg her forgiveness?  _Could_ he ever do that?  He was completely and utterly destroyed inside, but could only imagine how she felt.  

*  *  *

When Waqi and Laurel returned to the village, they parted ways.  Laurel went back to her mother to see how she was doing.  Tarita was smiling up at her when Laurel came to her side.  "Did you enjoy your prospecting, Sesha?  You're just like your father."

_Did I?  _She took her mother's hand and began stroking it again.  "Oh, Mother, the young woman I was with knows how I feel about Ardeth.  She is the one Ardeth is set to marry.  She says she's going to his father to break the contract.  I can't let her do that.  I _insisted_ that I didn't love him, but she won't listen to anything I say.  What have I done?  I don't want to ruin her wedding."

"Do you think she never knew, Sesha?  It's obvious when you look at each other.  I think you and your warrior need to be together."

She shook her head.  "I don't think that's going to happen now, Mother."

*  *  *

Tehotu and Bishop were riding toward Cairo to lay in wait for the men they were sure was following them.  However, the desert sand began to kick up something fierce.  The wind began to blow and visibility was almost down to zero.  The two men were quite close to the oasis that had given life and taken one away.  The men dismounted and moved off into the protection of the oasis.  Apparently the sand hadn't begun to touch the trees yet.  

"We won't be able to move until the sandstorm stops," Bishop called to Tehotu through the howling wind.  

The two men made a run for it and dove into the trees.  Stupidly, they thought it would provide cover, but it didn't.  The sand continued to blow into their faces and bite into their skin, stinging them.  It grew thicker and thicker around them, and nothing they did kept it out of their eyes or mouths.  The wind picked up, nearly carrying the men away with it.  Both Bishop and Tehotu each took hold of nearby trees and wrapped their arms around them.  Crazily enough, the wind picked up even harder, lifting the men off the ground.  Tehotu had experienced one hurricane in his life, and this sandstorm was exactly like that.  He didn't like it.  As if the sand had grown hands, both men felt strong fingers gripping their arms, pulling them away from the trees.  One stream of stand swallowed up Bishop.  The other finished Tehotu.

*  *  *

When Bart entered the healer's tent a day later, he smiled when he saw that Tarita was sitting up.  She appeared fabulously healthy.  He had thought he would never see her again.  Without the slightest hesitation, he approached the cot where she lay and took her into his embrace.  A moment later, his lips were on hers.  Suddenly, Laurel felt very uncomfortable and perhaps unwelcome.  She started to rise and leave, but Ardeth's presence in the tent stopped her.  She settled back down again and noticed that he felt as uncomfortable as her.  At almost the same time, Ardeth and Laurel glanced at Bart and Tarita before gazing at each other for a very brief moment.

Bart drew away from Tarita and glanced at Laurel.  "We found Tehotu and Bishop.  They were dead.  I have no idea what killed them, but we buried them out in the desert."

Laurel nodded.  "Okay."  She stood.  "I'll leave you two alone.  I need some air."  She moved away and slipped past Ardeth.  

Ardeth nodded toward Laurel's parents and followed closely behind.  "Laurel," he called.  "Would you talk to me?"

She stopped and turned around.  "Do we have a few minutes to kill before you die again?"

Her voice was bitter and hurt.  "Laurel, I am sorry for that.  Your father told me the truth and I know there is no way for me to make it up to you."

"How would you…_could_ you…think I'd do something like that?  I can't understand how you could believe those bastards over me," she said.  "You're not thinking.  Neither of us has been thinking.  We've both been stupid, idiotic children, but I love you so much I can't see straight."

Ardeth made a step toward her and she moved a step back in kind.  "I love you, too."

"It's too late," she said.  

"No," he said, "it is not.  I am asking for a lot, I know, but I beg for your forgiveness."

She sighed.  "It's okay.  You don't have to beg.  I could see how it would look like I had done something, but I didn't, and would never.  It's okay, Ardeth."

"If there was no contract, would you stay," he asked.

She nodded.  "I would, but that point is moot, isn't it?  Thank you for what you did for my mother."

Before he could reply, she moved past him and entered the healer's tent.  He followed a moment later.  Laurel smiled a little as she watched her parents.  To her, their joining again so many years after they parted was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.  Taken aback by Bart and Tarita's oblivious love for each other, she tore her eyes off them, allowing them some semblance of privacy.  She glanced over at Ardeth and found that his dark eyes had sought hers, held them captive, and would be hard pressed to free them.  Yet they, as well as he, belonged to someone else, and if they wouldn't free her, she would free herself.

**____________________**

**To be continued…**


	19. An Unexpected Wedding

**AN UNEXPECTED WEDDING**

Ardeth was sleeping when Bart, Tarita, and Laurel left to take Tarita to Cairo.  He had wanted to be awake before they departed so he could spend a few moments talking to Laurel.  Yet, she had gotten away again.  Where would they go from here?  Should he ride out and follow them?  Then, there was his obligation to Waqi.  He couldn't push her aside, not now, not after all the preparations.  Stiffly, he rose from his pallet and tromped over to the large bowl of wash water that someone had brought in while he was sleeping like the dead.  He splashed water on his face and ran his fingers through his hair, dampening it just a bit.  Before he made a move to dress, he heard his father calling out to him.  He hastily stepped into his pants and responded to his father's call.

"Come as you are, Son.  Your mother is not with me."  Ardeth went to his father and gazed at him curiously.  "After _Ustâd _returns from Cairo, he and Mrs. Aciquilla will wed," Bahir began.  "They have invited us to attend."  Ardeth opened his mouth to protest, but Bahir raised his hand.  "I would like to tell you something and I hope it does not anger you.  I spoke to Waqi's parents and they have expressed a desire to break the marriage contract.  I never brought it to the elders back when you requested it again.  I assumed you would choose to marry _Ustâd's _daughter.  There was never a new contract."

Bahir waited patiently for the anger to erupt.  His son was normally a calm man, one not easily provoked.  However, when angry, he was fierce and could kill without a qualm.  He knew he had dishonored his son's request, basically stepping in and making his decisions for him.  In the back of his mind, he wondered that if _he _hadn't intervened, then _who _would have?  As an elder, he had the choice to withhold any request he thought was made in haste.  The contract to Waqi was one of those requests.  Ardeth had allowed his broken heart to rule him and it forced him to act like a horse's ass.  

"We go to the wedding," Bahir said.  "And you find the woman you love.  All of us know who she is, even Waqi."

*  *  *

The wedding of Bart and Tarita was a simple affair, held at Bart's modest adobe house.  Laurel stood in as her mother's Maid of Honor, dressed in a simple powder blue dress.  Her jaw nearly fell to the floor when she saw the Bays.  She didn't have a clue that her parents had invited them.  Being at a wedding, in clear view of Ardeth, wasn't a simple feat.  It was only a mere reminder of his upcoming nuptials.  Her parents planned on going back to England because Bart wanted to help Tarita raise Robert and Harry.  Tarita had yet to tell them Tehotu was dead.  There were big changes about to occur, and Laurel wasn't certain how the boys would react to it all.  Laurel had chosen to return to England, but would depart a day or so after her parents.  She couldn't stay here, not after everything that had happened, not knowing that Ardeth would marry Waqi.  She loved Waqi, loved her almost like a sister, but the thought of seeing her with Ardeth was gut wrenching.  What would she do when they began having children?  She couldn't stand the thought and going back to England was the best bet for her.  Although her back was facing Ardeth, she could sense his eyes on her, likely willing her to look at him.  She discovered that he rather enjoyed doing that and she fell prey to it each and every time.  _Give it some time, a few more hours, and it will all be over.  Mother and Father will be off on their honeymoon, I'll be back in my bedroom listening to my brothers fighting.  It all comes back full circle.  In my room was where this adventure began, and in it will it finally see its end.  Have I changed?  _Laurel heard very little of anything.  Her attention was not focused on her parents or their happiness.  Once again, she couldn't help but feel a tug of jealousy.  _This should be happening to me.  _

When the main ceremony was over, Laurel stood back and let the happy couple have their day of bliss.  She began to back away from them and she wound up backing right into Ardeth.  Apparently, he had been intent on approaching her.  She stepped forward and turned around.  Embarrassed, she averted her gaze for the briefest of moments.  "I'm sorry," she said, "I hope your toe survived.  You'll need it for the ride back."  Her words were spoken lightly.  Inside, her heart was breaking.  She would book passage to England shortly, and today would probably be the last day she'd ever see him.

"My toe is fine," he said with a slight smile.  "I have had far worse injuries."  _The heartbreak outshines any injury a knife, fist, or gun could inflict._

"I'm sure you have."  _I've seen some of those scars and I'd certainly like to touch them again before I go.  _"I'll be seeing my parents off later and then I'll book passage back to England.  I wish you and Waqi all the best.  I'm sorry I won't be here for the wedding."

Ardeth longed to reach out and touch her hair.  Today, she had worn it down and loose.  If he told her there wouldn't be a wedding, would it make any difference?  He remembered his father's words:  _We go to the wedding and you find the woman you love_.  He stood before her, gazing into her eyes, but they'd each hurt the other so very badly.  "Laurel, Waqi and I are not getting married.  Neither my father nor the other elders drew up another contract.  No one but my father knew."  He held his breath and waited for her reaction.  He wasn't sure if she would start screaming, crying, or strike out at him with rage.

She gave him a little nod.  "I see."  From what Waqi had said, she expected as much, but she didn't want to show any emotion.  There would be another woman in line, another heartache to endure.  

"You are not staying here," he asked.  He could clearly see the emotion in her eyes, but she wasn't letting any of it out.

She shook her head.  "Only a day or so until I can get a steamer ticket.  Thank you for coming today, Ardeth.  Thank you so much for _everything_."  She didn't give him an opportunity to say anything.  She turned and walked away from him.

*  *  *

Laurel had just finished preparing for bed when she heard the unmistakable sound of a snorting horse.  _It's just your imagination, Laurel.  Why would he come back?  _In case it was someone sinister [after all Reginald, Tehotu, and Bishop had all met bizarre deaths], she grabbed her father's pistol.  She crept to the door and waited.  The instant she heard a voice commanding its horse to stop, she knew it was Ardeth.  She opened the door before his knuckles could touch it.  He stood back as if surprised to see her so suddenly.

"Ardeth?  What are you doing here," she asked, standing back to allow him to enter the house.

He came inside and waited for her to close the door.  When she turned toward him, he began to speak, "I started back with my parents, but I stopped and turned around.  I am not letting you leave," he said simply.  "When I asked if you would stay if the contract was broken, you said you would.  I will not leave here until I am convinced you are planning to stay.  I love you, Laurel.  I know you love me.  What more do I have to say?  To do?"

"Ardeth, I…"

Quickly, he approached her and placed a finger over her lips.  "I will not accept any arguments, Laurel.  There is nothing for us to argue about anymore.  There is nothing.  There is no one between us now.  There is only you…and…I."

Laurel wanted to speak, to continue to fight it and him, but she couldn't.  How long had it been since they were truly and completely alone?  She started to back away, but he took hold of her arm.  Without a moment of hesitation, he leaned down and captured her lips with his.  His kiss was tentative at first, but as soon as he felt her responding, he pressed onward, plunging his hands into the thick fall of her hair.  He actually didn't know what he missed more, her hair or her kiss.  Her lips were so soft and sweet.  They parted against his and he slipped his tongue inside her inviting mouth.  She felt it tripping over her teeth in its endeavor to seek hers.  He tasted as good as she remembered.  It hadn't been that long since she tasted his kiss or made love with him, but it seemed like ages.  He broke the kiss and then took her into his embrace.  He inhaled the lovely scent of her and reveled in the sensation of her body pressed against his.  When she felt his wonderful, full lips against the side of her throat, she threw her head back, and then her hands went into his hair.  She felt him drawing away and she reluctantly allowed him to do so.  

Ardeth's hand came up to rest against her cheek.  Her skin was so very soft; his thumb drew lazy circles along her cheekbone, occasionally reaching up to gently flick her earlobe.  "You are not leaving me again," he told her, his eyes set and determined.  "I will not leave until you consent to be my wife."

There were thousands of things she wanted to say and do, including telling him she couldn't be his wife.  The most prevalent thought, of course, had to do with Waqi.  But then again, she remembered her friend's words.  Waqi said she had wanted to see her happy.  Marrying Ardeth would _definitely _make her happy.  Nothing would make her happier.  _Nothing_.  "I'll be your wife," she began, "but I don't want you to leave."

A hint of a smile touched his lips.  "I did not intend to leave you tonight."

A moment after the words left him, he kissed her again and his arms encircled her waist.  Against his body now, Laurel lost herself a little.  She was floating, embraced by the wonderful ambrosia that was his kiss.  He pulled her in and held her there for a heart-stopping amount of time.  She kept her eyes closed tightly because she feared that if she opened them, she would see them drifting out to space.  Laurel lost her footing, but his arms kept her firmly on the ground.  What brought her out of space, out of the clouds, were Ardeth's hands reaching for the sash of her modest bathrobe.  He broke the kiss as the sash finally gave way.

"_Il-Hamdo lil-lâh_," [God be praised] he whispered when he noticed that she wore absolutely nothing beneath the robe.

"What…"  she uttered.

"It is not important," he told her as he drew the robe away and off her body.  "I will teach you Arabic later.  Right now, I only want to make love to you."

She began assisting him with his clothing.  She drew her finger down his naked chest.  "With regard to lovemaking, you've been a wonderful teacher.  It's knowledge that I will never share with anyone else."  Once they managed to free him of every stitch of clothing, she took his hand and tugged on it.  "Tonight, you won't make love to me on a sand dune."

Ardeth followed willingly enough.  Although she didn't say, she had taken him into her father's old bedroom.  Her makeshift bed wasn't nearly big enough, but his was and then some.  He took her into his arms again and covered her mouth with his.  She felt him pushing her back as they kissed.  When the back of her thighs hit the edge of the bed, she broke the kiss, and sat down on the side of the bed.  He watched as she slid her body fully upon it, sitting up, waiting for him.  He didn't make her wait very long.  As he came down to his side next to her, she shifted her position and turned toward him.  She placed a scattering of gentle kisses on his lips as his fingers drifted down to an exposed breast.  He used one finger to tease the nipple, tracing small circles around it.  He allowed her to place one more kiss on his lips before he moved.  He took hold of her shoulder and with gentle prodding she lay back on the bed.  He leaned over her and took the dark peak into his mouth that he had teased mercilessly.  She bit into her lower lip as his tongue swirled about her nipple.  Quickly, he moved over to its twin.  Once again, she felt her hands going into his hair.  Before long his lips met hers again.  Laurel took the opportunity to do a little of her own exploring.  Her hand slid down his chest, to his abdomen, and then lower still until it settled against his swelling member.  Her hand stroked him gently but steadily.

"_Inti sharîr sharîr mar'a_," [You wicked wicked woman] he said against her lips.

Somehow, she didn't need a translation for what he'd said.  She could feel the evidence of his need as he grew harder and harder still.  "I can stop any time you wish," she asked without letting up on the caress.

"I will tell you when I want you to stop," he whispered.  He allowed her a few more moments leeway before he took hold of her wrist.  "I think it is time for you to stop."

"Yes," she whispered.  "Please."

He smiled down at her and caressed her cheek.  "I have only just begun touching you."

"You've already touched me.  The first time I saw you, you touched me."

Ardeth kissed her again and she dug her fingers into his waist, trying desperately to pull him atop her.  She parted her thighs as her insistent urging finally worked.  He nestled his hips firmly between her legs.  A moment later, he entered her.  He propped his body onto his hands so that he could gaze down into her eyes as he made love to her.  Their minds, hearts, and bodies became one.  The last time they made love, they had merely touched true love.  Tonight, they embraced it and would never let it go.

*  *  *

Spent, the couple lay together with their arms and legs entwined.  Laurel was in between sleep and consciousness.  When she first saw the creature crawling around, she thought she might be hallucinating.  She raised her head just the slightest and gasped a little.  She had never seen one of them up close, especially not so close to her lover's head.

"Ardeth," she whispered.  "Scorpion."

"Hmm," he mumbled sleepily.  "What?"

"_Scorpion_," she called urgently.  "There's a scorpion crawling behind your head."

Ardeth moved suddenly and the scorpion dropped down to the floor before disappearing.  He leaned over the edge of the bed, but never saw it.  He turned when he heard his bride to be giggling behind him.  Gazing at her he asked, "Did you or did you not see a scorpion?"

She nodded, but couldn't stop giggling.  "You're lucky that thing didn't bite you on the bum.  I was just imagining it."

Turning to her, he smiled.  "You should consider yourself lucky that it did not sting me.  I would have been out of commission for quite a while."

"I've seen that once," she said, "I don't want to see it again."

The giggles and the teasing lilt in her voice were gone.  "There are no absolutes, Laurel.  However, I will do everything in my power so that you _do not_ have to see it again."

*  *  *

Two days later, a telegram was delivered to Tarita Robinson.  She hated receiving them because they were never good news.  She immediately thought of her daughter, who at this time, was to have boarded a steamer ship home.  With shaking hands, she glanced at the telegram, expecting to start screaming and stomping.  Instead, she was greeted with a surprise of another kind:  _NOT COMING HOME STOP DECIDED TO STAY STOP ARDETH AND I WILL MARRY STOP LOVE LAUREL STOP.  _Tarita read the telegram several times, but the words never changed.  "BART!  You must come see this!"

**____________________**

**Finis**

**A/N:  Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and remained patient while Ardeth and Laurel acted like two asses.  As always, special shout outs go to Shelley, Serena, and Deana!!!!**


End file.
